The Enemy Within
by RedHeadedFlame
Summary: Peeta is a promising Lieutenant in the British Royal navy when the ship he on is sunk by the most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean. Desperate for revenge he vows to destroy The Mockingjay and her crew by taking it down from within. But as he infiltrates the pirate ship conspiracies and a certain raven haired female pirate make him question where his loyalties lie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with another story and it's different from my usual present day AU. Hopefully you will enjoy it just as much. Pirates of the Carribean was my favourite film when I was 12 and it definitely inspired some of the scenes in this story. I've had fun writing a more adventure type story, but don't worry. There is plenty fluff and romance too!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

I straighten my freshly pressed naval uniform as I ascend the stone steps of the impressive Caribbean mansion. Although it is early evening the air is still muggy and beads of sweat gather on my brow. Hundreds of other people swamp the large veranda dressed in their finest. Precious jewels twinkle in the candlelight and the chirping of crickets can just be heard above the soft music of the string quartet hidden within. It seems the whole of the island has come to see off the royal princess and her husband.

I tip my head towards acquaintances and feel the stare of young ladies appraising me in my uniform. I humour them with a warm smile and most of them giggle before hiding behind their fans. I laugh as I leave them behind and move deeper into the building.

Tonight is the biggest event in Port Capital this year. Our little island has played host to the king's sister, Her Royal Highness, Princess Cashmere, for the last four weeks. Her husband, Seneca Crane, owns several sugar plantations in the Caribbean and has spent the last couple of months touring each with his beautiful princess. Tomorrow they will set sail for their last stop on the tour. But before they go they are throwing an extravagant ball to say goodbye. As a member of the royal navy, and part of the crew that will escort them to their next stop, I am lucky enough to secure an invite.

It's well known that the princess is fond of flowers. Back in England she is said to own the largest and finest rose garden in the country and she has brought that love to this ball tonight. I have never seen so many beautiful and vibrant flowers displayed in each room. All the flowers are native to this idyllic island I have called home for the last ten years and their natural scent tickles my nostrils. It helps drown out the smell of sweat that seems to be rising in the room.

The royal guests haven't arrived yet but I still have to squeeze past bodies to find a familiar and friendly face. The music follows me from room to room and I eventually find my best friend hiding in some corner. Thresh is a big man, both broad and tall, with skin the colour of the darkest cocoa bean. He is probably one of the few people here tonight that was actually born on this island but has been raised by one of the rich English gentlemen since he was four years old. His mother died of typhoid and the old man took pity on him, raising him just like an English boy. Many of the people here tonight stay away from him because of the colour of skin but he has been my best friend since we both started as crew on The Victory.

Thresh grins at me broadly and shoves a glass of rum in my hand as soon as I approach.

"I thought you had been devoured by all the eager young ladies. I heard one pretty little thing exclaim you were the most eligible bachelor in Port Capital," he says as I gratefully accept the drink.

"I'm still just a lowly lieutenant," I say with a grin.

Thresh laughs and shakes his head.

"Ah, but Commodore Snow has already earmarked you as his successor. The young girls, and more importantly their mothers, know you are a catch," he says.

I casually shrug my shoulder. It's no secret that Snow is fond of me and has helped me rise through the naval ranks quickly. But that responsibility is far from my mind at the moment.

Thresh smiles at me again and takes another sip of his drink.

"I don't really care. I've spotted Rue Andrews here tonight. I might finally get that kiss," he says.

"We're about to go out to sea for six weeks. Surely it's not the right time to get a kiss," I reply.

"It's the best time for a kiss! Then it means she will spend six weeks pining for me!" he exclaims.

"You are really confident that your kisses are that good?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I have been told by various young ladies, in various ports in the Caribbean, that I am an excellent kisser. Though I will keep things chaste. Rue is the daughter of the richest Port Capitol native. I have too much respect for her," he says.

I smile and clap my friend on the shoulder.

"I wish you luck. You have been chasing the poor girl for months," I reply.

"She is worth the chase. I think I may love her more than the sea," he says.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"And I thought you were desperate to get back out on the ocean tomorrow?" I say.

Thresh shrugs his shoulders.

"There is nothing quite like the smell of a sea breeze and the adventure of exploring the unknown but Rue is something special and there are no words to do her justice," he replies.

I nod my head but cannot really relate to what he is feeling. I've had my fair share of female admirers but have yet to find one that has captured my attention.

Thresh drifts off for a moment, as I presume he thinks about Rue, but he soon snaps back and gives me a cheeky grin.

"But I am excited about getting back out on the sea. I wonder if we will come across the notorious Captain Firebird and his misfit crew of The Mockingjay. They have been attacking more naval ships in recent months. There are reports of The Merchant being burned and sunk only a couple of weeks ago," he says.

Pirate ships have been rife in these waters for years but there seems to be one ship that wreaks havoc more than others. Not much is known about The Mockingjay ship and its crew but it has a reputation of burning every ship and port it attacks. Its captain, the mysterious Captain Firebird, is one of the most feared people on the seas.

"The news of these pirate attacks are concerning. They seem to be targeting only royal ports and ships and the people of these islands are getting scared," I reply.

"Then it will be our job to send that barbaric ship to the bottom of Davey Jones' Locker," Thresh replies with a cheeky grin.

I laugh but our attention is soon turned by the sounds of trumpets announcing the arrival of the royal guests. The room immediately falls silent and everyone turns towards the door. The princess and her husband come through the doors arm in arm and with beaming smiles across their faces.

Princess Cashmere looks radiant in a royal blue dress that nips in at the waist and falls spectacularly around her hips. The dainty tiara sparkles but is not too extravagant. The same cannot be said for the enormous heart shaped sapphire around her neck while Crane's oddly sculpted beard may be the most bizarre thing I have seen in Port Capitol.

The handsome couple make their way slowly to the front. They smile and tip their heads towards everyone they pass. Crane puts out his hand to help his wife climb the steps and then they turn to stand in front of the ornate chairs on the stage. Princess Cashmere smiles warmly out to the crowd.

Thresh leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I propose a drinking game. Every time Seneca Crane says the word beautiful, we take a drink," he suggests.

I turn to him with a grin. It is well known that the princess' husband likes to overuse that word when describing anything.

"Careful. You don't want to be drunk when you try to woo Rue," I reply.

"I'm drunk already. Another cup of rum isn't going to change that," he says.

I chuckle lightly and agree to play the game. We both turn back to the royal couple and wait for Seneca Crane to make his speech.

"Thank you all for coming on this beautiful night," he starts.

Thresh and I turn to each other with a grin before taking our first drink.

"My wife and I have truly enjoyed our stay in this beautiful port. There are so many beautiful places here on this island and it is filled with the most beautiful flowers and beautiful smells. We have received so much warmth and kindness during our stay. The people of Port Capital are both beautiful inside and out," he continues.

Thresh and I take several more drinks.

"The British Empire is flourishing and it is partly down to all the hard work you do out here in the colonies. You are all helping us become the major trading force in the world," he says.

I'm almost disappointed that I don't get to take another drink.

"I could not do this tour without my beautiful wife, Cashmere. She is my support as I tour my plantations and I am so lucky to have the love of this beautiful woman. She has given me two beautiful daughters and continues to enrich my life every day. She is the one that picked all these beautiful flowers that you are enjoying today and is responsible for you all liking me more," he adds.

Most of the crowd laugh while Thresh and I struggle to keep up with our drinking. In my rush to drink some of the rum dribbles down my chin and Thresh laughs as he sees me hastily wipe it off my chin.

"Let's not waste any more time with speeches. I declare that the dancing officially begins and I hope you all enjoy this beautiful occasion!" he declares.

Thresh and I take one last sip of our drink and when I bring the glass back down I realise it is empty. I smile and show Thresh.

"I was wrong. Crane could get me more drunk," Thresh grins back at me. "I may need to drink a glass of water before I go and seek out Rue."

"You and I both know that won't happen," I reply.

Thresh laughs and nods his head.

"You know me too well," he says. "And right now Miss Andrews seems much better company than you. I will see you after my kiss."

I grin back at him and Thresh claps me on the shoulder before going off in search for his lovely young lady.

I decide to pass the time by asking some pretty girls to dance. The quality of company and dancing varies from girl to girl. One poor red head keeps stepping on my toes and at one point actually headbutts me in a spin. Another girl only answers my questions in squeaks and one makes me laugh with tales of her pet monkey.

I slide from dance to dance and grow hotter as the night progresses. I break away to find some rum to quench my parched throat. I gulp a glass down greedily but my arm is soon yanked away from my mouth, causing the drink to spill all over my uniform. I turn to find a frantic Madge Undersee looking at me.

"You are dancing with me. Now," she demands as she tugs me back towards the dancefloor.

"Who has your father tried to set you up with tonight?" I ask.

I have known Madge Undersee for most of my life. Our families were close in England and it was her father that suggested I come out here when he was made governor of Port Capital. Madge is the prettiest girl on the island. She is a true English rose with porcelain skin and golden blond hair. Her features are delicate and her lips are rosy. Her slender form is highlighted in the gold dress she wears tonight.

But it is not just her beauty that sets her apart from the rest of the women here. Madge is extremely strong minded and has a thirst for knowledge. She reads all the latest scientific diaries and her strong opinions have often gotten her into trouble.

Her father is desperate for her to marry. He even tried to pair me off with her a couple of years ago but Madge and I have always had a more sibling like relationship. He is concerned that at nineteen she is getting past her peak and tries to marry her off to a different suitor every night.

"Cato Fitzgerald! He may be the worst yet. He spent our entire conversation staring at my chest and actually slapped me on the behind after my father walked away!" she replies.

"He sounds so chivalrous," I say sarcastically.

Madge huffs and shakes her head as she plants my arms on her waist.

"It frustrates me how little choice I have as a woman. I feel like a trapped canary that is never allowed to spread its wings," she rants.

"Be careful what you wish for. You could end up on a ship eating nothing but ship biscuits and having rats nibbling at your toes," I reply with a grin.

Madge laughs as I twirl her around the floor but she then sighs.

"But at least it would be an adventure. Something different to talk about apart from the piano forte and needlework," she says.

"We look kind of alike. You could cut your hair and we could switch places for a month. Fine needlework has always been an interest of mine," I reply.

Madge laughs again and we break away briefly to walk round another couple. Madge smiles fondly at me when we re-join.

"Maybe one day I will run away from it all. Would you cover for me?" she asks.

I sense that she is only half joking but I still humour her. I spin her out and bring her back in before answering her.

"Just tell me the day and I'll smuggle you aboard," I reply.

Madge smiles back at me and the conversation soon drops so Madge can fill me in on her latest readings. She may talk about wanting adventure but I think she would find the reality less appealing.

* * *

The remainder of the ball goes by without any notable event and the next morning comes quickly. I meet with Captain Boggs at the docks and help him oversee the cargo being loaded onto the ship. I shake my head at the sheer volume of crates loaded, filled with the finest silks, wine and perfume.

"Are you sure all this extra weight isn't going to sink us, captain?" I joke.

Boggs chuckles as he watches the ship's crew struggle under the weight of the crates.

"I was terrified that Princess Cashmere was going to send me to the gallows when I suggested she leave some of her possessions behind. With all this extra weight we are not going to break any sea speed records. I think it is going to add an additional week to our travels," he replies.

"We better pray for a favourable wind. I heard the princess' husband is not a good seaman. Apparently, he spent most of the last voyage looking green and with his head over the edge of the ship," I say.

"My niece's husband has a weak stomach to go with his weak mind," a commanding voice suddenly interrupts.

Both I and the captain snap to attention and salute Commodore Snow who has just approached behind us.

"Beg your pardon, commodore. We did not hear you approach," Boggs replies.

Commodore Snow is an imposing man. He must be nearing seventy years and has hair as white as his name but he is still tall and strong. His eyes are almost black and I do not think I have ever seen the man smile. He is the king's uncle and was the youngest of five brothers but is now the only one of his siblings remaining. Many people gossip about how it irked him to be so far down the line of succession to the throne but he was given the highest role in the British navy. He commands all the ships in the Caribbean and many say he is the finest sailor to sail these waters. He's been ruthless in his pursuit to wipe out piracy and is feared by enemies and his own crew. His mere presence has been enough to silence the whole ship deck.

"At ease, men," he commands. Both Boggs and I relax. "I have come to make sure my niece sets off safely on her final voyage."

"Of course, commodore. Every member of the crew is dedicated towards the safe passage of the princess and her husband," Boggs replies.

The commodore does not speak but nods his head before walking around to inspect the ship. The crew all stop and bow their heads as he passes but he does not acknowledge them in return. Everyone seems to hold their breath as we wait to hear his approval.

"There are only half a dozen cases of gunpowder on board," he comments.

Boggs turns to face him.

"The princess has a lot of cargo, commodore, and we had to remove some cases to make room for her possessions," Boggs replies.

Commodore Snow does not turn to look at Boggs but nods his head. I step in to add further thought.

"I am a bit concerned, sir, that we will be underprepared for a pirate attack should it occur. The reports of The Mockingjay pirate ship are getting more frightening," I state.

Boggs clenches his jaw beside me, unhappy that I am questioning his decision, but there is a smile in Snow's eyes as he turns to face me straight on.

"I would agree with you, lieutenant, but my latest sources tell me that The Mockingjay is on course for the Americas. But I am glad you voiced your concerns. With men like you on board I can guarantee my niece's safe passage," he replies.

I smile, relieved that he has not chastised me for speaking out. I know Boggs will probably have some sharp words for me later but if I ever want to captain my own ship one day I need to impress the commodore.

"Thank you, sir. It is my honour to help transport your niece," I say, bowing my head.

Snow nods his head again and then sweeps past us.

"I will hold you personally responsible, captain, if anything happens to my niece," the commodore states.

Boggs gulps and nods his head before Commodore Snow marches off the ship.

It takes a moment for everyone to unfreeze after the commodore's departure but the deck is soon buzzing again with chatter and the sounds of crates rolling. I turn to find Boggs giving me an emotionless look.

"Get back to work, lieutenant. Princess Cashmere and her husband arrive within the hour," he commands.

I nod my head and Boggs turns without looking back. I take a moment to survey what is happening around me and then go off to ensure all the correct ship checks have been made.

I find Thresh shouting instructions to get the main sail up. He gives me a broad grin as he sees me approach.

"I hear you spoke out against the captain. Didn't have you down for a mutineer," he says.

I gently nudge him and Thresh chuckles.

"I am the most loyal member of this crew. I'm not planning any uprisings," I reply with a grin.

"I'm here for you if you ever change your mind," Thresh jokes.

We both share a laugh and then I turn my head up to inspect the main sail.

"How did your night with Rue Andrews go? I did not see you after you left me," I ask.

Thresh gives me the biggest grin possible.

"She let me kiss her and it felt like I had been struck by lightning. I can still taste the champagne on her lips and smell the roses in her hair. It was the best moment of my life," he replies dreamily.

"You sound like a young girl in love," I say.

"But I am in love!" Thresh exclaims. "There is no greater feeling on this earth. It makes you feel giddy and euphoric. One day you will feel the same away about someone, Peeta, and realise I was right all along!"

I laugh and shake my head.

"So will you propose once we return?" I ask.

"I need her father's permission but I want nothing more than for her to be my wife. Until then, I have this handkerchief to remind me of her," he replies.

Thresh pulls out a delicate white handkerchief from his breast pocket. It has native flowers embroidered around the edges and the initials R.A stitched in the corner.

"Rue gave this to you last night?" I ask.

Thresh nods as he brings it up to his nose to sniff its floral scent.

"She told me to keep it safe and return it when I get back. I can only hope she loves me as much as I love her," he says.

I smile and then clap him on the back.

"I look forward to the wedding," I reply.

Thresh gives me one last grin before we both turn to get back to our jobs.

The final checks to the ship are finalised and the entire crew stands in lines, waiting for the princess and her husband to arrive. We all stand to attention as the carriage appears and stops in the docks. A footman scuttles around to open the door and Seneca Crane appears first as he steps down. Once he has disembarked he turns and offers a hand for his wife. Princess Cashmere appears moments later and smiles fondly at her husband as he helps her down.

They walk arm in arm as they climb onto the ship and we all bow as they walk past. In contrast to her uncle earlier, the princess smiles and stops to chat to several members of the crew. She even makes some of them laugh. I understand better why they call her the people's princess.

Once they reach the end of the line, they turn to speak to the whole crew.

"Thank you all for being so accommodating. I am very much looking forward to this voyage and sailing with the finest men in the Royal Navy. May the voyage be swift and pleasant," she announces.

The crew murmur their agreement and the princess smiles one last time before being led to her quarters by the captain.

* * *

The first week of the voyage goes by smoothly. There is a strong wind and we make good time even with our heavy cargo. It turns out the rumours about Seneca Crane are true and he never leaves his cabin, too busy throwing up inside it. The princess does venture outside though and acquaints herself with the crew. She becomes popular among the men, asking them to dance at every opportunity. It's been a while since there was such a good mood on The Victory.

I don't properly meet the princess until the seventh day. I am overseeing some of the younger members of the crew when she approaches me with a warm smile. I immediately bow but she just chuckles and shakes her head.

"At ease, Lieutenant Mellark. Out here you are more important," she says.

"I can never be as important as royalty, your highness," I reply.

"Royalty is just an illusion. I do nothing every day except read and do what everyone tells me. It is people like you that protect this country and make sure it runs. The country could survive without a king or queen but it couldn't survive without its citizens," she replies.

"Be careful what you say, your highness. Those sound like treasonous thoughts," I reply with a grin.

Princess Cashmere laughs and looks out at the sea.

"My uncle speaks very highly of you. And I've seen the way you are with the crew. They all love you. I assume you want to captain your own ship one day," she says.

"It would be an honour to captain a ship in the Royal Navy," I reply.

The princess smiles again before turning away from the sea to look at me.

"You take your duty very seriously. But what do you do when you're not on this ship?" she asks.

I take a long time to answer. It's difficult to know how honest I should be with royalty.

"I bake bread. Fresh bread is the thing I miss most when I am sea. There's nothing more comforting than feeling still warm bread in your hands. It helps anchor me back to land. It's always the first thing I do when I get home," I eventually reply.

Princess Cashmere smiles at me again.

"I've asked many of the crew the same question. I think that is one of my favourite answers," she replies.

I smile back at her but we are interrupted by the lookout shouting down from the crow's nest.

"Ship off the starboard side!" he yells.

I snap my head in that direction and can just make out billowing sails on the horizon.

"Beg your pardon, your highness. I am needed on the top deck," I say.

Princess Cashmere nods her head and I dash up the steps to meet with the captain. Boggs looks concerned as I grab a telescope and press it to my eye.

"Have its colours been identified?" I ask.

"We haven't caught a glimpse of them yet but it seems to be heading our way," he replies.

I nod my head and peer through the telescope. The ship is still far enough away to make identification difficult but I scan its features, looking for clues. It seems to be a reasonably large ship but old. The once white sails are now grey and frayed. The wood of the ship is dark and there seems to be some sort of bird on the masthead. A sense of foreboding comes over my body before I finally catch sight of a flag fluttering in the wind.

"It's a black flag with a golden mockingjay…" I say as I bring the telescope away from my eye.

Boggs tenses as we come eye to eye.

"The Mockingjay," he confirms.

The whole deck goes silent as we let this revelation sink in.

"With all this extra cargo we can't out run it," Boggs' second in command says. "And we don't have enough gunpowder on board to fight them."

Boggs turns away from us and stares out towards the horizon. He does not speak for a long time and I become nervous. Every second we waste brings the pirate ship nearer us.

"Port Nut is nearby. We only need to out run them long enough to get there," Boggs eventually states.

"Aye, captain. It sounds like our only option," the commander agrees.

Boggs nods his head before turning back to face us.

"All hands-on deck. Mellark, tell the sailing master to change course. Commander, order the crew to lighten the load. Anything that can go overboard does. I will speak with the princess myself. I'll try to convince her to lose her cargo," he orders.

"Aye, Captain," we all reply.

"Get to work," Boggs demands.

We all scuttle off, not wasting a minute before we start barking orders. The captain strides towards the princess and her ushers back into her cabin, looking terrified.

Controlled chaos soon arises on the ship and people rush about everywhere, shaking contents of drawers and trunks into the water. The entire crew is thrown across to the other side of the ship as I order the sailing master to abruptly change course. The ship lurches in the water as it turns but then holds steady as we try to race towards safety.

The captain and I soon stand next to each other, staring as The Mockingjay approaches. Boggs curses as he yanks the telescope away from his eye.

"It shouldn't be gaining on us this quickly. We need to prepare the cannons for the worst," he states.

I nod my head before jumping down from the deck and racing below it.

"Get the cannons in place! Prepare the gunpowder! We'll need it if they get too close," I order.

The gunners spring into action and floorboards creak as the cannons are pushed forward. I bump into Thresh as he comes up the stairs carrying the silverware to be thrown overboard.

"What are the chances of them catching us?" he asks.

"It's the fastest non-navy ship I've seen," I reply.

For once Thresh doesn't have a grin on his face and he looks serious as he grips the silverware tightly.

"I better get my sword," he replies.

I nod my head grimly and then turn back to shout orders at the gunners.

Once the cannons are all in place I run up the stairs, two at a time, to get back to the captain. He hasn't moved from his spot and no longer needs the telescope to see The Mockingjay. Its flag can be seen flying proudly within normal eyesight. I turn around to see if the tall mountains of Port Nut can be seen in the other direction. But all I see is endless blue.

"We are going to have to take a stand, captain. They are too fast," I say.

Boggs can only nod his head.

"I've been sailing the seas for twenty years and never felt this unprepared to fight," he replies.

"We are the best men in the Royal Navy. Maybe we should trust that, sir. No one on this ship will let them take Princess Cashmere," I reply, passionately.

"And what if their plan is not to kidnap her?" he replies, turning to face me.

I gulp at the implication that The Mockingjay crew want her dead.

"We have to try, captain," I reply.

Boggs takes a deep breath before turning to look back at The Mockingjay one last time. When he turns back around there is a determination in his eye.

"Get us as close to Port Nut as possible! We might be able to employ the lifeboats then. Until then, everyone arm yourself!" he orders.

There is a momentary pause as the crew realises the inevitable. It is unlikely that we will not have any casualties. People stare at each other wondering who will see the next sunrise.

We continue to lighten the load and The Victory does pick up speed. I even smile when I see the tip of Nut Mountain appear on the horizon. However, my smiles disappears as soon as I turn back around and notice the close proximity of The Mockingjay. I can now make out the angry figures prowling the deck.

The captain notices this too and turns to face the crew.

"Drop the anchor! Load the cannons! Remember we are part of the King's Royal Navy. We will not be beaten by a bunch of fucking pirates!" Boggs bellows.

Cheers erupt on the deck and many people raise their swords in the air. The ship comes to a shuddering stop as the anchor is dropped and matches are struck, ready to ignite the cannons on the first orders.

I find Thresh in the crowd and we stand side by side, clutching our swords tightly in our hands. Thresh turns to me with a grin.

"Want to bet on who kills Captain Firebird?" he says.

"I'm more concerned about staying alive," I reply.

Thresh shrugs his shoulder.

"We've got each other's back. We'll be fine," he says.

We share a smile but the first thundering bang of a cannon forces our attention back to The Mockingjay. They've fired first but the cannonball misses us. There is barely any time before the next is fired and this one lands closer to The Victory. Soon the air is filled with the symphony of cannon fire. Sailors jump and duck out the way as cannonballs come thundering onto the ship.

The Mockingjay continues to get closer and their cannons fly over our heads. It doesn't take long for one cannon to rip through the mast of the main sail and it comes crashing down, pinning members of the crew underneath it. I'm knocked off my feet as the ship is hit just below me. Thresh gives me his hand as I scramble to get upright but the bombardment doesn't let up.

They seem to be targeting our own cannons, and we lose two before we've even had a chance to fire back. Boggs holds the order to start fire as we have so few to retaliate with and we can't afford to waste one. But when we do, our cannons barely seem to dent their ship and The Mockingjay crew jeer at us.

I narrow my eyes at the opposing crew and raise my sword as their ship comes close enough for them to swing on board. The cannon fire falls silent as the first members of The Mockingjay crew climb ropes and then swing onto The Victory.

I look up as I track them in flight and some members of our crew start firing guns at them. But the bullets just fly through the air and The Mockingjay crew start flooding our ship.

Two of the pirates catch my eye instantly. Both are tall and handsome in their tattered clothes but deadly with their chosen weapons. One has bronze hair that glints in the sun as he fights off the Royal Navy, without a shirt and a trident in his hands. Fighting is effortless for him and he practically dances between the soldiers as he swipes at them all with a smile on his face.

The second has dark hair and a steely determination. His face is set in a frown and he's uses more brute strength than fancy footwork to quickly dispose of the unlucky sailors.

Thresh and I share a look and nod our heads in agreement. We set off for these two deadly assassins. But we are quickly intercepted by two other pirates and we raise our swords to meet them. The clang of metal rings in my ear and I move my sword down to try and cut the pirate at his knees, but he reads my move and our swords clang again.

We keep up this dance for a while, each of us taking turns to make the first move but the other always there to block it. I rein in my frustration and begin pushing the man back. He continues to block my moves but I become more relentless, not giving him a rest and backing my stamina to pull me through. It begins to work and with each clash of swords I can feel his arms weakening. They begin to tremble a little under the force of my hits and I push him further to the floor each time. My hits come faster and faster, his movements getting sloppier and sloppier until I get my opening. He drops his arms just enough for me to slice the upper part of his arm.

The pirate lets out a loud scream and his sword clatters to the floor. His hand flies to his wound to try and stem the bleeding. I don't look back as I shake his blood off my sword and I turn to find my next target. But as I do so I hear Thresh call my name.

"Peeta! Duck!" he shouts.

I don't even think as I drop to my knees and feel the sword brush the top of my head. Another pirate charged and now turns to me, enraged that's he's missed me. I jump back to my feet and while he's still figuring out how I got away, I run at him and thump him over the head with the handle of my sword. He tumbles to the ground like a sack of potatoes and I turn to give Thresh a grateful smile.

He is occupied with another pirate and pushes him back against the ship's side and then kicks the man overboard. He turns to me and we share grin but suddenly a tip of a sword bursts through the centre of his stomach and Thresh falls to his knees. I can only scream as the pirate removes the sword from my friend's lifeless body and smirks at me.

Pure rage bubbles up inside of me and I raise my sword above my head as I charge, screaming, at the pirate. I have to jump over Thresh's body to reach him and bring the sword down on the pirate's head. He blocks me at first but the adrenaline in my body is pumping faster than ever and I knock the sword out of his hand. He tries to grapple with a knife in his belt and I surge forward stabbing him straight through the heart. I remove my sword and spit at him as I continue my prowl around the deck.

I don't have time to grieve Thresh or mull over the fact I didn't warn him like he warned me. There is still a fight to be won and I vow to kill as many pirates as I can to seek vengeance. I've lost sight of the two handsome pirates from earlier and go off in search of them. I wade through blood and severed limbs as the smell of gunpowder fills my nostrils. I have to step over dozens of my own crew mates and wonder how many of us there are left.

As I move round I step on the hand of someone who I thought was dead but he lets out a yelp of pain as I do so. I twist and drop to my knees quickly, hoping I can maybe save this one.

I'm shocked to find Seneca Crane and I quickly realise that there is no hope. There is a large gash in his leg that no number of bandages is going to mend. He looks relived to see a man in a navy coat though and grabs hold of my waistcoat to tug me harshly down towards him.

"You need to get Cashmere off this boat. She needs to live. She needs to get back to our daughters. Please. Save her," he gasps.

I am reminded of our mission in the first place. We were to get the princess to safety. I might want to stay on this boat and get revenge for the death of Thresh and the many other crew members killed but there is something more important. I grip onto Seneca Crane's hand tightly as I look deep into his eyes.

"I will save her," I state.

"Good. Go. Don't waste another second," he says.

I nod my head and pry his hand off mine. He starts to choke as I stand up but I don't look back to see him die.

I burst into the princess' chambers and find her cowering under the bed. I reach my hand underneath to help her get out and she trembles as I pull her up to her feet. Her hair has fallen out of its intricate design and her eyes are frantic with worry. She clasps onto my hand tightly.

"Seneca? Where is he?" she asks, the terror barely concealed in her voice.

I can't look at her as I shake my head.

"He told me to save you," I reply.

Princess Cashmere lets out a choked sob and I have to grab onto her tightly so that she doesn't fall down.

"We need to go now. There is a lifeboat out the back. We need to get on it and row to Port Nut," I say urgently.

The princess nods but I don't think she really heard what I said. I drag her to the window and yank it open. Once I've done that I grip the tops of her shoulders.

"You need to climb into the lifeboat. I will follow and cut the ropes," I say.

She continues to whimper and doesn't say anything so I gently shake her shoulders.

"You will die if you don't get into that boat. Do you understand me?" I say more forcefully.

"Yes. Yes, I'll get in the boat," she snivels.

I let out a sigh of relief and help her out the window. I keep a lookout as she climbs down but the fighting still seems to be contained to the lower deck. I turn towards the almost deserted Mockingjay ship and experience a hatred I have never known before. They had no intention of leaving any alive on this ship. We were doomed from the moment her sails appeared on the horizon.

The smoke swirls around the ship and wraps around the sails of The Mockingjay. But then, through the smoke, I see a figure. A female figure in a man's clothing. She stands stoically looking out as a bird flies around her head. Her long dark braid flutters in the wind and for some reason the sight of her causes goose flesh to rise my arms.

I shiver before turning away from the mysterious female figure and start my descent to the lifeboat. My heart beats that little bit faster when I reach Princess Cashmere.

She sits with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She doesn't look at me and continues to sniff loudly as I cut the ropes. I settle quickly and grab the oars, rowing fast towards Port Nut. I watch as The Mockingjay pirates all climb back aboard their ship, carrying their spoils and cheering at their triumph. Not long after a flaming arrow is fired into the sky and lands on The Victory. Princess Cashmere and I watch on helpless as the ship we were on goes up in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is already following this story. It's good to see more Pirates of the Caribbean fans out there! Everlark are going to have a tough start. At the moment they have 2 very different viewpoints.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

The sun beats down on me as I stand on the wooden stage inside the fort. My uniform is too heavy and I feel stifled in the afternoon heat. The sun shines in my eyes causing me to squint at the large crowd gathered below. They all squeeze underneath parasols while they try to swot away the heat with their fans. All of Port Capital's high society is here to witness this grand occasion but no one offers a smile. It's hard to when so many friends were lost at sea.

Princess Cashmere and I were the only survivors after the Mockingjay attack on The Victory. I was able to row her to Port Nut where the governor welcomed us with open arms and offered us a place to recuperate. When word got to Commodore Snow, he ordered more navy ships to go after The Mockingjay but the pirate ship has vanished and the British people in the Caribbean are angry that their royal family has been targeted. Nobody feels safe.

I eventually got back to Port Capitol this week and was immediately told that I am promoted to captain and being awarded the Rose Cross for bravery. I can't walk in the street without someone approaching me with either offers of condolences or praising my courage. I haven't stepped out much as a result. I just want to be alone as I grieve for my friends.

But I had no choice but to leave today. Princess Cashmere is awarding me the Rose Cross in front of Port Capitol's residents. I have attended one Rose Cross ceremony before and it was a raucous affair. Trumpets and flags were paraded through the street and dancing went on until the early hours of the morning. But there is no such fanfare today. The military funerals are still fresh in people's mind. I stay standing on the stage, wishing to be anywhere else but here.

Commodore Snow steps up to the stage to make a speech before I am awarded with the medal.

"The Rose Cross was first awarded by my great grandfather, King Coriolanus II. He kept the most magnificent rose garden in England and he wanted to invent the Rose Cross to reward the most magnificent men in the British Empire. The Rose Cross is only to be awarded to the bravest of men. The men that have gone out of their way to save others and risked their lives in the process. I am proud to be part of this day as we award the Rose Cross to its latest recipient," he starts.

There is a gently rustling in the crowd as people turn their gaze from the commodore to me. The sun is still in my eyes and I bow my head as the crowd's attention is focused to me. I don't feel worthy of this award. I'm only standing here today because Thresh warned me of an attacker. And in the end, I couldn't return the favour for him. I stood motionless as I watched the sword pierce his flesh.

"The newly promoted Captain Mellark fought admirably as brutal pirates attacked, even though The Victory was badly understocked with gun powder and weaponry. It was his quick thinking and skill with the sword that allowed him to smuggle Princess Cashmere to safety. The royal family will always be in his debt," Snow continues.

I twist to spy Princess Cashmere sitting in a heavily shaded stall. She's still wearing the mourning black, with a veil covering her face. She's lost weight in the two weeks since the attack and looks away quickly when she catches me staring. Once again I feel like I failed.

The commodore says a few more words before stepping back and letting the chaplain come forward to read the official documentation. Princess Cashmere is roused from her stall and meets with a steward carrying a red velvet pillow with the Rose Cross placed on top.

The chaplain finishes reading his scroll and the princess lifts her veil before walking towards me. She carefully picks up the cross and pins it to my uniform's lapel. She doesn't meet my gaze until the cross is secured in place. It is a shock when our eyes finally meet. I recognise the grief swimming in her eyes. It's the same look I catch every time I look in a mirror. Princess Cashmere stares at me for a long time and I can sense she has much to say to me but knows this is not the place.

"I will be forever grateful for you saving my life," she says.

I nod my head and she attempts a smile before turning and walking back to her stall.

A lone trumpet picks up a ceremonial tune and other members of the Royal Navy raise their guns in salute. A path is formed through the centre of the crowd as more soldiers raise their swords to create an arch. I force a smile as I make my way down the steps to the sound of guns firing into the air.

There is a party afterwards but I hate that I am the centre of attention and barely have it in me to make the small talk required. And not everyone is thrilled by my promotion. Lieutenant Thread bumps into me early in the night and glares at me.

"You must think you are so special. But we both know it was luck that made you survive The Mockingjay attack. There are others of us that have waited much longer for a promotion," he says.

Lieutenant Thread is at least a decade older than me but he has a vicious temper that often gets him into trouble. It is hard to promote him when he has had complaints from civilians about him breaking their legs.

"I'm not going to disagree that it was anything other than luck. But at least I am not trying to beat my way to a promotion," I reply.

Thread narrows his eyes at me.

"Watch your step, Mellark. There are certain enemies you don't want to make," he says.

I sigh and shake my head before moving past him. I have bigger things to worry about than Thread's jealousy.

However I end up getting stuck with Plutarch Heavensbee, a sugar merchant, as he tells me how terrible the whole situation is.

"Some people are beginning to think there is some conspiracy against the crown. Too many royal ships and ports have been attacked recently and Princess Cashmere was meant to die on that ship. There is someone who doesn't like the royal family," he says.

I nod my head but am barely listening. I don't care about a conspiracy against the king. I just want to see The Mockingjay sunk to the bottom of the sea.

Plutarch continues to natter on about possible theories and I think I nod in all the right places but my mind can only focus on The Mockingjay and my hatred for its crew. The longer Plutarch talks, the more my anger continues to simmer and gets closer to the boil. The only thing to distract me from my grief is imaging all the different ways The Mockingjay crew can die.

Eventually Plutarch gets bored of me and turns to find someone else to voice his theories to. I go off in search of a drink before someone else corners me.

I grab a cup of rum and then slide into the hallway to find some peace. But as I take my first sip of my drink, I realise that I am not alone.

"Lieutenant Fitzgerald! Get your hands off me!" a very familiar voice exclaims.

I quickly stride around the corner to see Madge squirming as she tries to get out of Cato's grip. But he's persistent and lurches for her again, bringing his face closer to his.

"Stop the chase. We both know you snuck out here for one reason," he says.

Madge scrunches his nose in disgust as he leans in to try and kiss her. She puts her hands on his chest and shoves him hard. Cato isn't expecting it so stumbles backwards. Madge looks at him fiercely as she straightens her dress.

"I came out here to get some air, not to be pursued by a man with little more intelligence than a dog!" she declares.

Rage appears in Cato's eyes and I step forward before he tries to hurt my friend. My anger towards The Mockingjay is still simmering and the nerves in my fist begin to tingle.

"Cato," I call.

He spins round, looking bewildered by my presence and I don't even give him a second before I bring my fist back and punch him square on the jaw.

Cato falls to the ground and clutches his chin as he rolls in agony.

"What the hell, Mellark? I did nothing wrong!" he exclaims.

"I can't believe they let men like you in the Royal Navy. You think you can take whatever you want. You are no better than a pirate," I scoff.

Cato makes a few more noises of protest but they fall on deaf ears. He soon scrambles back to his feet and stumbles away with dented pride. I keep my eyes on him until I am sure he has left before turning back to Madge.

"Are you okay?" I ask, gently touching her elbow.

She nods her head.

"I am not as meek as my father makes me out to be," she says. She then tilts her head to the side and studies me carefully. "But it really looked like you needed to hit him. Is everything alright?"

I sigh heavily as I lean back against the wall.

"No. I'm either drowning in grief or raging in anger. I've forgotten what it's like to feel normal," I admit.

Madge nods her head sadly and reaches out to place a comforting hand on my arm.

"I remember feeling that way after mother died. Death is always going to change you," she says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"I can't get a full night's sleep. I just relive the day again and again. Every night my dreams find another way to show me Thresh dying. I should have saved him. I should have watched his back and warned him," I say.

"We can't change the past. Only learn how to live with it," Madge replies.

"And how do I do that?" I ask. I turn to Madge and my eyes plead with her to give me answers. "How do I live with the fact my best friend saved me but I couldn't save him?"

Madge rubs my arm soothingly.

"I'm not saying it won't hurt. But one day you will wake up and realise you haven't thought about it in a few days. And first you will hate yourself because you don't want to forget them, but then you will realise that it actually hurts a lot less," she says.

I want to believe her but can't imagine a time when that will happen.

"I'm here to talk whenever you need to," she says.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems," I reply.

"Pfft!" Madge exclaims. "You would be doing me a favour. If you are visiting then father can't invite any potential suitors for me!"

I manage a laugh and Madge grins at me.

"Come on," she says, tugging on my arm. "I need a dance partner if I am going to avoid father's questions about Cato Fitzgerald."

I smile again and let Madge lead me back to the party.

* * *

I dance with Madge for one dance but then make excuses. I try to leave but am intercepted by one of the princess' stewards.

"Princess Cashmere requests your presence in her chambers," the steward states.

I nod my head in agreement and follow the steward up the grand staircase. He knocks on the princess' door and waits for her reply before entering and announcing my arrival. Princess Cashmere gives him a smile in thanks and he bows before leaving the room. The door closes behind him and I am left alone in the silent room with the princess.

"It's a pleasure to you see again, your highness," I say, bowing.

Princess Cashmere stays seated and shakes her head.

"There is no need to bow to me. You saved my life," she says.

"It was my honour to take you to safety," I reply.

The words feel bland as they leave my mouth. I have repeated similar words ever since we escaped. They mean nothing. Not when so many good men died. Princess Cashmere nods her head and then smooths out the wrinkles from her dress.

"I wanted to thank you again, privately, and congratulate you on your promotion, captain," she says.

"I think my bravery has been vastly exaggerated. It was luck that allowed me to escape that ship," I say.

"Maybe. But I was certainly lucky that you were still alive to help me," she replies.

I nod my head and then an awkward silence fills the room. It is clear that we are both still grieving and neither of us are sure of the social protocols in this situation.

"Have you baked any bread?" Princess Cashmere suddenly blurts out.

I'm stunned by her question and recoil slightly in surprise.

"Why do you ask?" I say.

Princess Cashmere looks a little embarrassed and toys with the cuff on her sleeve.

"You said onboard The Victory that you always bake a loaf of bread when you first get back on land. I just wondered if you had actually done it," she replies.

I shake and bow my head.

"No. I haven't felt like doing much since I arrived back," I say.

Princess Cashmere nods her head sadly and sighs.

"I understand what you mean. Every time I place my fingers on the piano or pick up a book I burst into tears. I'm glad that I am not the only person that struggles with every day pursuits. Everything just seems wrong without Seneca here," she replies.

"Your husband is missed by many," I say.

"Yes. I was lucky enough to have a marriage of love and now all I want to do is get back to my daughters in England. But my uncle refuses to let me travel. He says I cannot leave before The Mockingjay has been removed from the seas," she says.

"Justice needs to be served," I agree.

Princess Cashmere nods her head and then there is another long pause before she speaks again. She looks me directly in the eye before doing so.

"Do you believe in revenge, Captain Mellark?" she asks.

I take a long moment before answering. My earlier thoughts about The Mockingjay resurface and I clench my fists at my side.

"Honestly, before The Mockingjay attack, I believed revenge was a fool's plan. But I have since reconsidered my position. The thought of vengeance is the only thing that distracts me from my grief," I reply.

A small smiles appears on the princess' face.

"Good," she states. "Because I do not just want to see the crew swinging from the gallows. That would be too quick. Too painless. I want to make them suffer. To take away everything they love. I want them to know what it feels like to live without the ones they've lost."

"No one could blame you for wanting that, your highness," I reply.

Princess Cashmere nods her head.

"My uncle is preparing a special operation to bring down The Mockingjay and her crew. I personally asked for you to be involved. Will you agree to?" she asks.

I don't hesitate before answering.

"Always," I reply.

* * *

Commodore Snow requests to see me the next day and I salute him once I enter his office.

"Good morning, captain. I believe my niece spoke with you last night," he says.

"Yes, sir. She briefed me on her desires for The Mockingjay," I reply.

Commodore Snow smiles.

"Good. I'm glad you are on board. I was not exaggerating when I said you were a magnificent sailor yesterday," he says.

"It is my honour to protect the princess and the British Empire," I say.

Snow smiles again.

"No need to be polite, Mellark. I know you want vengeance just as much as my niece. It was tragic how your whole crew died," he says.

I bow my head as memories of Thresh and other crew members fill my head. Commodore Snow shuffles some papers on his desk.

"We are not going after The Mockingjay in the usual way. This requires something a little bit different," he starts.

"Different how?" I ask.

"I want you to find The Mockingjay crew. And then I want you to infiltrate them. You will become part of them and find out everything about them. Where they dock. The location of their spoils. Find out who they love and then take it all away from them," he says.

"You expect me to live with the people that murdered my best friend?" I ask.

Snow shakes his head as a smile spreads across his face.

"I expect you to take away every last bit of hope they have and then stab them in the back. Do you think you can do that?" he asks.

The image of Thresh smiling at me before the sword plunged through his skin reappears in my head. The now familiar feeling of anger comes roaring back and answers for me.

"Yes," I reply.

* * *

I make a stop on my way back home. I knock on the door of Rue Andrews and the maid lets me in to see her. I bow when I enter and Rue smiles kindly at me. Rue is originally from the island and many of the men in the navy comment on her exotic beauty. Today her tight curls are pinned to her head and her dark skin looks smooth in the light that streams through the windows. It's easy to see why my friend fell in love with her.

"I am sorry I have not called around sooner, Miss Andrews," I say. "Thresh would be angry that I haven't looked in on you."

"Thank you. I wish we could have seen each other again under different circumstances," she replies.

I drop my head and nod it sadly.

"It's funny how quickly things change. I thought Thresh was going to propose to me when he got back," Rue muses.

I snap my head up and catch hold of her stare.

"He was going to propose, once he had got your father's permission. He loved you so much," I say passionately.

"I don't know if that knowledge makes everything better or worse," Rues replies.

I drop my head again and Rue sighs sadly.

"I just miss how he made me laugh," she says.

"He liked making you laugh. Sometimes he would test his jokes out on me beforehand," I reply.

A small smiles appears on Rue's face and she turns to look at me. I smile back at her and then step forward as I remove something from my pocket.

"The thing that would anger Thresh most about his death is that he broke his promise to you. He promised to give you back your handkerchief when he returned but it now rests at the bottom of the ocean. I found this in his belongings back at the fort. I hope it can make up for his broken promise in a small way," I say.

I hand Rue a plain white handkerchief and she takes it gratefully. It may not be as pretty as the one she gave Thresh but it belonged to him.

"Thank you," she says as she clutches the handkerchief tightly in her hands.

* * *

After my visit with Rue I get straight to work on Snow's order. I spend the rest of the day making myself look the part of a pirate. I cut off my ponytail so that my curls brush the top of my collar and throw some clothes in a barrel filled with dirt. My clothes come out of it looking grubby and I fray the end of some of the sleeves. I dig in the garden with my hands so my fingernails become embedded with dirt and wipe some soot on my face. I barely recognise myself when I look in the mirror and I don't like how easily I was able to transform myself into one of them.

The next day I set off in search of The Mockingjay and her crew. It is unknown where the ship makes its berth but I assume they must anchor in some ports to trade. I quickly eliminate all the royal ports as possibilities and begin making enquiries at the various local and black market ports.

It's frustrating work as most information about The Mockingjay is based on legend and I can't make it obvious that I am trying to find them. However, after a month of searching I finally grab hold of a genuine source. He tells me that The Mockingjay only trades at the black market port, Hob. I buy the man a drink and then set off for the port the next morning.

Hob is about as far removed from Port Capitol as possible. It is a well-known trading port of pirates and scruffy prostitutes with missing teeth prowl along the harbour. I try to keep my eyes down as I make my way along while the prostitutes hang out windows and call out to me.

"Blondie!" one calls.

Her blonde hair is tangled in knots and she has smeared blood on her cheeks to make them look rosy. I try not to scrunch my nose in disgust. She presses her chest against me and I put my hands on her arms to try to push her away.

"Been at sea long? I can remind you what warm flesh feels like," she purrs.

I manage to push her off me and she cackles before flashing me her naked breasts. I avert my eyes quickly to avoid staring at her dusty nipples.

"I'll even let you suck on my tits like a new born babe," she says.

I can't take it anymore and brush past her quickly. I'm no prude but there are just some things I would never do.

Things in Hob don't improve as I enter its main street. Several people lie, sleeping in the mud, as rats scurry over their bodies. Half-naked children run through the street brandishing swords and picking the pockets of drunks passed out in alleyways. I walk past two people haggling for a trade. But when the buyer doesn't pay the full price the seller pulls out a pistol and shoots the man straight in the chest. Nobody even stops to watch this event. It's common place here.

I remind myself that I am now one of these people and sights like this shouldn't bother me. But it does make me a little angry that the Royal Navy knows about this port and does nothing to shut it down.

I find lodgings in a local tavern and then take up residence on a stool at the bar. A one-armed older lady comes up to serve me. Half of her hair is missing and her teeth are black when she smiles at me but there is something comforting about her grey eyes.

"You're new here," she states. "Where are you from?"

"From all around," I reply, testing out my cover story. "I was on simple trading ship but we sailed into the wrong part of the ocean and the Royal Navy didn't like that. They destroyed our little ship without any questions."

"So jobless and homeless. You'll fit right in, in Hob," she replies.

I smile and tip my glass at her before taking a long gulp. I let out a satisfied sigh afterwards.

"Don't suppose you know of any work going? I'm down to my last few coins," I say.

"There's plenty of work here, just not all of it honest," she says with a grin. And a wink.

I laugh and sit back on the stool.

"At least the pirates are taking the fight back to the navy. I heard The Mockingjay destroyed the navy's premier ship in the Caribbean. Almost got Princess Cashmere too," I say.

"Aye. You can find some of the princess' jewellery in the streets here. There's a prostitute in Baker Street that wears one of her tiaras," she replies.

I force myself to laugh but anger bubbles inside of me, hearing this woman talk so casually about it. Good men died trying to protect that jewellery.

"But don't believe all the stories you hear. Captain Firebird is not a fierce as they make out. The crew are trying to find ways to stay alive just like the rest of us," she says.

I nod my head in agreement but feel the hate for them inside of me.

I find out the woman's name is Ripper and that she owns the tavern. It becomes clear that she knows some of The Mockingjay crew so I take up an almost permanent residency on the bar stool as I wait for at least one of the crew to appear. I help Ripper out occasionally with the stew she serves in the tavern but I learn quickly never to ask what meat goes inside the pot. She seems to take a liking to me and even pours me free cups of rum so I can't complain too much even though I am in dire surroundings.

Finally, after a week in Ripper's tavern, I catch my first glimpse of The Mockingjay crew. I recognise two of them as the handsome but deadly pirates that invaded The Victory not long ago. The bronze haired one is still missing a shirt and bounds into the tavern with a broad smile on his face.

"Ripper! Have you missed us!" he declares.

He then leaps over the bar and plants a wet kiss on the old woman's lips. Ripper smiles as she pushes him off her and shakes her head.

"Finnick, don't pretend I'm not the first girl you've kissed since you arrived at the harbour," she says.

Finnick brings his head down to her and wriggles his eyebrows.

"I might have stolen a few kisses on my way to you. But you know you are my favourite girl," he says cheekily.

"Only because I give you free rum," she replies.

Finnick winks at her and Ripper quickly finds him a drink. Every female eye in the tavern has turned in Finnick's direction. Most fix their dresses and stick out their cleavage, all desperate to catch the handsome pirate's attention. However, my gaze falls to the two other men that came in with Finnick.

One is the tall dark one I saw in The Victory while the other is older with muddy blonde hair, scruffy beard and a bottle of rum in his hand. They seem to be ignoring their friend and I frown when I see them pick up a bottle hidden behind the counter. The dark one pulls out a note from it and slyly passes it to the older man who pockets it before taking a long drink of rum.

I'm curious about the note but know I have other priorities at the moment. I need to get their attention and find a way on board that ship before it departs again.

The two men re-join Finnick and the old man slaps Finnick on the shoulder.

"We're only here to replenish our rum stocks, so you won't have too many opportunities to get your dick wet," he says, before taking another drink.

"That sounds like a challenge," Finnick says, wriggling his eyebrows.

"It amazes me you haven't picked up syphilis," the dark haired one replies.

"That's because I have higher standards than you do," Finnick replies with a grin.

The dark haired one hits him on the arm and Finnick begins teasing him about some of his conquests.

I turn my head away from them and scan the tavern to try and find a way to get their attention. It doesn't sound like they are in Hob long so I need to do something drastic to prove my worth to them.

Eventually my eyes land on two navy sailors, probably on leave and wanting to find a woman and somewhere to gamble. They are the perfect target.

I down the remains of my rum and then walk towards them. One has a foot sticking out from under the table and I smile before purposefully tripping over it.

I fall to the ground dramatically and the sailor turns to me looking confused. However, I act completely enraged.

"What the fuck was that? You tripped me, you fucking bastard!" I exclaim.

The sailor's eyes widen and he puts his hands up in defence.

"I didn't mean to. You should watch where you are going," he replies.

I lunge forward and shove the sailor hard in the chest.

"I should watch where I am going? Maybe you should watch where your fucking foot is. You navy bastards are all the same. Nothing is ever your fault," I sneer.

A large portion of the tavern have stopped to watch our argument unfold, including the members of The Mockingjay crew. Finnick leans an elbow against the counter and watches on with a grin.

Now I have got their attention I add more to my performance. I push the sailor again, this time so hard that he topples off his chair.

"What the hell! You're crazy!" the sailor exclaims.

I step forward so that I loom over him, before dropping down and grabbing a fistful of his jacket.

"You are an entitled dick that pretends to protect us but actually make our lives hell," I spit.

The crowd in the tavern cheer as I play on the almost universal hatred for the Royal Navy here. I smirk at the sailor but his friend decides to step in. He pushes off his chair and tries to swing a punch at me but I duck out the way. Instead the sailor charges into a big man with no hair and hits in him the stomach. The man looks down at the sailor and rolls his shoulders back.

"Fucking navy prick!" the man yells before punching the sailor in the face.

That's all it takes for a full blown fight to break out. Nearly every man and some of the women in the tavern descend onto the two navy sailors and punches start to get thrown. Soon the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the cracking of bones fills the room and it doesn't take long for chaos to ensue as people start attacking whoever is nearest.

I throw in a few punches myself, making sure The Mockingjay crew see me before slinking to the side and ducking out the door. I grab a bottle of rum on my way out and then sit outside drinking it while the fight continues to rage on inside. Suddenly a large crashing sound appears beside me and a body is thrown through the window. A couple of men jump through the window and continue to grapple with the other man in the street, until he eventually wriggles away and they chase after him.

I shake my head as I witness the worst in humanity.

I don't have to wait long for The Mockingjay crew to find me. They appear from the door and stop when they see me. Finnick grins down at me.

"Thank you for that. It's been a while since we've been in a tavern fight that big," he says.

I act nonchalant as I shrug my shoulder and take a sip of my rum.

"The navy bastard deserved it," I reply.

The dark haired one narrows his eyes and studies me carefully.

"Why do you hate the navy so much?" he asks.

"The same as everyone else. The took my life from me," I say.

I quickly tell them my made up events, including a fake last name, that led me to Hob. They seem to buy it and Finnick nods his head impressed.

The older man takes another swig of his drink.

"Do you know who we are?" he asks.

"Ripper said you were The Mockingjay crew. I've been admiring your work recently," I say.

"I'm glad you approve. Ripper talked to us too. She says you help with the stews. Does that mean you can cook?" he asks.

I'm surprised that Ripper talked about me to them but take the opportunity.

"I can cook the basics. Even bake bread," I reply.

"Good. We need a cook. Our last one had to leave after we caught him stealing some of our plunder. The job's yours if you want it," Finnick says.

A smile spreads across my face. I can't believe it's been this easy.

"When do we sail?" I reply.

The old man grins and tips his bottle at me but the dark haired one shakes his head.

"The captain won't go for this. There are no orders to find a new cook. And we know nothing about him," he says.

"You really want to keep eating Darius' food?" the old man replies. "Ripper spoke highly of this young man. I trust her judgement. And the captain trusts mine."

Finnick slings his arm around the dark-haired man.

"Lighten up, Gale. We could do with some new meat on the ship. Your stories are getting pretty old and this one looks like a legend," he says.

Gale shakes his head.

"I'm blaming you when the captain gets mad," he says.

Finnick just grins and the old man smiles at me.

"Are you ready to see the famous Mockingjay?" he asks.

I nod my head and get up to follow them to the dock.

Finnick continues to joke with Gale all the way to the ship and it annoys me that he is so cavalier even though he has inflicted death on so many people. The ship soon comes into sight and I am taken back to the day I last saw it. My jaw and fists clench and I have to take a deep breath to calm my anger. I would happily blow this ship up now if that had been Snow's orders.

Finnick swings on board and I climb up the ladder. Most of the crew great Finnick merrily and he bounds about as he sings out of tune. However, their eyes soon turn to look at me curiously.

I scan the new faces and am glad that I killed the man who killed Thresh so I don't have to face him today. It's a misfit crew with members of all different ages and sizes. I am surprised to see so many women on board. All are in tattered and worn clothing and many have bottles of rum in their hands. It's going to be very different from being in the navy.

"I'll get the captain," Gale says before turning to the captain's quarters.

My fists clench at my sides as I think about meeting the man that ordered for my crew to be killed. Barely anything is known about Captain Firebird but I am expecting a tall and intimidating man. In many ways, a pirate version of Commodore Snow.

My eyes fix on the door of the captain's quarters and I hold my head high as I wait. I won't come across as weak. Gale opens the door not long after and a slender figure slips out from behind him. My heart stops at the sight of a beautiful girl with long dark hair in a braid and smoky grey eyes. A mockingjay flies down to rest on her shoulder. I am reminded of the figure I saw through the smoke as I escaped The Victory and know this must be her. I wonder if she is the captain's daughter.

The girl looks at me and crosses her arms over her chest. She doesn't look impressed to see me.

"Who on Earth have you brought me, Gale?" she asks.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Captain, this is Peeta Smith, our new cook," Haymitch says.

I'm shocked that this young beauty is the captain of this ship. She is the complete opposite of what I was expecting.

"You're Captain Firebird?" I blurt out without thinking. "But you're a…"

Captain Firebird narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"If you value your tongue you won't finish that sentence," she replies.

There is a fire in her eyes that makes me gulp. The rest of the crew tenses as well.

"Exactly what part of captaining a ship requires a dick to be swinging between my legs?" she adds.

I feel like a chastised child and duck my head in shame.

"None," I say before raising my head to look at her again. "Beg your pardon. I've just be in awe in what you and your crew have achieved these last few months. I'm nervous to be in front of your presence."

The crew chuckle while Captain Firebird scowls at me.

"Don't bother trying to get in my good graces. I don't need your compliments," she replies.

I nod my head before ducking it again. I keep my mouth shut in fear of angering her further. There is something about her that unsettles me. Haymitch decides to step in and rescue me.

"Katniss, be nice to the boy. He can make Ripper's rat soup edible so can't be all that bad," Haymitch says.

Katniss. Such a pretty name for someone so fierce. I say her name under my breath and like the way it rolls off my tongue. But she still scowls at me, looking very unimpressed.

"I didn't order for another cook," she states.

"I warned them you wouldn't like it," Gale says.

"You could have tried harder to dissuade them from bringing him here," Katniss replies.

"I didn't want to disobey the first mate's orders," Gale says, glancing towards Haymitch. "But I'm happy to throw him overboard if you order it."

A small smile appears on Katniss' face and she shakes her head.

"Not yet, Gale," she replies.

I watch the interaction between the two of them carefully. It's clear that there is a close bond between the two and that they are not afraid to call each other out. Haymitch may be her first mate but Gale is her friend. He's the one I need to impress to get her on side.

Finnick then steps in to give his opinion.

"Captain, this man started a tavern fight single handily. You should have seen the way he moved in there. He's a fighter and we lost a few good fighters in the battle with The Victory," he says.

I tense when I hear them mention The Victory. No one seems to bat an eyelid at the mention of it and my anger surfaces again. But I have to contain it because Katniss is looking at me carefully. I push my shoulders back as she studies every inch of my body.

"Sword or pistol?" she asks eventually.

"Both," I reply. "You need to be prepared for any situation."

She narrows her eyes and looks over me again. My heart thumps loudly due to the intensity of her stare. I've never felt this judged before.

"He can sleep in the brig until he has gained our trust. You'll be released at dawn to serve breakfast," she says.

I nod my head.

"Finnick and Johanna, take him below deck," Katniss orders.

Finnick grins at me, while a woman with short spikey hair steps forward and gives me a wink. She hooks her arm through mine.

"It's about time the captain employed someone handsome," Johanna says.

She then reaches down and gives my buttocks a squeeze. I want to flinch away from the overly familiar touch of a person that most likely killed some of my friends. But I can't let them see. I need to play along if I am going to convince them I am trustworthy. So I force a chuckle even though it feels like it's against every moral I have.

"I think Finnick may be hurt by your comments," I reply.

Finnick raises his eyebrow at her and Johanna gives him a wicked smile.

"Finnick over compensates for having a small dick," she replies.

Finnick grins and ducks his head closer to hers.

"It's still bigger than yours," he replies.

The two of them share a grin and Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Stop insulting each other and do your jobs. We sail first thing tomorrow," Katniss says.

Finnick and Johanna shut up and tug me towards the brig. Katniss watches me with her smoky eyes and goose flesh appears on my arms. I make sure that I hold her stare until I am out of sight.

The brig is located deep within the belly of the ship. It's right next to the chickens and cows they keep on board for milk and eggs. The place stinks of animal droppings and I almost gag on it. The chickens cluck and shake their feathers out as they walk across our feet. I jump back, wary of how close their pointed beaks are to my skin. I'm almost glad that the iron bars of the brig will separate me from them.

The brig is only a couple of feet wide and long so I know I will have to sleep crouched in the corner. The floor is thick with tar and rots in some places. Johanna smirks as she opens the door of the brig and shoves me in.

I stumble back against the cool iron bars and she leans against the door frame.

"If you want somewhere more comfortable to sleep just whistle. I'm more than happy to share my bed," she says.

"Don't do it, Peeta. She hasn't washed in months," Finnick replies.

I smile back at them.

"It's not too bad. At least I won't be disturbed by anybody's snoring," I say.

"No. But enjoy the chickens pecking at your feet," Johanna replies.

I shudder. Birds are my least favourite animal. Johanna picks herself off the door frame and shuts it behind her. The clinking of the lock echoes around the room. She peers through the iron bars and grins at me.

"Don't worry. You won't be in here too long. The captain has a thing for blonds," she says.

Finnick laughs and I raise my eyebrow. Johanna winks at me again and then turns to walk away with Finnick. The two of them jostle each other on the stairs as they race back to top deck.

I sigh heavily as I scan my limited surroundings. I pick up my boot and scrunch my nose in disgust as the tar drips down from it. Now they are gone I can allow my anger to resurface again. They show no remorse for what they have done and it fuels my desire for revenge. But I am going to have to be patient. I can't rip away everything they hold dear without gaining their trust first.

I lean back against the iron bars and turn to look at the animals. A cow stares back at me and pushes its nose against the bars. I reach my hand out to pet it on the nose and it sticks out its tongue to lap at my hand greedily.

"They are going to pay for what they did," I say determinedly as I continue to pet the cow.

The cow of course can't reply and the fire in my heart rages brighter.

* * *

I try to curl myself into a comfortable position on the floor of the brig but my limbs are too long and I'm very squished in the corner. I try to shut my eyes to find some sleep but I can't focus on anything other than how uncomfortable I feel. The chickens keep clucking to make me aware of their evil presence. I keep twisting and turning to try and alleviate the pain in my cramped limps but no position seems to work.

Suddenly there is a loud crash and the only remaining light smashes against the floor, plunging the room into darkness. I scramble to my feet and grip the iron bars tightly as I try to peer into the darkness.

"Finnick? Johanna? Is that you?" I call out.

There is no response and even the cows and chickens go quiet, meaning an eerie silence descends on us. The only sound is the natural creaking of the ship. I try not to panic but my heart rate is still fast. It was probably one of the animals that knocked the light. If the pirates wanted to kill me they would have done it in front of the whole crew, not down here in secret.

My eyes slowly adjust to the darkness and then I think I see a shadowy figure flit across the room. I spin round to face the direction that the figure seemed to move to. But then I hear creaking of floorboards behind me. I twist back round quickly to try and catch a glimpse of what made the sound

Suddenly one of the cows moos and gets to its feet. It bashes against the brig and I stumble back against the bars. I grip on to the bars tightly and try to take deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart. But as I do so I feel something long and sharp pointing into my back.

"The captain leaves sacrifices to the devil in this brig," a voice hisses in my ear.

My heart almost explodes from my chest and I lurch away from the pointy object. Unfortunately, I can only move a couple of feet before I meet the iron bars. In my rush to get away, I bang my head against them and tumble to the ground stunned.

A moment later a fit of laughter can be heard from behind me and a torch is lit to light up the room. It reveals Finnick and Johanna clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"Oh my God! You almost knocked yourself out!" Johanna chuckles.

I get back to my feet unsteadily and grip onto the iron bars tightly.

"What the fuck! I thought you were trying to kill me!" I exclaim.

Finnick grins wider at me and brandishes a wooden sword in my face.

"It's made of wood. But I'm disappointed that you didn't scream," he says.

Johanna nods her head as she moves closer to me.

"Darius actually shit his pants when we pulled this trick on him. That's one of the reasons why he was relegated to ship's cook," she says.

"You do this to every new recruit?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Johanna shrugs her shoulder casually.

"You can learn a lot about a person when they are scared. And you held up better than most," she says.

"Plus people's reactions are the best source of entertainment on this ship," Finnick adds.

My grip tightens on the iron bars as I hate them even more for playing tricks when they have already caused so much pain. The shouldn't be able to sleep at night because of all the killing they do.

"Does this mean I get out of the brig?" I ask.

The two of them grin.

"Not quite yet. But you were closer than you were an hour ago. I hope you get some sleep," Johanna replies.

I shake my head and then they skip out the room. I hear them laughing about me their entire ascent up the stairs.

Sleep is even harder to find after their little trick. I jerk my head every time I hear the slightest creek and then chastise myself for worrying over nothing.

"Get a grip, Mellark," I say to myself. "There is nothing that will hurt you on this ship."

I wrap my arms around my legs and close my eyes tightly. I try counting sheep to make myself go to sleep but it doesn't seem to make any difference. In the end I give up and go back to my imagining all the different ways I can wipe those smiles off their faces.

A little while later I hear the stairs of the ship creek as someone descends them. I take a deep breath and keep my back to them. I'm not in the mood for more games.

"I'm not going to fall for your trick a second time, Johanna," I call out.

But it's not her voice that replies.

"Johanna's tricks are so obvious. You wouldn't know I was tricking you until it was too late," Katniss says.

I snap my head round to find the captain staring down at me. I scramble to my feet so I can look in her eye.

"Then I will make sure I do nothing to warrant you to play a trick on me," I reply.

My heart beats fast again and my palms begin to get sweaty. Katniss' stare is so penetrating that I feel exposed every time she looks at me.

"Why do you want to be on The Mockingjay?" she asks.

"I admire what you do. I want to be part of a ship that takes down the Royal Navy," I lie.

Katniss shakes her head.

"That's not it. Tell me the truth," she demands quietly.

I gulp and I worry that she already suspects me. I already sense that she has a clever head on her body. I ponder my possible answers for a long moment before deciding that the partial truth is the best bet.

"Revenge," I eventually reply, my fists clenching at me sides.

Katniss smiles before nodding her head.

"Welcome aboard The Mockingjay, Mr Smith," she says.

She turns to leave but I don't want her to just yet. She ordered to sink The Victory and kill all my friends. I want to know what type of person can make that decision.

"What about you?" I call out. Katniss stops before slowly turning around to face me. "Why are you captaining this ship?"

She stares at me for a long moment and for a moment I get caught in her grey stare. I feel anger when I think about what she has done but I want to know more about this mysterious woman.

She is quiet for so long that I don't think she is going to answer me but she eventually speaks.

"Survival," she replies.

* * *

A freckled faced, red haired man wakes me the next morning with a wide grin.

"Good morning! I'm Darius and I'm taking you to the ship's galley," he says.

The man sticks out his hand for me to shake and I take it before following him up the stairs.

"You were the cook before I came?" I ask.

Darius nods his head.

"They needed someone quickly after Marvel was dismissed. I wasn't paying attention during the vote and didn't make my excuses quick enough. I don't think anyone likes my cooking," he replies.

I nod my head and Darius leads me into the small galley. The galley is well stocked having just docked in Hob and herbs hang from the ceiling. Dozens of sacks of grain and crates of ship's biscuits line every wall. It is difficult to move among it all as Darius takes me to the stove.

"Obviously we have some fresh meat on board at the moment and the herbs can be used to mask the taste of the meat as it goes rancid. Though I never managed to get the right combination of herbs on the meat. I think I actually made it taste worse," Darius says.

I force a smile and then study the surroundings carefully, making a mental note of what the ship has.

"The cows and chickens are used to get milk and eggs but when their feed runs out you can kill them so we can get fresh meat. Don't get too attached to the animals. I made that mistake and still haven't gotten over eating Betsy on our last voyage," Darius continues.

I nod my head again and finish my mental inventory of the galley. I stuff my hands in the pockets of my breeches and turn back to look at Darius.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll make sure to turn away the cow's advances when I sleep in the brig tonight," I say.

Darius laughs.

"Try and not hurt her feelings when you do," he replies. "I'm sure you will do well. Anyone is going to be an improvement on me."

"Have you been on The Mockingjay long?" I ask.

"About a year. I was part of the navy at Seam but they let me go after some pirates escaped under my watch. There's not much work for a disgraced navy man but I've known Gale since we were children. He suggested I join the crew. I was just a common sailor until I was forced into the cook's role just before the attack on The Victory," he replies.

My ears prick up at the mention of The Victory and I use the opportunity to find out more about the attack.

"I heard about the attack on The Victory. It was a bold move to attack the premier navy ship in the Caribbean," I say.

"The captain said that The Victory was understocked with gunpowder to make room for Princess Cashmere's belongings. It was easier than the tales make out," he replies.

I frown at this bit of information. There is no way that Captain Firebird would have known for certain that we had removed cannons for the princess' belongings. She could guess but no one knew this outside the crew of The Victory.

To my surprise the smile then drops from Darius's face and he hangs his head.

"It was pretty brutal. We lost a lot of good men," he says.

My jaw clenches as I think about all the good men The Victory lost. They were better than this lot of murderous looters.

"If I'm honest something felt strange about the attack. We were told to leave no survivors, an order that the captain never normally gives," Darius adds.

I frown again as I shake my head.

"I thought your crew was famous for leaving no survivors," I say.

Darius shakes his head.

"The orders are always kill if you need to to save your life. We always burn the ship afterwards but anyone left still alive is normally taken prisoner or allowed to row away in a lifeboat," he replies.

My frown gets deeper as I try to figure out this new bit of information. After what happened on The Victory, I don't even know if I can believe him.

But I don't get to question any further as Darius lets out a sigh and then straightens back up.

"Good luck down here. Don't get too offended if the crew hate the food. Finnick and Johanna will say that just to tease you," he says.

I force a smile and Darius pats me on the shoulder as he squeezes past. I'm soon left alone with my confusing thoughts.

* * *

I open a sack of oats and then go down to milk the cow. I've never done it before and at first I squirt more milk on my body than into the bucket. But eventually I get the hang of it and get enough milk to be used with the oats to make porridge. I even find some honey and decide to use it for the captain's breakfast.

Once I've finished making the porridge I knock on the door of the captain's quarters and wait to be let in.

"You can enter," Katniss' voice floats through the door.

I take a breath before pushing open the door but let out a scream when something swoops towards my head.

"What the hell!" I exclaim as I duck out its way.

Katniss laughs as a mockingjay glides over my head before coming to rest on her shoulder. Katniss smiles fondly at the bird and raises her hand to feed it some seeds. The little bird bends to greedily peck the food out her hands.

"I didn't think you would be scared of small birds, Smith," she says.

I let out a loud sigh as I try to compose myself again. I straighten up and tug the ends of my shirt's sleeves down.

"I had a recurring dream as a child of birds pecking my eyes out. It was one of the reasons I found it difficult to sleep with the chickens last night," I reply.

Katniss smiles again and the mockingjay stops eating out her hand. It then brings its head back up and tilts it as it looks at me.

"The Mockingjay always has a bird on board. It's bad luck not too. But don't worry. Jay will only attack under my command," she says.

"You're teasing me," I reply.

Katniss smiles again and shrugs her shoulder.

"It's a captain's right to tease their crew," she replies.

I can't help but smile back at her. Even though every brain cell tells me that I hate this woman.

There is a moment of silence when we get stuck staring at each other until I remember why I came in the first place. I clear my throat before addressing her again.

"I just came to find out when you would like your breakfast to be brought to you," I say.

Katniss frowns at me.

"I don't need my food to be brought to me. I eat with the crew," she replies.

I'm surprised by her answer. In the navy the best food was saved for the captain and it was considered an honour to be asked to dine with him. It would be unthinkable for the captain to dine below decks.

"Beg your pardon. I was not aware of this protocol," I say, ducking my head.

"Darius obviously didn't do a good job training you," Katniss replies. "You will realise quickly, Smith, that things on The Mockingjay are different than other ships. We are a family on here and I do not see the point of acting superior. That's how mutinies start."

I bring my head back up and get caught in her stare. She's so unlike every other captain I have met.

"I would hurry back below deck, Mr Smith. The crew will be getting hungry and Johanna's tricks get more mean spirited when that happens," Katniss says.

"I'll be on my way," I say, bowinf my head.

Katniss tips her head to dismiss me and I then scurry back to the galley.

There is a lot of noise when I get back down to the crew's quarters and lots of banging on the table.

"Hurry up, Smith! Or I'll slip the cow's poo into your meal," Johanna calls.

I cradle the large pot of porridge into the room and place it at the head of the table. Katniss appears with Gale moments later and he comes up to me.

"You'll take the first taste, Smith," he says.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You think I've poisoned it?" I say.

"We met you yesterday. We need to be careful," he says.

I shake my head but dip the spoon into the pot. I make a show of scooping out a large amount and gulping it down. Once I've swallowed it all, I lick my lips and let out a satisfied sigh.

"I'm not going to die any time soon," I say.

Gale narrows his eyes at me and the whole crew watch me in silence for the next couple of minutes. When there are no obvious signs of illness, Gale nods his head and turns back to Katniss.

"He's good," he says.

Katniss nods her head.

"Plate up," she announces.

I let out a sigh of relief and then the crew shove bowls in my face as they clamour for food.

Katniss makes everyone wait until everyone has a bowl before we can eat. She asks for quiet and the room falls silent in an instant. Everyone ducks their head as she prepares to thank God.

"Thank you, God, for this meal that hasn't been prepared by Darius," she starts. There are a few snickers around the room and Darius blushes. "We pray for a favourable wind and for Finnick to finally find a shirt."

The room bursts into laughter and even I can't help the laughter escaping from my lips. Finnick stands up and bangs his bare chest proudly.

"Monkeys don't wear clothes so neither do I. I am using this moment to start my revolution against shirts. All are welcome to join. But Haymitch, you and that strong chest of yours should be the first to join up!" Finnick declares.

"Fuck off!" Haymitch replies as he raises a bottle to Finnick. "Only whores are willing to see this flappy gut."

The crew roar with laughter as Haymitch clutches the extra flesh around his middle. Even Katniss smiles and joins in with the joke.

"Didn't a whore give you your money back last time we docked? Even she couldn't stand the sight of your naked chest," she jokes.

"I'll still beat you all in a fist fight," Haymitch grumbles.

He brings the bottle of rum back to his lips and takes a long drag. The crew continue to laugh but the lure of food becomes too great and the teasing on Haymitch stops as people greedily spoon the porridge into their mouth.

The noise doesn't let up as people finish eating. There is lots of joking and teasing and Finnick and Johanna even challenge each other to see who can finish their meal the quickest. The hierarchy of the ship is forgotten as everyone laughs together.

I find myself watching Katniss for most of the meal. Gone is the fierce scowl and an almost permanent smile appears on her face. She speaks to everyone at the table and her and Gale make a game of throwing knives into place mats. I'm amazed to see her win every time.

My staring at her doesn't go unnoticed. Haymitch had been sitting quietly drinking rum beside me but decides to speak up.

"Don't even think about it," he says before taking another drag.

I force myself to look away from Katniss to turn and face the old man.

"What are you talking about?" I reply.

Haymitch just smiles at me.

"I see how you are looking at her. You are not the first to be mesmerised by our lovely captain," he says.

"I am not mesmerised," I say a little too defensively.

Haymitch smirks.

"If you say so. But I will warn you. Katniss may find a warm body to share her bed with every now and again but it's never one of her crew," he says.

"I do not want that from her. I just find her fascinating. She's friendly with the crew and yet they all respect her," I reply.

Haymitch nods his head in agreement.

"She's fierce when she needs to be but also fair. I think she is probably the best captain I've sailed under. I think even better than her father," he says.

"How did she become captain of this ship? She is so young," I ask.

"The Mockingjay was her father's ship. He was born in a brothel and piracy was the best option for a child like that. He took this ship just before Katniss was born and she grew up on here. When he was killed by the navy five years ago, the crew unanimously voted Katniss as their new captain. She knows this ship better than anyone," he replies.

I nod my head but become even more intrigued by her.

"Katniss won't judge anyone on board this ship. It's why she lets a drunk widower be her first mate," he says taking another sip of rum. "Try not to fall in love with her."

I let out a small laugh and then Haymitch's attention is turned by another member of the crew. I try to not stare at Katniss as much for the remainder of the meal but my eye keeps being dragged back to her.

* * *

The rest of the crew eventually venture back to top deck and Katniss barks out instructions as we get set to sail. I stay in the galley, cleaning up the mess and taking a closer look at the reserves on board.

By the time I have finished, the ship has set sail and the port at Hob is a dot in the distance. There is a favourable wind that puts the crew in a good mood and makes our pace swift.

I make my way up to the deck to see what jobs I can help out with. I start to wonder what the ship's first target will be and wonder how I will react if I am told to attack a ship in the Royal Navy. As I climb the stairs I hear Haymitch and Katniss discussing something in hushed voices. I press my back against the wall and try to peer into the room. Gale is also with them and Haymitch doesn't look best pleased.

"I don't like the frequency of these notes. If we keep attacking navy ships at this rate, the whole of the Royal Navy will be after us," he says.

"The whole navy are already after us. We almost killed the princess," Katniss replies.

"Yes. And about that. Do you think whoever sends us these notes are going to be pleased that you let her escape?" Haymitch says.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise at this comment. The attack on The Victory gets even more confusing.

"They are still giving us notes. They can't be that angry," Gale replies.

Katniss sighs and shakes her head.

"Whoever sends us these notes has made it clear that they will destroy us if we don't follow their orders. And the plunder is good. We've all been able to send more to our families," Katniss says.

"I agree. But we need to be smart. I think it might be time to find the author of these notes," Haymitch says.

"You're right. But we can't find anything out until we dock again. Right now our priority is our attack on The Tribute," Katniss says.

They then all bend their heads to start discussing the next attack on a navy ship. My head struggles to get around everything I have just heard. I remember the note I saw Haymitch and Gale pocket in Ripper's and wonder if it had instructions on to attack The Tribute. But who is giving them these notes and why?

* * *

 **A/N: So the plot thickens. There is a lot going on that isn't all that it seems. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Katniss gathers the entire crew above deck late in the afternoon. I find myself squeezed between Darius and Finnick and they both have excited grins on their faces.

"Bets on what our next raid is? I'm thinking another royal ship," Finnick says mischievously.

Darius shakes his head.

"No way. The captain is not that arrogant. I'm guessing a cloth merchant vessel," he muses.

"You are so boring, Darius. It is that lack of ambition that will mean you will never be captain of your own pirate ship," Finnick teases.

"But also the reason I probably won't swing from the gallows," Darius counters.

Finnick casually shrugs his shoulder.

"Life is worth a bit of risk," he replies. He then turns to me. "What about you, Peeta? Want to join our wager?"

"I don't even know what we are betting," I reply.

I've tried to laugh along with them during their banter but have to bite down hard on my teeth to stop myself from getting angry and saying something stupid. Attacking a ship should not be something that you joke about.

Finnick grins broadly at me.

"The same thing we always bet. Our ration of rum," he says. "Plus a forfeit of the winner's choosing."

I force a laugh but am saved from answering as Katniss demands everyone's attention.

"Our next raid has been identified. A small navy ship called The Tribute. It's sailing to England and is filled with jewels for the king," Katniss starts.

Finnick smiles triumphantly as he turns to Darius.

"Well, well, well. Another royal ship. I expect my rum by the sunrise. I better start thinking of your forfeit," he says, tilting his head and tapping his chin.

Darius hangs his head in defeat but I keep my attention focused on Katniss.

"It sets sail in three days and I plan for us attack it just as night falls. If my calculations are correct we should intercept it near the Arena Rocks. The darkness will disguise the rocks and we should be able to run the ship onto them," she continues.

Excited murmurs break out among the crew and many begin discussing what they plan to do with the royal booty. I only feel sick.

"I might keep some of the gems for myself this time. I think emeralds go fantastic with my complexion," Finnick says, placing a hand on his bare chest.

I shake my head.

"How does the captain know this information anyway? The navy won't be broadcasting this news publicly," I say.

Finnick shrugs his shoulders.

"The best pirates have little birds everywhere to fill them in with secrets. I find it is best not to know who these little birds are. That way they keep coming back," he replies.

I try to figure out if he is lying to me because I am new and untrusted or genuinely knows nothing about the note I heard Katniss, Gale and Haymitch discussing earlier. Whatever the answer is, I won't find out more about those mysterious notes tonight. These pirates are not stupid and I am going to have to work hard to gain the truth.

"What are we to do with their crew once we've taken the ship?" someone calls out.

"Normal orders. Kill if you have to but nothing unnecessary. All saviours will be allowed to escape on the lifeboat. No one is to be left alive on the ship when we burn it at the end," Katniss replies.

There seems to be a sigh of relief at these orders. I look around, confused again. This crew don't seem to enjoy killing which is against everything I know about pirates. I can't get my head around it.

Katniss starts shouting out the different roles during the attack. Johanna is placed on the jewel extraction team while Darius will be left on board to help with the cannons. Unsurprisingly Finnick and Gale are put in charge of the attack team and Finnick punches his hand in delight.

"I love fighting navy sailors. They are normally so arrogant and I love seeing their face when we defeat them," he says.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Because you are so humble and modest," I reply.

Finnick grins at me and claps me on the back.

"It hasn't taken you long to join in with the teasing. We haven't even finished breaking you in yet!" he exclaims.

I laugh but stop when Gale approaches. He stares at me seriously.

"You will be under my watchful eye, Smith. The tavern fight proved you can hold your own in an attack but one slip up and you'll be left abandoned in the middle of the ocean," he says.

"You won't have any more questions about my loyalty after the attack. And I plan on getting out of that brig once it is over," I reply confidently.

Gale narrows his eyes at me.

"Arrogance is not an admirable quality," he replies.

I open my mouth to make a cutting comeback but Finnick steps between us both.

"Look, Gale. We all know you are the one that protects the ship from potential bad new recruits but you do come across as a bit of a prick while doing it," he says.

Gale exhales loudly.

"I have to be thorough. We don't need another Marvel," he replies. He pauses before turning back to face me. "You'll meet with us tomorrow. We'll meet after breakfast so we can go through attack plans. I hope you're up to it."

I nod my head and his gives me one last hard look before turning and walking back to Katniss.

Finnick turns to me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about him. I swear he is more fun, particularly with some rum in him. He's just protective of Katniss and this ship. He's spent almost his entire life on board," he says.

I nod my head in understanding.

"Are he and Katniss….?" I ask.

"Lovers?" Finnick says with a cheeky grin.

He shakes his head.

"No. They are both too stubborn. One of them would end up killing the other," he jokes.

I laugh and the subject changes. I look back over to Gale and realise that my main aim tomorrow will be to impress him. In an ideal world I would even get a chance to save his life.

* * *

The next couple of days are spent going over every single detail in the plan of attack. I quickly realise why this ship is the best pirate ship in the Caribbean. I didn't expect pirates to be so thorough but Katniss plans in greater detail than the navy. I don't follow every aspect of the plan but Gale seems to want to trap The Tribute against rocks and then something else happens that will cause confusion and chaos. I guess that if I don't fully follow it, neither will the navy.

The butterflies in my stomach multiply the closer we get to the attack. The Tribute is based in a different port from me so I won't know any of its crew but I still don't like the idea of attacking my own people. I am being asked to fight, rob and possibly kill. It goes against every moral I have.

I don't sleep the night before and this time I can't blame it on the chickens. I try to keep myself busy throughout the day but find it hard to distract myself while everyone else is so excited. I catch both Katniss and Gale watching me carefully at various points of the day and I just know they are watching me to see how I handle an imminent attack.

Eventually the sun begins to set and the stars pop into the sky. The pristine white sails of The Tribute then appear, shining on the horizon. The crew gathers on the starboard side at the first sight of it. Excited chatter breaks out and many people nudge each other and make bets. This all stops as soon as Katniss walks up behind us. The crew all stand to attention as they turn to face her. Katniss prowls along the deck, with Jay the mockingjay, sitting on her shoulder.

"Every man and woman on this ship has a role to play tonight. Every one of you is just as important as the other. We all work together and do it for each other. There is no greed and we do it to feed our families. Remember that when we take the ship," she says.

There are lots of nodding heads and I find myself nodding along too, wanting to be part of it too. There are no cries for blood or carnage. Only a steely determination to succeed. Once again Katniss has surprised me.

"Good luck and do The Mockingjay proud," she adds.

More nodding of heads and then everyone gets into position. I take up my place up beside Gale.

"This is your opportunity, Smith," he states.

"I don't plan on disappointing," I reply.

Gale nods his head and then we both pin our eyes on this ship in the distance. On Katniss' orders, every lamp on the ship is extinguished and we sneak up onto The Tribute.

The darkness hides us as we sail closer. Gale plans to come up behind them and then push them into The Arena Rocks. I've never heard a crew so quiet as we approach the navy ship and The Tribute does not see us until we fire the first cannon.

Everything happens at once after that. The lamps on the Mockingjay are lit again. Shouts arise from The Tribute. More cannons are rolled out. The Mockingjay crew jeer. Sword are brandished. Gun shots fired. Cannons crunch wood. The peaceful night is disturbed.

The Tribute falls immediately into Gale's trap as the smaller ship tries to out run us. But they only head straight for the rocks. Most of their crew is so busy trying to fight The Mockingjay off that no one keeps a look out.

Gale and I almost lose our balance as the Mockingjay is hit by a cannon and I grab hold of his arm to keep him steady. Gale rights himself with my help and tips his head in thanks. I nod my head back but we don't get any more time as there is suddenly a loud crunching sound. The crew of The Tribute all turn their attention towards where their ship has just crashed into the rocks. There is further panic from The Tribute as they all rush towards the wreckage. Gale turns to me with a grin.

"It's time to lose your pirate virginity," he says.

I try to grin but my heart thumps loudly in my chest. Various member of the crew begin to swing aboard The Tribute. Gale hands me a rope and I follow him on.

I stumble as I land on the navy ship and Gale turns to look down at me.

"Get on your feet, Smith! Make yourself useful!" he calls.

I nod my head as I pull myself up. My sweaty hand slips a little on the sword and the clang of metal rings in my ear. I take a moment to gain my bearings and then spot a navy sailor racing towards me.

I raise my sword to meet him and he takes a swing at me. We tussle and I duck underneath his arm to try and attack him from behind but he spins round quickly to meet me. We continue to counter and dance around each other and I find it quite easy to predict his moves. We've been trained by the same system and this almost cancels each other out.

I know Gale is watching but I can't bring myself to use my full strength against this sailor. I don't want to hurt one of my own. However, this sailor is younger and my greater experience pushes him down. He meets my hits with less force each time and eventually falls against one of the masts. I close in on him and use my elbow to break his nose. His sword clatters to the ground and the blood pours out his nose. I turn to leave him, satisfied that I have disarmed him.

I spot Finnick leaping in the air as he fights off more sailors. He manages to take two out with a strong kick and pushes another over board. But he doesn't notice the sailor creeping up behind him. I get a sudden flashback to when Thresh was stabbed on The Victory and I realise I can't let the same thing happen again. My feet move before I can even think and I charge at the sailor. I knock him with an almighty cry and we begin to grapple on the ground. Finnick spins round, looking confused and then relieved as he sees what I've done.

The navy sailor manages to get a punch to my face but I wrap my arms tighter around him and manage to throw him underneath me. I kick him in the groin and he yelps in pain before Finnick comes to help me out and we both manage to throw him over board.

We share a grin before Gale chases a sailor off deck and turns to wipe the sweat of his forehead.

"Good work, Peeta. Help me with this lot," he says tipping to the next batch of navy sailors.

I let out a sigh of relief and jog over to join him. We work together to fend off the sailors and distract them from the looters below deck.

Eventually Johanna and her team come back on deck carrying heavy trunks.

"Got the jewels. It times to go, boys," she says with a smile.

Gale nods his head and then shouts orders for retreat. I help Johanna and the others load the trunks on The Mockingjay while Gale stays on board to round up the remaining sailors who have not already jumped ship. The Tribute's lifeboats bob in the water as they watch their ship slowly start to sink. Eventually we haul all the trunks on board and Gale swings back across, stating the ship is cleared.

The Mockingjay crew all cheer and slap each other on the backs as the booty is safely secured. But a hushed silence soon falls over the ship as Katniss steps forward with a bow and arrow. Everyone turns to watch her as Haymitch then moves next to her to light the tip of the arrow. The flames flicker in the darkness as Katniss pulls her arm back and takes aim. All the crew snap to attention and raise their hand to their head in salute. I watched, amazed, as Katniss sends the arrow soaring into the night sky.

The arrow pierces the wooden mast and it doesn't take long for the sails to catch fire. The Mockingjay slowly retreats as we watch the other ship go up in flames. The crew cheer again as another navy ship is successfully sunk. Finnick comes bounding up to me with a bottle of rum and even Gale seems to be smiling at me.

"Congratulations on your first pirate raid! You know it is tradition for the newbie to dance around naked after it," Finnick says.

Gale shakes his head.

"Don't listen to him, Peeta. He and Johanna enjoy humiliating other people," he says.

"The tables have turned," I say with a grin. "You are sticking up for me now. Does that mean I gained your trust tonight?"

Gale smiles again.

"You did pretty good. I think we worked well as a team," he says.

"Does that mean I get out the brig?" I ask with a grin.

"I'll have to speak to the captain," Gale replies.

We share a smile but Finnick hurries us to drink up. Singing and dancing starts up and the ship becomes full of life.

However, the merriment is brought to an abrupt halt as a pain filled cry fills the dark night. Katniss snaps her head towards the cry coming from The Tribute. My eyes are drawn towards it too and I catch sight of a burning figure crawling across its deck. The sound only gets louder and more excruciating.

Katniss' eyes widen in surprise but this look quickly turns to anger. She spins round and pins her anger on Gale.

"You said you checked the ship. How did you miss him?" she demands.

Silence falls immediately around the ship and Gale hangs his head in shame. Even I feel uncomfortable seeing this side of Katniss.

"I thought I had checked everywhere. I don't know how I missed him. There is no excuse," he says.

Katniss seethes and takes a few steps towards Gale. He pulls his head back up once she is in front of him.

"You can't be sloppy on this ship. I expect my orders to be fulfilled. You will be spending a night in the brig while you contemplate your mistakes," she says.

Gale nods his head and Katniss holds his stare a moment longer before turning her back and storming away. Jay flies in after her before she slams the door of her quarters.

Johanna gives Gale a sympathetic smile before tugging him below deck. I stare after Katniss for a while, confused by her anger and parting of me wishing I could go after her.

The silence on board stays for a while after Katniss departs but eventually everyone starts to disperse. Some people try to find sleep, others are left on watch and some sit about drinking quietly. All the earlier merriment over the successful attack has gone. When I turn around I find Haymitch watching me carefully.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind," he says.

I sigh as run a hand through my curls.

"I just don't understand why she is so angry. Killing is part of piracy, isn't it?" I ask.

Haymitch nods his head grimly and takes a sip of rum.

"Yes. You cannot attack navy ships and not expect death and most pirate ships thrive on it. But you have probably figured out that this ship and its captain are not the ordinary," he replies.

I nod my head but am still confused.

"Why won't she let anyone be left alive on the ship before it is burned?" I ask.

Sorrow fills Haymitch's features.

"Being burned alive is one of the most painful ways to die. I would take drowning any day," Haymitch begins. He pauses to take another drink before gaining the courage to speak. "Five years ago, Katniss' father was doing a trade aboard another pirate ship. Unfortunately, the good old Royal Navy interrupted it and started firing with abandon. The ship was easy kindling and Heath couldn't escape. The navy had no intention of capturing anyone alive and Katniss had to watch, in the distance, and aboard the Mockingjay, as her father was burned alive."

I hang my head as I listen to the story. I wouldn't wish seeing your parents die on anyone. I may believe that the Royal Navy is the corner stone of the British Empire but it doesn't mean that we can't be as ruthless as the pirates. But the story makes me understand Katniss and her motivations better. My heart aches for the young girl that had to witness that.

"The flaming arrow is to remind the navy how they showed no mercy when burning her father. But she doesn't want to inflict the same fate as they did on him. She believes it is the cruellest way to kill," Haymitch adds.

I nod my head and for the first time begin to see these pirates differently. They are not as brutal as I first thought.

Haymitch leaves me not long after and I am left alone with my thoughts. My heading is still whirring with all the events of this evening so I don't even attempt to try and find sleep. I pull out my notebook and find a quiet place on deck. I pick up some graphite and let my head guide the markings I put down on the page.

For the first time on board The Mockingjay, I don't feel angry towards the crew. The crew that attacked tonight was very different from the one that sunk The Victory. And from various bits I've heard, tonight's attack seems to be more of the norm. Instead I become angrier with the person behind the mysterious notes. They were the ones that ordered the death warrant of everyone on board The Victory and maybe The Mockingjay were powerless to ignore their orders.

I play over these thoughts for a while until I finish a picture of a dandelion. The bright weed reminds me so much of the garden in the family home I had in England and it brings me comfort to think about simpler times.

In an impulsive move I get up and move towards Katniss' quarters. I fold the picture and take a breath before ducking down and sliding the picture under the door. I wander down to the galley and begin making preparations for the next day.

I become so absorbed in my work that I forget that I even gave the picture to Katniss until I turn around later and come face to face with her.

I jump a little in surprise and clutch my hand to my chest as my heart races after being given a fright.

"Jesus, captain! I didn't hear you come in," I say.

She looks at me confused before showing me the drawing I gave her.

"What is this?" she asks.

"It's a dandelion. It's a yellow weed that grows in the grass during spring and summer," I reply.

Katniss huffs and shifts on her feet.

"I know what a dandelion is. Why did you give me a drawing of one?" she demands.

"I always associate dandelions with hope. That no matter how bad things get, they can get better again," I reply.

Katniss quirks her eyebrow at me, unconvinced. I smile as I move around to join her on the other side of the table. I gently take the drawing out of her hands.

"Every winter the dandelion is killed off by the cold and frost. But no matter how severe the winter is, the dandelion always reappears in the spring. It might feel like winter for you right now but I promise that spring will come again," I continue.

The frown disappears from Katniss' face and she reaches out to take the drawing again. She's quiet as she studies the picture and I think I even see a smile on her lips. My heart pounds as I wait for her to speak again. Eventually she pulls her head back up to look at me.

"And you drew this?" she asks.

I let out an internal sigh of relief and a wide grin spreads across my face.

"Yes. I've drawn on anything I could get my hands on since I was a child. My mother told me it was a too feminine pursuit but I've always found in calming to do when at sea. And it gives you less of a headache than drinking rum," I reply.

Katniss smiles again as she looks back down at the drawing.

"It's beautiful. There aren't many beautiful things on this ship," she says.

My heart beams with pride and I instinctively take another step towards her. This time when Katniss looks back at me, I can see the specks of blue in her eyes.

"I think Finnick might take offence at that remark," I joke.

Katniss laughs and the sound is even more beautiful than her grey eyes.

"Finnick is beautiful in a too obvious way. I like the subtly of this," she replies.

We share a smile and are then quiet for a moment.

"Thank you," she eventually says. "It reminds me of the dandelion crowns my little sister used to make for me when we were children."

I smile at her again and feel pride at making her feel better. In this moment I forget she is a pirate captain and just see her as the interesting young woman she is.

She clutches the drawing in her hand tightly as she turns to leave and I can't stop grinning as she does so. Just as she is about to exit the galley, she pauses and turns back to face me.

"Peeta," she calls back to me. "You can join the crew in their quarters tonight. A hammock is more comfortable than the brig floor."

She gives me one last smile before disappearing out the door. I don't remember ever smiling so wide.

* * *

 **A/N: So Katniss has started to warm to Peeta. She certainly nothing like he was expecting and it's going to make him question everything he knows so far.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The mood slowly lifts over the next couple of days. Gale is released from the brig and the tension floats away from Katniss' shoulder. As soon as the crew sees that she is more relaxed they loosen up too and Finnick leads the charge by finally coming up with Darius' forfeit. For forty-eight hours Darius becomes Finnick's personal dancing bear. Darius has to dance on Finnick's command. Any time. Any place. Anywhere. The funniest time is when Finnick commands Darius to dance while he is taking a piss overboard. The poor man ends up hopping about on one foot as he keeps hold of his dick but still ends up with piss all over himself. Even Katniss cracks a smile at the sight.

I spend the days wandering around and trying to get to know everyone in a bid to fully gain their trust. Katniss doesn't speak to me after I give her the dandelion picture but I find the rest of the crew to be just as fascinating as their captain. They are a strange bunch of people that probably shouldn't have found each other. I learn sign language from Pollux, a young man who had his tongue cut out after he tried to escape the house where he was forced into serving in. And then there is Cecelia, who chose piracy over prostitution to feed her four children. I even get to know the ship's cat, Buttercup, who seems to spend most of the time lurking in the galley, looking for scraps or hissing at people.

The more I get to know them the more I find myself warming to them. None of them seem to have the greed that I so often associate with pirates and they embrace me into their fold. With all the crew of The Victory gone I realise I miss the camaraderie with them. I miss the teasing and the knowledge of having people that will watch your back. Over the next couple of days I get that sense of belonging again. And at some points I even forget that I am supposed to hate them.

We head with the king's jewels towards a secret island that The Mockingjay crew use to hide their spoils. I remember enough of my role on this ship to realise that its location could be of importance to Commodore Snow.

"So if this island is on no maps, how did you find it in the first place?" I ask Haymitch one hot afternoon.

He is as usual drinking a bottle of rum and takes a long sip before answering me.

"Heath and I found it by accident about ten years back. We were trying to intercept a rum ship…" Haymitch begins.

I roll my eyes.

"That's a surprise," I say sarcastically.

The bottle stops mid-air as Haymitch turns to glare at me.

"I'm beginning to not like you," he replies.

I grin.

"I apologise. I was taught to respect my elders. Carry on," I say.

Haymitch shakes his head but carries on his tale.

"As I was saying, we were trying to find this rum ship but got caught up in the worst storm I've ever been in. It sunk the rum ship and blew us onto this island no one had ever heard of. We all woke the next day with the cargo of the rum ship washed up on the beach and thought we were in heaven. Heath named the island Cornucopia, we opened the rum, ate some coconuts and raced sea turtles on the beach. It's where we always go after we've succeeded," he says.

I smile as I try to picture a younger Haymitch prancing around the beach with Katniss' dad. I wonder if he was happier then.

"Please tell me you also danced around a fire naked," I say.

Haymitch grins at me.

"How else would we keep the evil sea spirits away?" he says. "As the newest recruit, you will be leading the dance at our next landing."

I let out a laugh and we both relax against the ship.

"Finnick always throws the biggest celebration when we land. You probably won't remember your first visit on the island," Haymitch adds.

I laugh again before Haymitch begins regaling me with stories of celebrations from the years past. I laugh and nod my head in all the right places but spend the whole time figuring out a way to find out the co-ordinates of the island to send back to Snow. I have a mission on board this ship and I can't let the friendly ways of The Mockingjay crew get in the way of that.

From keeping an ear open I learn that a map with Cornucopia's co-ordinates is in the captain's quarters. I watch Katniss' schedule and work out the times she is mostly likely to be absent from them. I bide my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak into her quarters.

I take my chance during one of the moments Finnick commands Darius to dance.

"Dance, my little monkey! Dance!" Finnick calls.

Darius immediately drops the mop he has and begins prancing around the front of the ship. Finnick starts up a tune and the majority of the crew stop what they are doing to watch him with smiles on their faces.

"I want to see a twisting jump!" Finnick calls.

Darius hangs his head for a moment and takes a deep breath to prepare himself. Everyone watches as he bends his knees and leaps into the air. He does a pretty impressive spin but slightly over does it and then mistimes the landing. He crashes into some rotten wooden and his leg gets trapped in the plank.

"Fuck!" he yells. "It's squishing my balls!"

There are howls of laughter and nobody rushes to help. However the commotion is enough to bring Katniss out of her post and she comes over to assess the situation.

"You're an idiot. The jump would have been spectacular if you hadn't fucked up the landing," she says with a smile.

Darius moans in protest and the crew laugh again. I use their distraction to sneak away from them.

Nobody notices me slink away and I slip into the room unseen. However, I stumble back against the door as Katniss' mockingjay swoops past me. Jay squawks as I close the door before flying over to rest on its perch. It tilts its head to the side and sings a couple of notes as it watches me.

I clutch my hand to my chest as I wait for my heart beat to slow down. The bird still watches me and I peer out the glass in the door to check if the noise has alerted anyone's attention. I seem to be okay and let out a sigh of relief as I step away from the door. I eye the mockingjay carefully as I step further into the room.

"I will have no qualms cooking you," I say as I walk past.

Jay tweets again and then flies over to nibble on a tray of seeds. I watch the bird for just a second longer before scanning my eyes over the room.

It doesn't take me long to find the map I am looking for. It's laid out for all to see on the table in the centre. I quickly walk over to it and search the map for the island I am looking for. The island of Cornucopia is marked on the map with a symbol of a mockingjay and I hurriedly note down its co-ordinates on a scrap of paper. I carefully fold the note up and stuff it in my pocket before turning to exit the room.

However, just as I am about to leave, I catch sight of a note lying on the table. It's simply addressed to The Mockingjay and I'm suddenly curious to know of its contents. Could it be one of the mysterious notes the ship has been receiving? Maybe it will give me more clues about who sent the order to sink The Victory and kill all my crewmates. Instinctively I start to inch closer to the note and find myself reaching a hand out towards it.

But I'm broken out of trance by the sound of bodies moving outside the door. I jerk my hand away and can hear Katniss and Gale's laughter floating through the door.

"It always seems to be Darius that gets himself into these situations. Part of me thinks he enjoys being the laughing stock of the crew," Gale says.

Katniss chuckles and I can see her nod her head through the frosted glass.

"The comedy value of this ship has definitely been raised since he joined us," she replies. "I've got some good quality rum inside. I'm going to get him some to help him ease the pain."

Gale laughs but I begin to panic as I frantically search the room for a place to hide. My heart hammers rapidly in my chest as I hear the doorknob twist. I finally spot a slither of space underneath Katniss' bed and roll underneath it just before she steps into the room.

I lie as flat and as still as possible as Katniss walks in. I barely allow myself to breathe as she moves towards Jay and he tilts his head so she can ruffle his feathers.

"I sometimes think I'm captaining a crew of crazy people," she muses as the bird lets out some satisfied tweets.

Katniss lets out a light laugh as she strokes the bird's belly and then turns to move further into the room. I freeze as her feet step past the bed. She seems to pause for a second and I pray she can't hear the pounding in my chest. But eventually her feet move forward and I hear the clinking of glass bottles. She must rummage for a few moments before finding what she is looking for and walking back out the door.

I let out a sigh of relief once I've heard the door close and stay hidden underneath the bed for a few moments longer to regain my composure. When I'm sure it's safe to come out, I roll and stretch out my limbs.

Jay still looks at me as I stand up and I turn to face him.

"I promise not to cook you if you don't tell her I was here," I say.

The bird shakes out its feathers and I take that as an agreement. I double check the co-ordinates are still safely stowed in my pocket and then duck out the room quickly.

I keep the note on me as we complete the last two days of our journey. I plan to post the note to Commodore Snow as soon as we dock at the next port. This is the first step of fulfilling Snow's orders.

* * *

I can't help but gape at the paradise that appears on the horizon as we approach Cornucopia. The sea is as clear as the purest crystals and the sand almost as white as snow. An abundance of leafy trees stretch along the shore line and tropical birds fill the skies. Haymitch comes up beside me with a massive grin on his face.

"I told you it was heaven," he says with a grin.

I can only nod my head in agreement and eagerly jump off the ship once she has anchored. There are shouts of delight from the crew as they arrive on what must feel like their second home but the celebrations are put on hold as the king's jewels are unloaded from the ship. I help move the trunks off but get told off repeatedly by various members of the crew for staring at the beautiful scenery for too long.

We take the jewels to a cave hidden behind a tumbling waterfall and my eyes widen again as I see all the treasures twinkling on the walls. The place is full of shiny gold objects and coins, trunks filled with the finest materials and dozens of caskets of rum. I shake my head in awe.

"Why do you keep this all here? Why don't you spend it all?" I ask Johanna.

She drops a medium sized trunk on the ground and stretches out her muscles before answering me.

"It's about supply and demand. If we only release a few pieces from the royal family at a time we can demand more money. And it's dangerous to offload too much loot at one time. It attracts either the navy or murderous thieves," she replies.

"This may be the most restrained pirate ship in the Caribbean," I say.

Johanna shrugs her shoulder casually.

"You never know what's going to happen next. We might be on a roll right now but tomorrow we could go out and get sunk by a storm. This is our insurance policy and anyone can dip into it when times are tough," she says.

I frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Johanna sighs as she tucks a trunk in the corner.

"None of us do this to get rich. It's about survival and supporting our families," she says.

My frown only grows deeper.

"Take Finnick, for example," she continues. "His grandmother gets sick a lot but the doctor in her town prefers to trade in silk so he can keep his wife happy with new dresses. The latest medicine hasn't been helping his grandmother recently so Finnick will be allowed to take a trunk of silk back so he can pay the doctor for more expensive medicine."

I nod my head in understanding and my gaze lands on Finnick. He stands, bare-chested, on top of a rock as he shouts cheerful instructions to the crew.

"I've never heard him talk about his grandmother," I say.

Johanna gives me a sad smile.

"He finds it hard to talk about her. She basically raised him and was the character of the town. She wasn't afraid to answer back to the navy. Finnick doesn't like seeing her become this weak and fragile person. A lot of his loud persona is to distract from the pain he feels over her," she says.

I look over at Finnick again and would have never have guessed that about him. I've misjudged him and many of this crew badly.

Johanna turns to go back to The Mockingjay and tips her head to encourage me to come with her. I take one last look at Finnick before following her out the cave.

"What are you going to spend your share of the spoils on any way?" she asks.

"A roast pig. I'm already sick of ship's rations," I say, rubbing my belly.

Johanna laughs.

"You and the captain think alike. Food is always the first thing Katniss buys after she has taken care of Prim," she says.

I smile and feel an unexpected little thrill in my belly at knowing Katniss and I have something in common.

"What about you? Do you go straight to the tavern?" I ask.

Johanna grins at me.

"Most of my money goes to my best friend. He lost a leg in a mining accident and can't find any work. Any money I have left over I spend on axes," she replies.

"Axes?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know how satisfying it is split a log in two? Best stress reliever there is and it scares away anyone I don't want around," she says.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"I'm definitely never going to piss you off. You are scarier than any man I have ever met," I say.

Johanna turns to me with a grin.

"That is the greatest compliment you can ever give me," she says.

* * *

The merriment begins as soon as the last trunk is unloaded from the ship. I see Johanna put those axe skills into use as she fells palm trees with a surprising ease and speed. These logs are all bundled together to make a bonfire on the beach while Darius and some other crew members gather some instruments and start up a tune. Finnick and Gale crack open coconuts and pass the rum around. It doesn't take long for people to start dancing around the fire.

Johanna grabs my hand and tugs me towards the dancing. She plants my hand firmly on her waist and presses her body up against mine.

"Time to show me your moves," she says with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Aren't we a bit too close for dancing?" I reply.

I pride myself with my dance skills and it means am I not without a partner at the dances at Port Capitol but I was always taught to respect woman during them. Hand holding is the closest we get.

"You've seen too many society balls. Close proximity is what makes dancing with the opposite sex fun," Johanna replies.

I raise my eyebrows at her but won't lose this game she has started. I grip onto her waist tighter and begin spinning her around the fire quickly. She grips onto my arms to steady herself as we twirl around and once we've complete one rotation of the fire I fling her out before tugging her closely back into me. Johanna laughs as we bump back into each other and then I dip her down as she kicks one leg out in the air. I slowly pull her back up before we start twirling again, this time at a slower pace.

"I underestimated you. You know how to move a woman," Johanna says.

"I'm far from innocent," I reply.

"None of us are," she says. "I was worried that you were too pure for this ship. You may have started that fight in Ripper's tavern but there has always seemed to be something good about you."

My heart rate picks up as I panic that my attempts to fit in are not good enough. That Johanna can sense the navy man still in me.

"But I think that's what the captain likes about you," she continues.

I raise my eyebrow.

"The captain likes me? She has barely said a word to me since the attack on The Tribute," I say.

Johanna gives me a wry smile.

"Katniss tends to run from things that make her feel uneasy," she replies.

She still has that smile on her face and she then laughs before taking the lead of the dance. She doesn't bring up Katniss again but I turn to look at the dark-haired beauty. To my surprise, Katniss is looking at me, but she quickly looks away when she catches me looking back. An unexpected warmth begins to fill my chest.

Johanna and I spend the next several songs dancing together and I don't think I have laughed so much as we both battle to take the lead and try to outdo each other with more extravagant dance moves. But eventually Finnick calls for a change up.

"Everyone switch partners! I'm bored of dancing with Castor!" he calls.

Johanna and I slow our steps and she gives me a wink.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Peeta. Let me know if you ever want to dance with your clothes off," she says.

I laugh but Gale spins around and twirls her away. I turn to find a new partner and come face to face with Katniss. I give her a shy smile as I step in to offer her my hand.

"Can I have this dance?" I ask.

There is a hint of a smile on Katniss' face as she steps in to take my hand. I almost think I hear her take a sharp intake of breath as I move my hand to her waist and pull her closer. She brings her head up and our eyes lock together.

"You have finally managed to escape Johanna," she says.

I can't stop the smile on my face.

"I didn't realise that you noticed. How long were you watching us?" I ask cheekily.

We step to the side and then back again before I raise my hand and Katniss walks around me. I don't let go of her stare as she dances around me and twist my head to follow her. I get her back in hold and press her closer than before.

"You can't help but notice when Johanna dances," Katniss replies.

I grin again. If I had a bigger ego I might think she was jealous.

"She is a good dancer. But I would like to see you dancing," I say.

I then spin Katniss out, pulling her back in before spinning her out to the other side. Our eyes snap back together as she falls back against my chest and I feel the tightening of her grip on me. The song then changes to a slower tune and instead of the extravagant moves we begin gently swaying on the spot wth her fingers curling into the soft curls at the base of my neck. The fire light flickers across her beautiful face making her grey eyes smoulder more than usual.

"I've been dancing all night," she replies.

"But not with me," I say.

Katniss doesn't say anything but keeps her eyes on me. The rest of the world seems to shrink until the only thing that seems to be in it is her face.

We stay swaying on the spot for I don't know how long but eventually Katniss tilts her head away and steps back.

"The music has stopped," she says.

I reluctantly let go of her hand and realise she is right. The only sounds are of the fire crackling and the murmur of voices talking. My heart drops as our little moment ends.

"Darius is tired of playing, sweetheart," Haymitch calls over to her. "Why not sing us a song?"

Katniss steps even further away from me and I feel something like longing as she walks over to Haymitch and the small band that had been performing.

"I'm only singing because it's you, Haymitch," she says with a grin.

The old man smiles back at her before he takes another drink. Most of the crew stop what they are doing to gather around and Katniss takes a seat on a bit of driftwood. She smiles before opening her mouth to sing.

 _Are you, Are you,_

 _Coming to the tree…_

Every muscle in my body becomes still as I become mesmerised by the melodic sound of her voice. Goose flesh appears on my arms as the entire island falls silent. Even the birds stop to listen.

In that moment, I know I am a goner.

* * *

Katniss sings a couple more songs, a few of them a bit more upbeat, and the dancing starts up again. I have to leave the group to find some peace. I have too many confusing thoughts running through my head.

I walk along the beach until I can barely hear the rest of the party and sit down in the sand, looking out at the dark horizon. I take a sip of rum and shake my head. I can't believe I've got myself in this situation.

I'm falling for her. I'm falling for the captain of a pirate ship. The captain of the pirate ship that killed my best friend and the rest of my crew. What sort of idiot am I?

And yet there is this small voice in my head that says it wasn't her fault. She was ordered to by some unknown source. This pirate ship isn't motivated by greed and riches but to support their families. I reach down to pat the note with this island's co-ordinates in my pocket. I know how to bring this ship down but it suddenly doesn't seem that simple.

I sit stewing over my thoughts for ages, just getting more confused by the minute. I think the only solution is to get drunk enough to forget all about it.

Eventually I hear footsteps coming towards me on the sand and I'm not sure if I should be delighted or annoyed that it is Katniss that sits down beside me.

"Finnick was worried that you had walked off a cliff," she says.

I smile before taking a drink and then offering one to her. Katniss takes the bottle off me and takes a long sip.

"I just needed some quiet. It can be a bit much being around everyone every day," I reply.

Katniss nods her head in agreement.

"I love them all but Finnick's enthusiasm can be exhausting," she replies.

I smile and then we sit in silence for a few moments as we pass the bottle between us.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," I eventually say.

Katniss smiles at me gratefully before turning to look back at the sea.

"Thank you. Singing was always something I used to do with my father," she says.

She hasn't mentioned her father to me since I've been aboard the ship but I know from Haymitch that he meant a lot to her. I'm surprised she's opened up to me.

"Haymitch told me what happened to him. You must miss him a lot," I reply.

Katniss nods her head.

"It might sound pathetic to say but he was my best friend. He taught me everything I know. The whole crew loved him. He would go down and sing to wake them up in the morning," she says.

A smile appears on her face and I can't help but smile with her.

"The whole crew love you too. I've never seen a crew have so much respect for their captain," I say.

Katniss blushes and pushes her toes into the sand. Her hands start to sweep the sand around her. She is quick to deflect the attention away from her.

"What about you? Are you close with your family?" she asks.

I shake my head as I lean back on my hands.

"I haven't seen my family in ten years. Not since I got on a ship to come here when I was eighteen," I reply.

Katniss looks a little shocked by my revelation.

"Don't you miss them?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulder.

"I get letters twice a year to keep me updated with their lives. I have nieces and nephews I've never met but it doesn't really bother me. My crew has always been my family," I reply.

Katniss nods her head.

"I understand that. I love everyone on this ship nearly as much as my sister," she says.

I smile again as she proves just what makes her such a good captain. There is another moment of quiet before Katniss turns to me.

"That's why you want revenge, isn't it? Because your crew, your family was killed?" she says.

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair.

"That's part of it. But I think another part is that I am trying to make up for it. My best friend was watching out for me and saved my life but I couldn't do the same for him. I guess a lot of my desire for revenge is to make up for that and not my hatred for the people that did it," I reply.

"I know exactly what you mean," Katniss says softly.

I feel her fingers slide over my hand and tangle with my own. I turn to face her and see the understanding in her face. Because that is exactly how she feels about her father.

Everything gets even more complicated as I don't know how I can hurt her to complete my revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: Peeta is getting in deeper than he thought he would. Katniss is going to continue to make him question his motives.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

We spend a total of three days on Cornucopia Island. The crew rejuvenate themselves by gorging on coconuts and oysters and frolicking in the crystal-clear sea. I don't think the mood among the crew has been higher. But I spend the three days in a constant dilemma.

I tell myself to put distance between me and Katniss. It is the only way I will ever be able to complete my mission from Commodore Snow. But the island is small and it's almost impossible to escape her for long. I begin to hate my heart for picking up speed whenever she smiles in my direction.

Eventually we leave the island and I hope to hide away in the galley to avoid Katniss and refocus my mind on the task I was given. There is not much food left in the cupboards and we will have to stock up on food on our next stop. I manage to fry the fish Finnick had caught earlier and hope the crew don't complain about the meagre portions.

Gale comes down to see me just as I am seasoning the fish. He swipes a bit of coconut off the counter and looks at me contemplatively as he chews on it.

"Can I help you?" I ask, not even looking in his direction.

"Is everything alright?" Gale asks.

I wipe the sweat on my brow as I begin slicing the fish. I struggle to look Gale in the eye.

"I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?" I reply.

Gale swallows the last of the coconut and stares at me intently.

"You've been quiet ever since the first night on Cornucopia. I know I don't know you that well but you had been full of chatter since you'd been on board," he says.

I try not to show the tension in my body as he questions me. I thought I had done a good job of hiding my dilemma but it seems Gale is more perceptive than I first thought. I know that my next words are important. I finally pull my head back up to look Gale straight in the eye and give him a weary smile.

"The bonfire on the beach reminded me of the navy sailor that we left on board The Tribute. I've been having nightmares about it ever since. Except in my dreams it is me that is left to burn in the flames," I say.

The lie falls so easily off my tongue. I almost believe it myself. It's true I have not been sleeping but that has more to do with a grey eyed captain than a burning sailor. Gale sees the tiredness in my eyes and nods his head in understanding.

"You and Katniss are so similar. I'm not sure she's been sleeping either," he replies.

I try to keep my heart calm at the mention of her name and Gale sighs before coming closer towards me.

"It's natural to feel some guilt. There are parts of piracy that damage your soul and killing is always the hardest part," he adds.

I nod my head but stay silent as I sense he has more to say.

"I don't enjoy killing. The first time I took a life I actually left The Mockingjay for two months. I didn't know anything about the man that I killed. Not his name, or age or who his family was. But I saw his face clearly every time I closed my eyes. But I quickly realised that it didn't matter where I was, he would always follow me around. And in the end I found it was easier to carry him around with me than watch my siblings waste away through starvation," he continues.

Some of Gale's words resonate with me. I've killed for the navy and not known who I have felled. It bothered me at first but eventually I became numb to it. I nod my head in understanding.

"Just remember who you are doing this for and it's easier to live with," Gale finishes.

I smile gratefully as I realise that Gale and I are more similar than I first thought. We just fight for different things.

"Thank you," I reply. "That's really good advice."

We share a smile before Gale swipes another bit of coconut and ducks out the room. I go back to cooking the fish and make sure I focus on Thresh.

* * *

After my conversation with Gale I make more of an effort to appear as chirpy as I was when I first arrived on board. I make sure to talk with everyone and continue to gather information on them. I don't purposefully seek out Katniss but talk with her whenever she comes my way. I don't want it to look like anything is amiss with me.

However, on the third day I am nominated for the night watch and discover Katniss is on watch with me. The stupid part of me is excited to spend some time alone with her and away from prying eyes. But the other part of me is wary about where it could lead.

At first my only company is Buttercup. He prowls along the top deck, sniffing for rats and occasionally coming my way looking for scraps. I feed him some tiny strips of leftover fish and scratch his ears.

"Do you think you could catch me some rats for the soup? I have a new recipe I want to try before we get back to Hob," I say to the orange cat.

Buttercup licks the juices off my fingers but when it becomes clear I have no more food for him he skulks away, searching for his next meal. I probably should spend more time watching the sea but I find watching Buttercup far more amusing.

He must finally catch a smell because his tail perks up and he presses his nose closer to the ground. Moving stealthily, he follows his nose to some barrels in the corner. The cat tries to peer between them and sticks a paw through a crack. Suddenly, a rat scuttles out from behind the barrels and Buttercup reacts quickly. He yanks his paw out the crack and immediately sets off after the rodent. Buttercup hisses as he chases the rat around the ship and I find I have an avid interest in which creature succeeds.

The rat rushes past Katniss' door and Buttercup follows in close pursuit. However, the door to Katniss' quarters opens and she steps out treading on Buttercup's tail as he darts by. The cat turns, bearing its teeth and hisses angrily at Katniss. She screams as Buttercup takes a swipe of her boots and she tries to jump out the way.

"You stupid cat! Get away from me!" Katniss yells.

Buttercup hisses again at Katniss as she tries to back away. The rat is now long gone and I can't help but laugh at the look of terror on Katniss' face. She snaps her head around to scowl at me.

"I could have you thrown in the brig for laughing at your captain," she says.

I try to stop my laughter but can't stop the grin on my face.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I just didn't expect our fierce pirate captain to be afraid of a cat."

Buttercups sulks away and Katniss raises an eyebrow at me.

"This coming from the man who is scared of a bird," she replies.

"A bird can peck your eyes out," I point out.

"And a cat can scratch them," Katniss counters.

I tip my head back to laugh and then see that Katniss has a smile on her face too.

"That cat hates me. He hisses whenever I come near him," she admits.

"How odd. Because you normally have a reputation for being such a sunny and approachable character," I tease.

Katniss scowls at me again.

"Don't make me get the bow and arrows," she replies.

I smile as I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I'm sorry. Again. You win. Cats are definitely scarier than birds," I say.

I can tell she doesn't want to smile but can't help the one that appears on the corner of her mouth. I like that she is not as tough as she appears.

I pull out a crate and pat the spot next to me.

"It's going to be a long night. Conversation might help pass the time," I suggest.

A shy smiles appears on Katniss' face as she nods her head and comes to join me. I try to keep my heart rate under control as she sits next to me and I repeat Thresh's name like a mantra through my head as I try to remember why I am here in the first place.

At first we are both silent as we look up at the stars but eventually Katniss clears her throat to speak.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asks, turning to face me.

I shrug my shoulders as I lean back on my hands.

"I don't mind. Tell me a story. It doesn't have to be real," I say.

"I'm not good at making up stories," Katniss admits.

"Then tell me a story about yourself. About something that made you happy. I've been on board with you for over a month now and I'm still not sure what makes you happy," I say.

Katniss looks as if I have just asked her to reveal her deepest and darkest secret and is silent for a while. After a while I begin to question whether she will answer at all. However, she turns away from me and looks back out at the horizon. Her hands curl around the edge of the crate and she takes a deep breath before speaking.

"It was my little sister that found Buttercup. She found the stupid cat in a pile of rotten food with glass in its paw. She insisted that we take it home and nurse it back to health. I told you Buttercup hates me but he loves Prim. Just like every other animal. They are just drawn to her," Katniss begins.

I smile, glad she is opening up but can't help but notice that this story is about Prim. I don't think I have ever met someone who hates talking about themselves so much.

"Amazingly Prim hated the sea as a child. She would start crying as soon as the sea came in sight. One time father managed to get her on board while she was sleeping but she woke up and immediately panicked. I'm not really sure exactly how it happened but somehow, she ended overboard. It was the scariest moment of my life watching her disappear under the waves. There was a scary ten seconds when she didn't reappear," Katniss admits.

I nod my head and can't stop my hand reaching for her as she tries to blink away that memory. Katniss takes a deep breath as she takes a grip of my hand.

"But like I said, animals are drawn to her and a dolphin with a black spot on its fin appeared and swam to her. Everyone onboard was running about frantically as they tried to save her and all the while she was laughing as she grabbed onto the dolphin's fin and started swimming with it. She was never scared of the water again after that," Katniss continues.

The memory quickly changes from bad to good and Katniss gets lost in it for a moment. Eventually she turns back to me with a smile.

"The dolphin followed us everywhere after that. Prim named him Arthur because he was her hero just like King Arthur in the legend. Every day she would get up and jump in the sea to swim and splash with him. For a while I thought she loved him more than me," Katniss says.

I laugh and like the look in Katniss' eyes when she talks about her sister.

"But one day Arthur didn't come back after hunting for fish and Prim was almost inconsolable. She was certain that something bad had happened to him. None of us really believed her, thinking that Arthur has just gone back to his pod. However, when we landed again the governor of the island was showing off this dolphin with a black spot that had been captured in his fishing nets. He had made this little pool for it and charged people to come and see it. The governor liked his pets and already had pet monkeys and parrots. Arthur was perfect for his collection," Katniss says.

"Did you get Arthur back?" I ask.

A slow, triumphant smile spreads across Katniss' face.

"Arthur looked so sad in that cage but most of the crew didn't think he was worth it. They couldn't sell him for gold so why bother? I couldn't leave him there. Arthur's rescue mission was the first raid I ever planned," she says.

I grin widely.

"How old were you?" I ask.

"Thirteen. I got Gale to act as a distraction and father helped me make a stretcher so we could move Arthur. We almost got caught by the governor's wife but it was well known she liked a drink and was drunker than Haymitch. I managed to convince her we were angels in her dreams. We got Arthur back to Prim that very night," she says.

I can't help but smile with her. The pride is so clear on her face.

"And where is Arthur now?" I ask.

"Back on Seam Island with Prim. He lives in this little cove beside our house. Prim still goes swimming with him every day," she replies.

"So the first thing you ever stole as a pirate was a dolphin?" I say with a smile.

Katniss grins back at me.

"Yes. And it's still the most satisfying raid I've ever had," she says.

I nod my head in understanding.

"You keep on surprising me," I say.

I hold her stare for a long moment and a silence falls between us. I wonder if her heart is beating as fast as mine. Katniss eventually blushes under my stare and ducks her head. I can't take my eyes off her.

Katniss picks at a thread in her shirt and doesn't look at me as she speaks.

"It's your turn now. I want a story about you," she says.

"I'm not as interesting as you," I reply.

Katniss rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Don't think that I don't I see what you've been doing. You talk to everyone on board and ask them lots of questions about themselves. But you never share anything about you. You are the most mysterious person on this ship," she says.

I let a smile cross my face as I try to think of a safe story to tell. I've told so many lies since I came here that I don't have the energy to make something up.

"I really like to bake. My grandmother used to teach me when we went to stay with her on the coast. My brothers didn't have the patience for it but I like the calmness that comes while I'm kneading the dough. I don't think it was a coincidence that I was my grandmother's favourite grandchild," I say with a cheeky grin.

Katniss laughs.

"Why am I not surprised?" she says.

We share a grin before I speak again.

"Although my brothers didn't like baking bread they certainly liked eating it and I used this to my advantage a few times," I say.

I wriggle my eyebrows mischievously and Katniss laughs again.

"My oldest brother stole my favourite teddy, George. I took George everywhere with me and it didn't matter that the dog had chewed his ear and that one of his eyes were missing. It sounds like I loved George as much as Prim loves Arthur," I say.

Katniss smiles at me and this time it is her that keeps her eyes on me.

"Bran decapitated my poor George and tore out all the stuffing. It's the only time I have ever been heartbroken. After a solid week of crying, I began plotting my revenge," I continue.

Katniss nods her head and continues to hold my stare.

"I found a dead mouse in the kitchen and baked it within the bread. I then went to my brother and presented the bread to him as a gift. I said that I wanted to forgive him and forget the whole incident. I said the bread was a peace offering. Of course my brother was greedy and began chomping into the bread without asking any further questions. It wasn't until the tail got stuck in his teeth that he realised what I had done," I say with a grin.

Katniss tips her head back and lets out a loud laugh. The sound makes my heart flutter and it feels good to have shared this small memory with her.

"That's brutal. You had the making of a pirate from a young age," she says.

I shrug my shoulder.

"Well if the shoe fits," I reply.

We share a smile and Katniss shakes her head.

"That story explains why your rat soup tastes so good. You've had a lot of practice," she says.

I nod my head and Katniss stares straight into my eyes. She pauses for just a moment before speaking.

"I like talking to you," she admits.

I smile back at her as my heart feels like it swells three times bigger.

* * *

I have a few more conversations with Katniss during the remainder of the journey to Hob but I find it harder when there are other people around. I don't want anyone to guess my feelings for her but I suspect that Haymitch and Gale know my feelings are not purely platonic.

I still have the letter with the co-ordinates for Cornucopia in my pocket and it feels heavier the more I get to know Katniss and the crew. It's exactly the type of information that Snow wants but the thought of hurting Katniss still weighs heavily on my mind. I spend a long time standing outside the post office once we dock in Hob debating whether to post it. In the end my decision is made by someone laughing just like Thresh as they walk past. My mind focuses on my main motivation and I stride in wanting to honour my friend.

After I have posted the letter I find Katniss and some of the other crew heading towards Ripper's tavern. We are not docking in Hob long. Katniss is worried that The Mockingjay's recent attacks on navy ships will have attracted attention to us and it's not safe for us to be in any one place for long. We're stopping to replenish our supplies, trade some of our booty and enjoy some company with people not among the crew.

Katniss looks tense as she and Haymitch enter Ripper's. Finnick is as loud as ever and soon finds a pretty girl to entertain him while Katniss marches over to the same spot I saw Haymitch and Gale collect the note from last time. I watch them carefully as Katniss puts her hand in a jar and then goes pale when she pulls out the note. Haymitch puts a sympathetic hand on her shoulder as she hastily stuffs the note in her pocket.

While the rest of the crew enjoy themselves, singing, dancing and drinking rum, Katniss stays quiet as she sips on her drink slowly beside Haymitch. I want to go over to her, partly to find out what the note says but mainly to wrap her in my arms and tell her, whatever it is, it will be alright. But I don't. I don't know how to approach her without it seeming that I am nosy.

However, the opportunity presents itself to me once we get back on the ship. Our new supplies are loaded onto the boat, including a bushel of apples. Katniss likes to have a bowl of apples in her quarters. I knock on her quarter's door and wait to be let in. Once I'm allowed in I see that Haymitch and Gale are in here with her. You could cut the tension with a knife and my eyes are immediately drawn to a pile of letters scattered across the table. Gale clears his throat when he catches me staring at them and steps in front of the table to obscure my view. I snap my head back up and shake my head apologetically.

"I brought you the apples, captain," I say.

I find a space to put the apples down and can't help but try to peer at the letters again. Gale clears his throat again and glares at me.

"Eyes up, Smith," he says.

I look back up again and wonder if he will physically remove me from the room. Haymitch rolls his eyes and he takes a sip of rum. Katniss shakes her head.

"Leave it, Gale. We can't keep this secret from the crew any longer," she says.

Gale looks surprised but does step back from me.

"You trust him?" Gale asks.

Katniss' eyes find mine and a small smile appears on her face.

"I do," she says.

I beam with pride and it takes me a moment to realise what this means.

"What do the crew need to know?" I ask.

Gale steps aside to let me go up to the table and look more closely at the letters. There are about a dozen all in the same elegant hand. I pick up the one nearest to me.

"We have been receiving notes from an unknown source for the last year. Every time they tell us a port or ship to attack and give us every detail we would need to know to plan a successful raid. We are allowed to keep any booty we capture," Katniss explains.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"And the writer doesn't tell you why they want you to do this? They don't want any of the booty themselves?" I ask.

"Sounds too good to be true, right?" Haymitch says.

"It doesn't make sense," I say. "What happens if you don't follow the commands?"

Katniss bows her head solemnly.

"The first time, two of our crew were arrested on a regulation stop at Hob. The second time we found a member of our crew hung in the streets. We didn't want to find out what would happen if we ignored their instructions a third time," she says.

"Shit," I say as I begin looking through several of the letters.

"Shit is the perfect word to sum up the situation. We can't find a way out and I don't think it's going to end well," Haymitch replies.

I shake my head and Gale looks stressed.

"We need to find who is sending the notes. Once we know that it's just about finding the right leverage," he says.

Katniss sighs and puts both hands on the table as she looks down at the letters.

"Ripper says it's a different person that leaves the letters each time and quite often the person is found dead a few days later. Whoever it is must be dangerous. No one is to make any decisions about this without consulting me," she says.

Everyone nods their head and I continue to flick through the letters.

"Every port and ship they have asked you to attack has a link to the navy. They've not asked you to attack a single merchant ship even though they have the bigger plunder," I muse.

"There are plenty of people that hate the navy. That doesn't narrow it down much," Gale replies.

I furrow my brow even further as I look at the ship routes and solider numbers that were enclosed in the notes.

"What if they are in the navy?" I suggest.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks.

I grab hold of one of the letters and hold it up for them all to see.

"These solider numbers and ships routes are so accurate. You would only know all this if you were in the navy. Maybe someone is trying to bring it down from within and using this ship as the scapegoat," I say.

Gale doesn't look convinced but Haymitch actually puts the bottle of rum down to think about it.

"It's not the most ridiculous idea. The handwriting is fancy too. It suggests that it is someone well bred," Haymitch says.

"We can't rule it out," Katniss agrees. She then turns to Haymitch. "Get the street children to keep their ears open. Focus on them finding members of the navy who may be disgruntled. It could very well be someone high up."

Haymitch nods his head.

"I'll be right on it, captain," he says before ducking out the room.

I shake my head as I look at the letters. Could someone really be trying to bring down the navy from within? I can't think of anyone obvious that has reasons to hate it. What would it mean for me if this was true? I didn't expect this mission to fuck with my head so much.

"Where did the next note say to attack?" I ask, finally lifting my head up from the papers.

Katniss looks sombre as she answers.

"Port Capitol," she says.

My heart stops at her words.

It looks like I'm going home.

* * *

 **A/N: I know a lot of people had questions about why Katniss trusted the notes so I hoped this chapter helped clear some of that up. A lot of people have theories about them already and I love hearing any thought you have!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katniss gathers all the crew on top deck with Jay perching on her shoulder for support. It's clear now that the author of these notes is not going to stop and she can't keep it secret from the crew any longer. The crew catch sight of her grave face and immediately shoulders begin to tense. Some people tip their heads towards each other and theorise about what the captain could say. Haymitch and Gale stand either side of Katniss stoically. The smile even drops from Finnick's face as he realises that this is serious.

Katniss waits until the crew naturally falls quiet and then looks them straight in the eye as she addresses them.

"I'm going to start with asking for your forgiveness. I have been keeping something from you. I thought I was protecting you by keeping it secret but I realise now the consequences of my actions," she starts.

Murmurings break out among the crew and Jay tries to chirp to calm the situation. Katniss doesn't let this deter her though and carries on with what she has to say.

"I have received notes from an unknown source, telling us where to attack and giving us all the solider numbers and shipping routes. Nearly all our raids in the last year have been ordered by these notes," she says.

Louder murmurings break out and Johanna even shouts out.

"Why are we taking orders from someone we don't know? We're pirates. We're supposed to follow our own rules," she says.

Katniss ducks her head shamefully.

"When I ignored the first notes Bonnie and Twill were arrested. The second time Beetee was hung in the street," she admits.

There is an uproar and the crew begin to push towards Katniss. I step forward to try and protect her but Haymitch and Gale get there first. The shouts just get louder.

" _You said it was land bandits that killed Beetee!"_

" _How could you let them get away with this!"_

" _You've put us all in danger!"_

I survey the crew and although there is a lot of anger, hurt is the most common emotion that crosses their faces. A simple lie from their captain feels like a betrayal.

"I know I have let you down. I will keep on apologising. I thought I was doing the right thing but I need your help now," she says.

Johanna shakes her head. The indignation is still clear on her face and I'm glad that there is not an axe lying around.

"This ship is built on trust. That's what makes us better than every other pirate ship out there. You've always said that the minute we start lying to each other is the minute we fail. You're a fucking hypocrite who has put us all in danger," she says bitterly.

Katniss locks eyes with Johanna and looks at her sombrely.

"I know I am in the wrong. You can all spend the next day, the next two days or even the next week hating me," she says. She then turns her gaze to look at every one of the crew in front of her. "But we're in a dangerous time and it is going to require every one of us to work together. The current theory is that the author of these notes is high up in the navy. The only way we are going to overcome this power is if we stand united. We do that and we can defeat any enemy. I hope you all join me."

The crew falls silent and I can sense some people already softening towards Katniss. They're hurt but they love each other unconditionally. It may take some time but I have faith they can come back together again.

A few more people shout out questions and Katniss clarifies as best as she can. But she doesn't know most of the answers herself. There is a lot of confusion and people begin to filter away. Once all the questions stop Katniss retires to her quarters giving her a crew time to come terms with the news. My feet automatically begin to walk towards her door but a hand reaches out to stop me. I turn around to find Haymitch staring at me.

"Leave her. That little brain of hers will be working over time trying to fix this situation. It's best not to disturb her," he says.

My shoulders sink and I let out a heavy sigh.

"How long do you think the crew will be angry with her?" I ask.

Haymitch shrugs his shoulder as he takes a drink.

"Some, like Finnick, are already over it. Others like Johanna, will hold it against her for longer. Johanna has very few people she trusts so when one of them lies to her she takes it as a personal betrayal," he says.

I nod my head and my eyes find Johanna in the crew. She prowls angrily along the deck, taking imaginary swings of an axe in the air. Crew members scurry out her way as she passes.

Haymitch sighs and takes another drink.

"I'm going to get drunk. Find me if the captain emerges," he says.

I nod my head in agreement before Haymitch walks away. I spend a moment longer surveying the crew before ducking below deck to the galley.

I'm busy sorting the new food stocks when Finnick and Johanna enter noisily. Finnick picks up an apple and begins throwing it in the air.

"I don't know why you are not angrier about this," Johanna says.

Finnick shrugs his shoulder as he throws the apple to the other hand.

"I've always preferred not to know how the captain picks her targets. There are worse things she could have done," he says.

Johanna huffs angrily.

"But Beetee is dead is because of this. If we're directly in danger then I think we have a right to know. And it's not just our lives in danger. If they know where to leave the notes for us what else do they know? Do they know about Cornucopia? Do they know about our families? What if they are at risk too?" she questions.

I duck my head and pretend to look really interested in the galley's inventory list. That information is exactly the type of information I'm supposed to find out about the crew. They have every right to be worried.

"Then we have to do what Katniss says and come together. There's no point staying angry about something that has already happened. We can't change that. We can only change the future," Finnick replies.

Johanna shakes her head.

"I'm still pissed. You got any food to make me feel better, Peeta?" she says, turning to me.

"You can take an apple," I say tipping my head towards the crate of apples. "And Katniss will be feeling just as bad as all of you."

Johanna rolls her eyes as she takes a bite out of an apple.

"Of course you would stick up for her. You walk around all day with a massive erection for her," she says.

I blush and look down at me boots.

"I've not known her as long as you so of course I don't feel the same betrayal. But she's done the right thing now," I reply.

Johanna sighs and leans against the table. Finnick grins mischievously and wiggles his eyebrows at Johanna.

"Talking about erections, I'd be happy to help you out if you need to find someone to bang out all your frustrations," he says.

Johanna rolls her eyes again and tosses the apple core away.

"I think I'm actually too angry for sex. I just really want an axe," she replies.

Finnick turns to give me a grin before shrugging his shoulder.

"Suit yourself. You know where to find me if you change your mind," he says.

Johanna shakes her head and then walks out the room. Finnick follows her out teasing her about her anger as they walk up the stairs.

Things are understandably a bit tense the next couple of days but Katniss comes out of her quarters to speak to every member of the crew individually. Most are quick to forgive after these conversations but the most stubborn of them still take more convincing. On the third day Katniss calls Finnick and I to her quarters. We both shuffle in looking a bit confused.

"I need your help," she states, as she feeds Jay some seeds.

Finnick grins widely and bows dramatically.

"I'm here to meet your every need, captain," he says.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Straighten up, Finnick. We need to start planning our next attack on Port Capitol but I can't do that if the crew is not united. I need your help to get the remaining crew back on side," she says.

"What did you have in mind?" Finnick asks.

"I think I need to make some grand gesture. I've already made my speech so I want to try something different. Finnick, you are the greatest showman we have on board and Peeta, you have a way with words. I want you both to help me write an apology poem," she states.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"It's certainly different," I reply.

Katniss nods her head and Jay finishes nibbling on his seeds to hop onto her shoulder.

"I'm willing to embarrass myself to gain their forgiveness," she says.

Finnick claps his hands in delight.

"This is my type of challenge. And if it all goes horribly I'll just whip off my breeches and distract them all with my magnificent cock," he says.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Getting naked is your answer for everything," she says.

Finnick grins.

"Something I wished more people would live by," he says.

Katniss and I laugh and then move to the table to help her with the poem.

It takes a whole day and hundreds of Finnick's inappropriate comments to write a poem that Katniss is happy with. It is far from a work of art but Katniss thinks it will suffice.

"I hope this changes the mood on board. There's been this black cloud over our ship for too long," she says.

I nod my head in encouragement.

"Remember, deep down they all love you," I say.

I reach a hand out to place it on her arm. Katniss looks down at it and smiles. Finnick catches the moment and grins.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone for a moment? I can warm up the crowd," he says.

Katniss steps away from me quicker than a rabbit down a hole. My hand falls helplessly in the air.

Katniss rolls her shoulders back and pins her eyes on the door.

"Let's do this," she says.

Finnick grins at her before stepping aside to let her out.

Katniss calls everyone around and there are still a few disgruntled looks as everyone gathers. Finnick pulls up a crate and Katniss nervously steps on top of it. The crew fall silent as they wait to hear what she has to say.

"I know the last few days have been hard on everyone. I lied to you. But I want to put it right," she states.

Johanna doesn't look convinced as she stands with her arms crossed. Finnick sidles up to her and gives her a little nudge but Johanna just scowls at him.

"I've spent the last day writing a poem to show you how sorry I am," she says.

There are a few surprised faces in the crowd as Katniss says this but she just takes a deep breath as she clutches the piece of parchment closely in her hand. Her eyes don't leave the paper as she recites the poem.

 _I'm sorry_

 _I know you all worry_

 _I was wrong to lie_

 _The last thing I want is for you to die_

 _You have every reason to hate me_

 _But know I love you more than the sea_

 _I'm going to make this right_

 _And promise our future will be bright_

Katniss finally raises her eyes once she has finished and there in a moment of stunned silence. But then Haymitch steps forward.

"Well that was a piece of crap. I could write something better in ten minutes. And I'm drunk all the time," he says.

A ripple of laughter tears through the crew and Katniss' shoulders relax a little bit. Her eyes immediately go to Johanna. The expression on Johanna's face is hard to read and I hold my breath waiting for her response. Johanna doesn't say anything for a moment but eventually loosens her arms and drops them to her side.

"I suppose if you are willing to stand up and recite that piece of shit you must be really sorry. We all know you hate performing," Johanna says.

A relieved grin crosses over Katniss' face and she jumps down from the crate and goes over to embrace Johanna. Finnick stands beside them with a massive grin on his face.

"Well now that's sorted, it's time for the finale!" he declares.

Katniss turns to him with a frown but he just winks at her before bending down to strip of his breeches.

"I promised to get my dick out if the poem was horrendous!" he exclaims.

Katniss laughs as Finnick begins prancing around the deck naked. Other members of the crew laugh and some cheer. I can't help but chuckle when Finnick sidles up to Haymitch and dances around the old man. Haymitch clutches his bottle of rum tighter and tries to look anywhere other than Finnick's flailing cock.

The spirits are returned to The Mockingjay as the poem and Finnick's naked run were the perfect way to lighten the mood of the ship. Nearly half our reserves of rum are drunk that night and singing and dancing go on until late in the evening. I find myself enjoying being part of it.

The next day planning for the attack on Port Capitol is put into action. The crew are a bit wary now they know where these attack orders are coming from but everyone puts aside their worries to help.

I'm in an almost constant state of nerves as the plans are made. I haven't been back to Port Capitol for a long time and this was the last way I envisioned coming home. The attack on The Tribute was easier because I didn't personally know the people I was attacking but that won't be the case this time around. I know The Mockingjay don't go out to kill but there will undoubtedly be casualties. It could be my friends that are killed. I will be putting Madge and Rue in danger.

To make matters worse Gale puts me on the team that will infiltrate the navy fort. I try to protest but it falls on deaf ears.

"We need our best fighters at the fort. You may be new but you are probably our most skilful fighter with a sword," Gale says.

"If you're not cut out for this, we would have to ask you to leave," Katniss adds.

I sense a hint of sadness in her eyes as she says this and know I have no other choice. I hang my head as I agree.

"Just tell me what I need to do," I reply.

* * *

The night before the attack I have a dream so vivid that I swear it is real. I'm back at Port Capitol, strolling the streets with Madge and Rue. Rue stops to buy some flowers in the market while Madge and I chat. Suddenly there is a loud bang and chaos erupts. When I turn to check on Rue, the flowers she is holding fall from her hand and scatter all around her. She then crumples to the ground, blood blooming on the front of the dress.

I run over to her and try to stem the bleeding but her eyes are already glassy. I scream at her to stay with me but her body remains motionless.

Suddenly, her body vanishes from my arms and I find myself in the governor's house. I can smell burning and feel the heat coming from flames. I stand up quickly to find an escape but then Madge's screams cut through the house.

"Help me! I'm trapped in my room!" she screams.

I spring to action and try to cover my nose as I charge up the stairs. The flames are bigger up here and I squint through the smoke to try and spot Madge. Eventually I catch sight of her through a gap in the flames. She looks relieved to see me and reaches out her arms for me.

"Peeta! I'm over here! You need to save me," she says.

I nod my head and take a step towards her. But as I do there is a creaking sound. I look up and realise the ceiling is caving in. Before I have time to move a flaming beam comes crashing down on top of me.

I wake with a start and a cold sweat on my skin. It takes me a moment to catch my breath and when I look around the rest of the crew's quarters, I notice everyone else sleeping peacefully. I hide my head in my hands as I try to rid the image of my two friends dying.

"It won't end up like that," I mutter to myself. "They'll be safe."

I don't know if I believe my own words but manage to get out of my hammock and unsteadily get to my feet. I pad out the room and head to the galley to find some warm milk.

When I reach the galley, I am surprised to find someone else banging things about.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Darius.

The red headed pirate straightens up and pulls out a bottle of rum.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought a drop of rum might help," he says.

I laugh lightly as I move in further to join him.

"And here I was going for warm milk," I reply. "I like your idea much better."

Darius grins at me and pulls out the cork. He takes a sip before passing it to me. We both slink to sit on the floor, side by side, and pass the bottle between us.

"So you are nervous about tomorrow as well?" he asks.

I nod my head.

"But the plan the captain and Gale have come up with is a good one. Everything should go smoothly," I reply.

Darius nods as he takes another sip.

"It should but something always unexpected happens. You just hope it doesn't happen to you," he says. He takes another drink before speaking. "I feel like we're not allowed to admit we are scared. Who's heard of a scared pirate?"

I smile as he passes the bottle back to me.

"I don't think we would be human if we didn't get scared," I reply.

"Nobody else seems to show it on this ship. Finnick and Johanna actually seem to enjoy it," he says.

"I think that's just an act to cover the fact they are just as scared as us. Believe me. I'm terrified about tomorrow," I say.

Darius turns to smile at me.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," he says. There is a short pause before he tips the rum bottle at me. "Here's to staying alive tomorrow."

I grin back as I raise an imaginary glass.

"To staying alive," I agree.

* * *

I've learned that on the day of an attack The Mockingjay is generally quiet. Everyone sits silently as they prepare their weapons and conversations are only about the plans that night. I hate the silence as it just means I have more time to contemplate what I have to do. As soon as I catch sight of Port Capitol on the horizon, my heart constricts painfully and I almost rush to the side of the ship to retch over it.

We sail to a hidden cove on the north of the island and most of us disembark, leaving only Haymitch and a few others to protect the ship. We trek as a unit through the rainforest until we reach the edge of the main port. Here we will split into two groups.

The plan is quite simple. Katniss will lead a group to the main market area of the town and create a distraction that will cause the navy soldiers at the fort to come running. Once most of the fort is empty, Gale will lead the rest of us as we sneak into the fort. We've been told the location where the navy keeps most of the gold and we hope to get it out without highlighting our presence to the guards left behind. The aim is to be out as quick as possible.

Katniss turns to face the crew.

"I know the planning for this attack has been difficult but I am so proud how everyone has pulled together. Remember we are not doing this for the author of those notes. We're doing this for ourselves. We're doing this for the families and friends we have left behind. We will find out who is sending us those notes and when we do we will get our revenge. Until then we have to play along, waiting for our moment. And when it comes we will destroy them. Together," she says passionately.

"Together!" Someone shouts out.

There are nods of agreement and soon several people raise their weapons as they chant "Together!" Katniss smiles at them all and the chants come to a natural end as people say goodbyes and wish each other luck. Katniss catches hold of my eye and steps towards me. She smiles softly once she's in front of me.

"Make sure you stay out of trouble," she says.

"I should say the same thing to you," I reply with a smile.

Katniss' smile gets wider.

"I've been doing this for ten years. I know how to get myself out of trouble. I'm not so sure about you," she says.

I laugh but her eyes soon grow serious. One of her hands reaches out to grip onto mine. She looks me deep in the eye as she speaks.

"Just make sure you come back," she says.

I nod my head as I squeeze her fingers.

"Always," I reply.

I don't want to let go of her hand and that scares me. Because at some point, when I'm done playing pirate, I'm going to have to let go.

It's with great reluctance that Katniss pulls her hand away from mine. I keep my eyes on her until she is completely out of sight and Gale gently nudges me in the back.

"Come on, Peeta. Let her do her job while we do ours," he says.

I turn and nod my head before following Gale towards the fort.

There are six of us in our team and we crouch under the battlements as we wait for the riot that Katniss will cause. The town is peacefully quiet as we wait and the moon round and full in the sky. My legs become jittery and I can't help but look in the direction Katniss will be.

"She'll be alright," Gale says.

I turn to face him. He smiles at me.

"Katniss is the best with a bow and arrow I have ever seen. And she's good at hiding when she needs to. The moment you worry about her, is the moment you get distracted and killed," he says.

I nod my head in agreement but don't tell him it's not just Katniss that I am worried about.

All too soon the first shots are fired and the warning bell is rung within the fort. The soldiers in the fort spring to action and we stay hidden as they come charging out. I close my eyes to try and block out the image of the carnage I can hear from the market place. But Gale soon nudges me again and I snap to my senses.

"It's time to move now," he says.

I nod my head and slowly get up. Finnick throws up a grappling hook at an open window and one by one we climb into the building.

I land gently into the room and am not expecting the wave of memories that hit me as I get inside. We're currently in a store room, filled with shiny boots and crisp navy suits. Being surrounded by the uniform I used to wear every day is like a punch to the gut. I haven't acted like a man in the navy in recent months and even begun to question the people I used to work with. How can I go back to this?

But I don't have time to contemplate this as Gale has already cracked open the door and peeked outside. Once he's checked the coast is clear he waves at us to come forward.

"It's safe. The room should be on this floor. Only draw your swords if you have to," he says.

We nod in agreement before creeping silently out the room.

The corridors are deserted as we sneak along them and I don't know whether to be relieved or scared by this fact. If things seem too easy there is normally something else going on. We get to the room without encountering a single navy solider.

Gale peeks around the corner to look at the guard standing outside the room. He puts his fingers to his lips before picking a rock out his pocket and chucking it further down the hall. We know the guard will come to check the sound and we all press our backs against the wall as we wait for him to appear. The guard eventually steps in front of us and barely has time to recognise who we are before Finnick steps forward and puts a cloth over his nose. The cloth has been doused in something that will knock someone out for several hours and the guard struggles for a moment before the cloth eventually does its work and he falls unconscious. Gale grabs the keys out the guard's belt before Finnick drags him to a nearby store cupboard to stuff him inside. Gale waits for Finnick to come back before opening the door.

"After you," Gale says once he's opened the door.

We all traipse inside and Finnick lets out a low whistle.

"This is some fancy shit," he says, picking up an ornate gold candelabra.

I nod my head. I realise we are in the governor's office and I can't bring myself to steal his possessions. I saw the governor as a friend on this island.

The rest of The Mockingjay crew don't have this problem and eagerly start throwing things into sacks. Darius picks up one of the governor's wigs and puts it on his head.

"Do you think I would make a good governor? I would order you all to fan me and feed me rum," he declares.

"Someone would stab you in the back to get your power. You're too nice," Finnick replies as he plucks the wig off his head. "I on the other hand would be adored by everyone."

I try to smile but wish I was anywhere other than here. The rest carry on searching and Finnick soon finds the chest of gold coins.

"Got the treasure boys! There's enough here to feed our families for months!" he says.

Darius and a couple of others rush over to look at it. They pick up handfuls and run it through their fingers. Finnick even picks some up and brings it to his nose.

"This is wasted on these people. They only spend it on fancy clothes and useless ornaments," he says.

A few nod their heads in agreement but Gale tugs a bookcase back and his eyes grow wide.

"Oh shit. There is a secret hiding place," he says.

Most people jump over to peer around the back of the bookcase. Sure enough there is a hidden hole behind it. Gale sticks his hand in to pull out a small wooden box with delicate carvings on it. A massive padlock it attached to the front.

"What do you think it is?" Gale asks, turning the box in his hands.

"Who knows but it must be something good if it's hidden behind here. Let's take it back and we'll get Johanna to pick the lock," Finnick says.

Gale nods his head before sliding the box in his coat pocket but it's clear that the presence of such a small item has baffled him.

We all move back to let him get back up but before we can do anything else a voice calls out.

"Who the hell are you?" the voice says.

Everyone freezes for a moment and I recognise the voice of Lieutenant Brutus. He's a big brute of man but doesn't have much intelligence. My heart begins hammering in my chest and I don't dare turn around in fear of being recognised.

Thankfully the rest of The Mockingjay crew are more alert.

"That's not a very polite welcome," Finnick replies.

Brutus grunts but Finnick and Gale charge at him before he can even draw his sword.

"Run! Get back to the ship! Finnick and I will cover you," Gale calls.

Brutus struggles against where they have pinned him to the wall but Finnick brings his head forward to head butt him. Brutus lets out a wail of pain as the blood streams down his nose and the rest of us rush out the room without looking back.

Darius and I run with the chest full of gold while the others run with the sacks. We turn around a corner and are immediately met with more navy soldiers. They look a little surprised to see us but quickly grab their swords to charge at us. I grip the handle of the chest tighter and look to Darius. He nods his head in understanding and we begin swinging the chest between us. Just as the soldiers reach us, we swing the chest back as far as we can and knock the two soldiers off their feet. They tumble to the ground and the other members of our team trample over them as we continue our escape out the fort.

Finnick and Gale soon catch up with us.

"Who took out the two idiots back there?" Gale asks.

"That was me and Peeta," Darius says with a grin.

Gale gives us an impressed smile.

"Good work, boys. But we're not safe yet," Gale says.

I nod my head and just as Gale says this we are ambushed by another bunch of soldiers. Darius and I have to drop the chest so we can draw our swords. Clangs of metal echo through the stone halls and Darius jumps on the chest so he can get the higher ground. He knocks the soldier's hat off his head and then uses the handle of the sword to bash the soldier on the forehead. Darius grins triumphantly but has to jump quickly as another soldier takes a swipe at his leg. Unfortunately, he misses the landing of his jump and crashes to the ground. The navy soldier grins as he steps over the chest and looms over Darius.

Darius is flat on his back and tries to scramble away. The navy soldier raises his sword and brings it down quickly toward him. But Darius manages to roll out the way just before the sword crashes into the stone. This keeps us for a moment, Darius rolling and ducking out the sword's way. One time the soldier shaves a bit of Darius' hair off but Darius uses this moment to spring forward and stab the soldier in the gut. The soldier clutches his stomach and falls to the ground. Darius wipes the blood off his face before finally getting to his feet.

"I'm still alive," he says.

I grin at him before we both bend down to pick up the chest of gold again.

"Let's move on," Gale calls as he kicks a soldier in the chest.

Finnick nods in agreement but suddenly a door opens behind him and another soldier comes out. He grabs Finnick around the shoulders and tugs him back into the room before any of us can react.

"No!" Gale calls out, but Finnick has already disappeared.

Gale turns to the rest of us.

"Go back to the ship. I'll get Finnick. Let Katniss know what happened," he says.

I nod my head and take one last look at the door Finnick vanished into before dashing away.

The gold chest is heavy and Darius and I have a thick layer of sweat on us by the time we get back to The Mockingjay. Katniss and her group have made it back already and Jay swirls above our heads, acting as lookout. But Katniss looks worried when she sees our number.

"Where are Finnick and Gale?" she demands.

"Finnick got captured. Gale went after him," I pant.

Katniss doesn't say anything but goes pale. She walks away from everyone and roams the deck, looking towards the fort.

"They will find where we are docked soon," Haymitch says to her.

"We're not leaving without them," Katniss replies.

Haymitch doesn't try to argue and steps back. We all wait anxiously to see if Gale and Finnick return.

Eventually we hear voices and everyone scrambles to the edge of the ship to see who is approaching. But hearts sink when we realise there is only one male among them. Eyes widen in further surprise as Gale pulls a blonde female on board. She stumbles on her long nightgown as she lands on deck but soon straightens and pushes her shoulders back. She surveys her group of captors but her eyes stop in shock when she sees me.

Because I'm staring at Madge Undersee.

* * *

 **A/N: Things just keep getting more complicated for Peeta!**

 **Happy New Year, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

I try to slink back and hide from Madge's stare but it's too late. She's seen me and my undercover status on this ship is in jeopardy. I don't dare look at my friend again but I can feel her stare on me and can only imagine the confusion she is feeling.

Katniss crosses her arms angrily over her chest and Jay flies down to rest on her shoulder. Jay tips his head curiously at Madge while Katniss glares at Gale.

"What the hell have you done? You know we don't take civilian prisoners," she says.

Gale grips onto Madge's arm tightly and stands tall as he answers his captain.

"They got Finnick. I tried to get him back but there were too many of them. I needed to come up with an alternative plan," he explains.

Katniss shakes her head furiously and the rest of the crew fall silent as they watch this interaction unfold.

"So you stole a girl?" Katniss says, gesturing towards Madge. "It's reckless, Gale!"

Madge had been struggling against Gale's grip and turns her attention to Katniss. I'm surprised by the fire in her eyes.

"Don't talk about me like I am not here. I'm a human being and have a name. My name is Madge Undersee and if you had any sense you would take me back to shore at once," she says.

Katniss looks at Madge, surprised she has spoken while Johanna raises her eyebrows impressed.

"Looks like we have a feisty one here," Johanna says.

Katniss shakes her head as Gale tries to explain himself better.

"Miss Undersee is the governor's daughter. Do you really think they want to keep Finnick alive? As long as we have her they are unlikely to hang him. Our best chance of getting him back could be to trade her for him," Gale says.

Katniss huffs and Haymitch comes next to her.

"I know it's normally how we do things but it's not the world's worst plan. Finnick is going to be heavily guarded meaning a rescue attempt may be futile. Why don't we keep her while we go back to Seam and work out exactly how we can use her to get Finnick back," he says.

Katniss is still not happy with the idea but the sound of the navy, closing in on our location, grows nearer. We need to move quickly to get out of here. She looks around the rest of the crew to try and gage their reactions. She takes a deep breath.

"We'll have a vote. Everyone who thinks we should take her, raise your swords," she orders.

Johanna's axe shoots straight in the air while a few others hesitate. Some look to each other for guidance but slowly more hands rise in the air. I keep my hand down, deciding to abstain from the vote as my head can't think straight at the moment. Katniss surveys the crowd and notes that most swords are up. As a formality, she asks for the nos as well. Only a few swords go up so Katniss has no other option.

She sighs heavily.

"Fine. Put her in the brig until I can figure out what to do with her," she says. "The rest of you get to your positions quickly. We set sail as soon as possible."

Most of the crew scurry off to set sail and Haymitch starts barking orders. Katniss pins her eyes on Gale. But he doesn't back down.

"I'm not going to apologise for what I've done. I'll do anything to get Finnick back," he says.

"You need to remember at times that I am captain of this ship," Katniss replies. "Just go."

Gale nods his head and tugs on Madge's arm. She looks annoyed and tries to wriggle out of his grip.

"I can walk myself," she says but this just causes Gale's grip to get tighter.

Madge huffs and continues to wriggle as Gale begins to drag her away. Madge makes sure to catch Katniss' eye as she goes past.

"You've just made things worse for yourself. Every navy ship in the Caribbean will be out looking for me," Madge says defiantly.

Katniss keeps her look impassive as she answers.

"Welcome to The Mockingjay, Miss Undersee," she says before turning away.

Jay chirps his welcome while Gale yanks on Madge's arm again and pulls her away. I watch Madge with apprehension and she turns to flash me one more confused look before she is dragged below deck.

I retreat to the galley, worrying about what Madge's presence will do to my role on this ship. I may be confused about whether I can actually complete Snow's task but Katniss and the crew finding out I lied to them is the last thing I want. I know I need to get to Madge to explain myself but also know I cannot do anything to arouse suspicion.

Thankfully Katniss presents the solution for me herself. She comes down to galley and asks me to take some food to Madge. I try not to sound too eager as I accept and Katniss leaves before I have time to ask her how she is feeling.

I take Madge some bread and cheese along with a glass of fresh water. One of the remaining chickens frightens me when I enter as it flies past my face.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaim as my heart jumps in my chest.

Madge snaps her head in my direction and I try to give her a reassuring smile. But Madge is wary and presses her back against the brig's wall as I approach. She looks at me angrily.

"I brought you something to eat," I say.

I walk forward and gently push the plate and cup through the bars in the brig. Madge doesn't move and continues to stare at me.

"What on Earth, Peeta? We all thought you were on another island, overseeing the building of the new ship you will captain. But now I have found out you have gone rogue and joined the pirates," she hisses.

I step close to brig, grasping the bars and pressing my face in a space between them.

"It's not what it looks like," I reply.

Madge shakes her head.

"I'm not sure I can believe anything you say. This is the last place I thought I would see you again," she says.

I nod my head in understanding.

"I've never lied to you before, Madge. Commodore Snow sent me undercover on this ship. Princess Cashmere wants revenge for the death of her husband so Snow ordered me to become part of the crew and find out information about them. He plans on using the information to hurt The Mockingjay crew," I say.

Realisation dawns on Madge's face and she relaxes her body position. Slowly she comes closer to me until we are face to face.

"I suppose that makes sense," she sighs. "Father did say he thought the commodore was up to something to get revenge."

I give Madge a weak smile.

"That something is me," I say. "So I need you to pretend that you don't know me. But I'll make sure you are looked after."

Madge nods her head and there is a long pause. Her head slowly drops and I see the first hint of fear.

"Do I need to worry about what they will do to me?" she asks in a whisper.

I reach through the bars to grip onto her hands tightly. Madge brings her head back up to look at me and I see the terror in her blue eyes.

"No. They are nothing like what you expect from a pirate crew. They don't do this to fulfil their own greed but to feed their families. They don't aim to kill and get scared before attacks. It wouldn't surprise me if they move you to nicer quarters tomorrow. They really are quite a remarkable crew," I reply with a small smile.

Madge pulls back to give me a frown.

"You sound a little in awe of them. Are you sure you're just pretending to be pirate?" she asks.

I open my mouth to reply but hesitate before answering. Madge notices this and shakes her head as she steps away from me.

"I don't believe this. You are the goodest person I have ever known but they have got into your head," she says.

"It's not like that. Since I've been on board I have learned that they are not bad people," I reply.

"Not bad people? These are the people that sunk The Victory. They left only two survivors. These are the people that killed your best friend!" Madge exclaims.

"They didn't want to. They were ordered to by someone more powerful than them. If they didn't do what they asked then they would have been killed instead. What would you do in that situation?" I say.

Madge shakes her head again.

"The Peeta I knew would be horrified about these words coming out your mouth. I thought you wanted revenge to." she says.

I sigh as I slump slightly against the bars.

"I'm not sure what I want any more," I admit.

Madge furrows her brow but I realise I need to talk to someone about everything I've been feeling.

"I'm not sure if I'm working for the right side. The Mockingjay are getting these notes from an unknown source ordering them who to attack and when. The level of detail these notes provide is incredible. I didn't know half the stuff even when I was with the navy. It could only come from someone high up within it," I say.

"That's a bold statement to make. Why would someone in the navy want to destroy it?" Madge asks.

"I don't know but I need to help The Mockingjay find out. If the navy is corrupt then how can I work with them to bring down a ship that is just trying to stay alive?" I say.

Madge is quiet for a long moment as she contemplates my words. After a while she steps towards me again.

"If this came from anyone else, I would say they are crazy, but you were so dedicated to the navy. You wouldn't begin to doubt them if you didn't have reason to," she says.

I smile gratefully at her.

"Thank you. I still want to get revenge for Thresh's death but I don't think it was all The Mockingjay's doing. Someone sent the order to sink The Victory with no survivors. That's who needs to pay," I reply.

Madge nods her head.

"If it's true, do you have any idea who in the navy it could be?" she asks.

"Not at the moment. I can't think of anyone obvious that has a grievance with them. Can you?" I ask.

Madge pauses for a moment as she thinks.

"Father said Lieutenant Thread has been complaining about not being promoted to captain. He was more than a bit annoyed when you got promoted ahead of him. And then there were those rumours he was involved in that girl's death a couple of years ago," Madge replies.

"I had forgotten about that. He often spoke out against Snow's orders," I say.

"It sounds like he could have a motive," Madge replies.

I nod my head as my brain starts trying to process every bit of information I have on Lieutenant Thread.

"Thank you, Madge. I promise things won't be bad for here," I say.

She smiles at me gratefully and reaches out to give my hand a squeeze.

"I already feel a little bit safer knowing you are here," she says.

I smile back at her and raise her hand to place a kiss on the back of it.

"Watch the chickens. They can peck your toes," I say.

Madge laughs lightly as I let go of her hand.

"I forgot you are scared of birds," she says.

"They are definitely scarier than the crew," I say with a grin.

Madge laughs again and I give her a wave before turning to walk away. It's good to know I have an ally on this ship.

* * *

The absence of Finnick weighs heavily on the crew the next day. Finnick's voice is normally the loudest among them all but today there is mainly silence. Johanna walks around like she is missing half of her soul. No one feels happy about the successful raid we had last night.

Katniss calls everyone together just after breakfast and for once she doesn't have to call for quiet.

"I know last night didn't go entirely to plan. I can't call it a success with Finnick gone," Katniss starts.

Many of the crew nod their heads in agreement. Katniss pauses before speaking again.

"Although Gale's decision last night to take the governor's daughter was rash, it wasn't without logic. I've made a decision that she will stay with us while we go back to Seam. While we are docked there I will draft a note using Miss Undersee to bargain for Finnick's release. We will get him back," she says passionately.

"The sooner we get him back the better," Johanna agrees.

Several other people mutter their approval and Katniss looks relieved that the crew agree.

"To make it clear, we will not treat Madge Undersee like a typical prisoner. Haymitch has offered to give up his quarters to her and she will be removed from the brig as soon as the room is cleaned. She will have access to most areas of the ship but she won't be allowed in my room or near our maps. Darius, you will be in charge of keeping an eye on her and making sure she doesn't do anything stupid. The rest of you are to treat her with respect. The better we treat her the more lenient her father is likely to be," Katniss carries on.

Katniss waits for all the crew to nod their heads.

"Does anyone have any questions?" she asks.

Nobody says anything and Katniss dismisses everyone. Most people go off to complete their duties but Katniss calls a couple back to clean out Haymitch's room. I make my way over to Katniss to propose an idea. She gives me a tired smile as I approach.

"I was thinking I could be the one to watch Miss Undersee. I spoke to her last night and seemed to be able to put her at ease. I think she might trust me and it would be easy for her to help out in the galley," I suggest.

A strange look appears on Katniss' face and she goes very quiet. She takes a long time to answer.

"I suppose the galley is the safest place for her," Katniss says, but she doesn't sound convinced.

"In the end it is your decision," I say.

I don't want to push too hard and make my connection with Madge obvious. Eventually Katniss sighs and nods her head.

"It makes sense. You will be responsible for her," she says. "I have a dress for her to change into you and you can come with me to bring it to her."

I nod my head but we are stopped by Gale.

"Before you go, I wanted to show you this. I think whatever is inside it is important," he says.

Katniss frowns as Gale pulls out the small wooden box with the heavy padlock on it. Gale quickly explains how we found it hidden behind a bookcase in the governor's room. Katniss takes it out of his hands to inspect it.

"Have you tried to open it? Johanna is good with locks," she says.

"She had a quick look but says there are multiple locks within it. It will take a while for her to crack it open," Gale replies.

Katniss rattles it but there is no obvious sound.

"It doesn't sound like jewellery but someone clearly doesn't want anyone to find it. Maybe Miss Undersee will know what it is," she says.

Gale nods his head and Katniss places the box in her pocket. Both Gale and I follow her back to her chambers to get items for Madge.

We don't go and see Madge until Haymitch's room is cleared and Katniss leads us down to the brig. Madge looks wary as we enter and her eyes quickly flick to me. I give her a small nod to reassure her everything is okay. Her eyes soon move back to Katniss.

Katniss opens the door of the brig and hands a dress to Madge.

"We are moving you to the first mate's quarters. You will be free to leave the room at any time you like but you will not be allowed to enter my quarters," Katniss says.

Madge tentatively takes the dress off Katniss.

"And how am I to know that anyone unwanted won't come into my room?" Madge responds.

"I've given my crew the appropriate orders. I trust them to treat you well," Katniss replies. "And Peeta will be keeping an eye out to make sure no harm is done to you. We are not vicious monsters, Miss Undersee."

Madge nods her head slowly and clutches the dress tightly. Her eyes flick to me again but there is not much I can say to reassure her in front of Katniss. Katniss then steps aside and allows Madge to come out the brig.

"Follow me when you are ready," Katniss says.

Madge pauses for just a moment before she follows Katniss up the stairs.

Katniss explains more of the ship's rules to Madge once we get to Haymitch's room but Madge is too busy surveying the space around her. The crew have done a good job of clearing out all the empty rum bottles and have given the place a dusting but the furniture is still worn looking and the smell of liquor clings to nearly every surface.

"I hope you are comfortable here," Katniss finishes.

Madge spends just a moment longer looking around the room before turning back to Katniss.

"It's at least better than that cage you had me in last night," Madge replies.

Katniss looks a bit sympathetic and nods her head.

"I'm sorry about last night. If you need anything just ask," Katniss says.

Madge nods her head and then Katniss turns to me and signals for us to go. We leave Madge behind to get changed.

I go and see Madge later when I take her some food. She's changed into the dress and has tried to fix her hair. She takes the plate off me and greedily eats the slices of apples.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm on a ship with pirates. I've had better days," she says.

I smile as I lean against a pillar.

"Sorry. That was a stupid question. I know this room isn't what you are used to be at least there are no chickens," I say.

Madge laughs.

"I don't even want to know what the stains on the bed are," she replies.

"A wise decision," I reply. I pause while I let Madge eat. "Do you think you will come outside?"

"I know you have become friends with them but I don't think I have much in common with looters and kidnappers," she says.

"You would be surprised," I reply. "It could get very boring stuck in here all day. It's a shame you haven't met Finnick. He always makes sure everyone is having fun."

Madge looks unconvinced.

"The mole in the navy might be true but they are still pirates. They have stolen and killed. I'm not going to embrace my captors," she replies.

"Whatever you want. I'm here for you if you need me," I say.

Madge nods her head and I leave her in peace.

Outside I find Darius and I help him fix some ropes. While we are doing this Gale comes over to us and then looks towards where Madge is staying.

"Is the governor's daughter alright? I didn't want to scare her last night," he asks.

"She is putting up a front but I think she is scared of the unknown. We can't expect her to be happy here," I reply.

Gale nods his head.

"Do you think I should go and apologise? Everything happened so fast last night and I could have handled things differently," he says.

"I would leave her for a moment. She needs to get her head around the situation first," I reply.

Gale nods his head and Darius and I go back to our task. Gale stays standing next to us and his eyes don't leave the door of Madge's quarters.

Darius and I finish the ropes and then I suggest a game of cards. While we are playing the door to Madge's quarters creaks open and she peeks outside. I keep an eye on her as she surveys what is in front of her and then slowly opens the door. She takes a deep breath and then puts on a mask of confidence before venturing out the room.

Her presence catches the attention of most of the ship and many of them stop what they are doing to look at her. Someone in the crew wolf whistles and Madge blushes.

"Looks like princess has finally decided to grace us with her presence," Johanna says with a smirk.

Madge scowls and crosses her arms over the chest. She pins her eyes on Johanna.

"I would prefer if you would not call me such names. I don't like to be objectified," Madge replies.

"Are you trying to use big words to show us you're better than us?" Johanna says, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop calling me a princess and I won't call you killers and thieves," Madge says.

Anger rises in Johanna's eyes and I step in to cool the situation.

"Easy, Johanna. The captain told us to be nice to her," I say.

"It should go both ways," Johanna says.

"I know. So let's all agree to start over and be nice to each other," I say.

Johanna huffs but lets the subject drop. Madge looks up to where Katniss stands at the wheel.

"Is your captain really that young woman?" she asks.

Johanna narrows her eyes at Madge.

"Does that disturb you? Do you think all woman should stay at home and do needlework?" Johanna says.

Madge shakes her head.

"No. I'm actually a little jealous. I would do almost anything for people to listen to me," she replies.

Johanna raises her eyebrows in surprise and lets her shoulders relax.

"Well welcome on board, miss," she says before turning back to her duties.

Madge gives her a small smile before approaching me and Darius. Darius smiles broadly at her and pulls up a crate for her to sit on.

"Care to join us, miss?" he asks.

Madge nods her head and takes a seat next to us. Darius is great at putting Madge at ease and she gets very competitive as we play.

"Yes! I win!" she declares. "You better not be letting me win."

I shake my head.

"Not a chance. You're too good," I say.

"You've wounded my pride," Darius agrees.

We all share a smile but then Gale appears above us. He looks a bit nervous and Madge looks up at him in surprise.

"Miss Undersee," he stars. "I wanted to apologise for how I grabbed you last night. I'm sorry if you got hurt or were scared."

Madge tips her head to the side and studies him for a long moment. Gale chews on his lip as he waits for her response.

"Well normally I wait for a man to ask me to dance before I let him touch me," she says.

She says it seriously but I can see the hint of a smile in her eyes. Gale is surprised by her answer but after a moment sticks out his hand and smiles at her.

"Then will you dance with me now?" he asks.

"There's no music," Madge points out.

Gale turns to Darius with a grin.

"Care to help me out, mate?" he asks.

Darius grins widely and jumps up to find his fiddle.

"Whenever you're ready," he says.

Gale grins again before turning to Madge.

"Are you brave enough?" he asks.

Madge stares at him for a moment longer before a slow smile spreads across her face.

"I accept your offer," she says.

Gale grins broadly as he helps Madge up and leads her to space on deck. Darius starts up an upbeat tune and Madge looks confused.

"I don't know this dance," she admits.

"Then you have been dancing the wrong ones," Gale replies with a grin.

Madge smiles back at him and with surprising ease allows him to lead her in the dance. Madge is a great dancer and her dainty feet soon pick up the steps and twirl about. Some people join in and they don't stop as Darius goes into his next song. It is only when that one ends that Madge pulls away from Gale, a little breathless and with a smile on her face.

"Although that was not entirely unagreeable, I have been taught it is improper to dance with the same man more than twice," she says.

Gale looks disappointed but Madge has already turned her attention.

"Peeta, is it?" she asks. "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

I grin as I get up to join her.

"It would be my pleasure," I say.

I pick up her hand and place a kiss on the back of it. Madge rolls her eyes at me but we soon get into hold and begin spinning about the deck. The impromptu dancing raises the mood of the ship and I can't help but think how much Finnick would enjoy this. Madge laughs as I spin us around but this stops abruptly as we almost crash into Katniss. She looks angry as she stands facing us with her arms crossed and Jay sitting on her shoulder.

"Don't you all have jobs you should be getting on with?" Katniss declares.

The music stops and everyone stands still. Some people hang their heads. Katniss then pins her eyes on me.

"You said she could help you in the kitchen. I didn't expect you to get distracted so easily, Smith," Katniss snaps.

I step away from Madge and move towards Katniss with a frown. But she just steps away from me.

"Get back to work," Katniss barks.

She is addressing the whole crew but her eyes stay on me. Most of them scurry back to their positions and Katniss gives me one last glare before turning and storming to her room while Jay soars off her shoulder. Confused, I follow after her.

"What was that?" I say once we've entered her quarters. "You've never minded before when Finnick has started something like that. And why did you pick on me?"

"Don't be melodramatic. Things have been going wrong recently and maybe it's because people aren't doing their jobs properly," she replies.

She then turns her back to me and pretends to be reading the maps in front of her. But I'm not buying her answer.

"You still haven't answered why you picked on me. Gale was the one that started the dancing," I say.

"You're not on board to have fun with pretty blondes," Katniss says.

Suddenly her behaviour begins to make sense and I smile as I step nearer to her. She still doesn't turn around.

"Were you jealous that I was dancing with Miss Undersee?" I ask.

"Of course not," she says, a little too quickly.

I smile again as I sidle up behind her. I boldly place a hand on her wrist and gently stroke her lower arm. Much to my delight, Katniss doesn't pull away.

"I was dancing with her because she asked me to. I think Gale is more enamoured with her than I am," I say.

I continue to stroke her wrist and place my other hand on her waist. Katniss doesn't say anything.

"There is only one woman on this ship that has captured my attention," I whisper in her ear.

Katniss is too stubborn to ask who but at this point I have crossed a line. I don't care that I was sent on this ship to hurt her. All I can focus on are the overwhelming feelings I have for this woman.

"Katniss," I whisper.

She finally twists her head around to look at me and that is the only invitation I need. I swoop down and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

I expected some hesitancy from her at first but Katniss melts in my arms. My hand slides up her arm until it rests just underneath her chin so I can tip it up and get a better angle. Her hands first grip on to the edge of the table but one moves to link with my fingers on her waist. She squeezes my fingers tightly as she opens her mouth and lets my tongue sweep in.

We kiss passionately for a few moments but the angle soon gets awkward and Katniss spins in my arms. Her hands untuck the ratty shirt I am wearing and she pulls it over my head. She doesn't waste much time, running her hands through the hairs on my chest and pulling me back into her. I crush her to my chest. Her arms lock around my neck and we both fight for dominance.

I let my hand slide down her side and move to the front of her breeches. My fingers deftly undo the ties and my hand slips inside of them. Katniss gasps as my fingers sweep her entrance and she presses me even closer. I tear my lips away from her as I begin planting hot kisses on her neck as my fingers find her clit. Katniss' knees buckle a little and she lets out a small whimper. I smirk against her skin as I begin to make plans to remove her shirt.

I pull my hand out of her breeches and bunch the end of her shirt in my hands. I pause for just a moment.

"What is this?" I ask.

Katniss looks deep into my eyes and runs a hand up my neck.

"You've crept up on me. It scares me how real my feelings for you are," she replies.

I didn't expect her to be so honest. I smile as I press my forehead to hers.

"I've never felt this way before," I admit.

Katniss smiles at me and that's all we need to know in the moment. My grip tightens on her shirt before I yank the garment over her head. The shirt tumbles to the ground and I grab her neck to pull her up for a kiss. Katniss' hand skims my bare flesh and I shudder. Her hands keep moving down until they reach the front of my breeches and she cups me over them. I let out a loud moan before Katniss dips her hands inside and grabs hold of my rock hard erection. Her thumb circles the tip a few times and I let out a few expletives before she slides her hand down and moves it in a twirling motion. My head falls to her shoulder as I pant heavily.

Katniss nuzzles her nose just below my ear and places a soft kiss there as her she uses the noises I make to guide her actions. My cock throbs in her hand and I screw my eyes up because of the pleasure. But I don't want to come too soon and want to touch her just as she is touching me. I yank her hand out and then begin my attack down her body.

I plant hot kisses on every available inch of her body, lavishing the spot on her collarbone that makes her knees tremble. I go further and further down, first taking one perky breast in my mouth and then the other. My tongue swirls in her belly button and Katniss grips onto my blonde curls to guide me. Slowly I come to the edge of her breeches and I yank them off. Katniss bites her lip to stop herself from moaning as I begin peppering her thighs with kisses.

I pull one of her legs up onto my shoulder so I can get a better angle to her glistening centre. I nudge my nose into the dark curls there and her musky scent fills my nostrils. I grip the leg on my shoulder as I move into position. Katniss gasps as she tips her pelvis closer to me. I place a feather light kiss on her mound before ducking my head and lapping my tongue in her entrance.

Katniss' grip on my hair gets tighter as my tongue swirls inside of her. Her hips start to undulate in time with my ministrations and I move my lips up to her clit when she starts to whimper. I suck on it hard and Katniss can't help but cry out this time. I nip and suck and twirl until she becomes an incoherent mess above me. Her grip on my curls is almost painful but to see her lose control is worth it. It takes only seconds after I have inserted two fingers inside of her for her to come shuddering around them.

I continue to lick her as she rides out her orgasm and eventually pull away with a smug smile. I gently remove her leg from my shoulder and Katniss wobbles slightly before she gets her balance on the table. She pants heavily as she looks down at me.

"We're not done yet," she says.

I grin widely and stand up. Once she has got her breath back, Katniss reaches up on her toes to kiss me before pushing me back towards the bed. She bends down to strip me of my breeches and places a kiss on my aching cock before shoving me on the bed. I lie flat on my back as Katniss clambers on top of me, facing away, and takes my cock in her hand. She runs her hand up and down it a couple of times as she reaches across to pick a condom out a box beside her bed. She puts the condom on me and then turns her back to me as she hovers over my crotch. She keeps hold of my cock as she impales herself on me. I groan loudly at the feeling of her wet walls encasing me.

I would prefer to see her face as we do this but this position allows me to appreciate her round buttocks and I watch as my cock keeps disappearing within her. My eyes become glued to the place we are joined and I let Katniss take control. She grinds into my pelvis to gain friction on her clit and she soon joins me with her moans. I grip onto her hips tightly as I let her ride me the way she wants.

After a while I slide a hand around to Katniss' front and press down on her clit. She screams out and starts panting louder as I circle her clit quickly. I feel her walls tighten around me and then they begin to flutter before finally exploding around me. Katniss cries out and slumps forward as her orgasm breaks through her. I move my hands to her hips again, moving her up and down on my length until my balls feel heavy. I come hard in to condom moments later.

We are both sweaty and breathless after it is over and I slowly sit up and slip out of her. I pull her back to my bare chest and rest a hand on her stomach as I nuzzle her ear and place a kiss on her shoulder.

Katniss leans her head against my shoulder and places a hand over my arm on her stomach. She sighs as she traces patterns over my hand. I gently turn her head so I can rub my nose with hers before placing a soft kiss on her lips. This kiss isn't fiery like the others but it lingers and is much sweeter.

I gently squeeze her as I pull back.

"And that should have been our first kiss," I whisper in her ear.

Katniss just smiles back at me as she sinks into my arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So Peeta has finally crossed the line! I think at this point he is more pirate than navy and obviously things are not going to go smoothly.**

 **And for those of you wondering they did have condoms in the 18th century but they were made of sheep guts and were reusable. Though at this time they were used more to stop the spread of sexual transmitted diseases rather than pregnancy.**

 **Thanks to everyone still reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

We reluctantly pull our clothes back on and then turn to each other with smiles. I reach out to tuck a strand of hair behind Katniss' ear.

"What do we tell the crew?" I ask.

"I'm not hiding this from them," Katniss says. "They've only just gotten over the last lie I told them."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm finding it difficult to keep up the lies I am telling and am glad that this is one less thing I will have to hide. Katniss reaches up on her toes so that our noses brush together.

"I really like you. It feels good to finally admit that out loud," she says.

I grin as I put my hand on her neck to bring her closer to me.

"I like hearing it," I reply. "You are the most remarkable person I have ever met."

Katniss smiles softly at me and our lips meet in a slow kiss. Kissing her has already become my new favourite thing. We both sigh happily as we pull away and leave the room.

Haymitch grins at us as we leave.

"I take it you were just practising your wrestling moves," he says with a knowing grin.

I expect Katniss to be defensive about what we just did but she rolls her shoulders back and stands tall. Many of the other members of the crew are grinning at us too, showing us they heard exactly what we did in there. Katniss turns to address them all.

"I promised that I wouldn't lie to you again. So yes, Peeta and I are now sleeping together. You will see him stay in my quarters but he won't get any special treatment because of this. Any questions?" she asks.

Most of the crew shake their heads but keep grinning at us. Katniss nods her head, satisfied.

"Good. Now you can all get back to work," she says.

The crew nod their heads and get back to their jobs. Darius gives me a cheeky wink as he walks past and Katniss moves back to the top deck where Jay swoops down to join her again. Haymitch gives me another grin.

"Congratulations, boy. You must have been good. The captain is walking a little bit funny," he says.

I elbow him in the side and some rum dribbles down his chin as he brings the bottle to his lips.

"I thought you were trying to warn me off her," I say.

Haymitch wipes the rum off his chin and then shrugs his shoulder.

"That's when I thought she would break your heart. I've been secretly rooting for you," he says.

I smile and Haymitch tips his bottle to me before wandering away. I strain my neck up to catch sight of Katniss. My heart thuds in my chest as strands of her hair catch in the wind.

* * *

Madge retires to her quarters later that afternoon and I take her a plate of food once I have fed the rest of the crew. I enter with a grin but Madge doesn't return it. She looks at me carefully and I frown as I place the plate in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Madge sighs as she looks me straight in the eye.

"You've told me a lot of crazy things since I've been put on this ship. This crew didn't want to kill everyone on The Victory. This crew are good people. That someone in the navy is trying to take it down. And I was beginning to believe you but now I think your thoughts are being ruled by lust," she says.

I shake my head furiously as I crouch down in front of her. I place my hand on top of hers.

"My feelings for Katniss have not swayed my judgement," I say passionately.

"But can't you see how ridiculous this is? You are sharing a bed with the woman you were sent on this ship to destroy. I thought you were smarter than that," Madge says.

"I've spent this whole time trying to distance myself from her but I always find myself being drawn back to her. I know it is messed up but I have fallen in love with her. I've finally realised what Thresh was talking about when he talked about Rue," I say.

Madge shakes her head at me so I carry on.

"My first thought in the morning is about when I am going to see her next. I spend so much of my time thinking of things I can say to her and our conversations are the best part of my day. My stomach goes in knots every time I see her. Have you ever felt that way?" I ask.

Madge softens and gives me a shake of the head.

"No," she admits. There is then a long pause. "She might make you happy now but have you thought about what is going to happen when this is all over? You can't go back to the navy and still be with her."

I hang my head as I nod in agreement.

"I haven't allowed myself to think about that," I admit.

Madge smiles at me sympathetically but I refuse to let thoughts of the future spoil a good day.

Over the next few days Katniss and I sneak as many moments as possible together. We don't flaunt our relationship in front of the crew but Katniss spends more time in the galley and I burn something more than once as I press her against the wall and kiss her senseless. At night I don't hide the fact I visit her quarters and we leave each other sweaty and breathless before we talk late into the night.

The crew tease us a lot but it's all good natured and I get the feeling most of them are happy for us. I was most worried about Gale but he has been distracted by the presence of Madge. She comes out occasionally to stretch her legs and Gale's eyes don't leave her as she does so.

I grin at him as I fold and coil rope in my hand.

"You could be more subtle with your staring," I say.

Gale snaps his gaze away from Madge and turns to me.

"I'm not staring at anything," he says.

"Of course not. But she is very beautiful," I reply.

Gale sighs as he picks up some rope.

"Her skin is so pale and soft. And her hair is the colour of gold," he admits.

"She's smart too. I'm sure all the men in Port Capitol are battling for her hand," I reply.

Gale nods his head.

"I know my place but there aren't many pretty things to look at on this ship," he says.

I smile.

"I don't blame you for staring. You're not the only one," I reply.

Gale nods his head before turning to look at what I am doing in my hands.

"What are you making?" he asks.

I hold up my half-finished masterpiece.

"I'm making Katniss a flower out of rope. Like you said, there aren't many pretty things on this boat," I reply.

Gale rolls his eyes.

"I didn't think you were a romantic," he says.

I grin widely.

"I can help you make one for Madge if you want," I tease.

Gale thumps me in the arm and I chuckle as we both get back to our tasks.

I take the rope flower to Katniss later that day. She looks up from the maps as I enter and gives me a tender smile. I stride over to her quickly and bend down to give her a kiss. Katniss smiles into it as she reaches up to cup my cheek.

"I brought you flowers," I say as we pull back.

Katniss raises her eyebrows in surprise and I smile widely as I present the bouquet of rope flowers. Katniss laughs as she takes them off me and then brings them to her nose to pretend to smell them.

"What a lovely surprise. They will really brighten up the room," she jokes.

We share a smile and Katniss finds a goblet to put my creations in. Jay hops over to it and begins pecking it with his beak. Once Katniss comes back, I pull her back to my chest and wrap my arms around her middle. Katniss smiles as she puts her hands over mine and I place a kiss on her ear. We both look down at the maps in front of us.

"Have you ever been to Seam Island before?" she asks.

"Never. That's where you were born?" I ask.

Katniss nods her head.

"I haven't been back in so long. I'm scared it will have changed," she says.

"Sometimes change is good," I reply. "Admit that The Mockingjay has been better since I've joined."

I nuzzle my nose in her neck and Katniss laughs.

"I think you are becoming arrogant," she replies.

I smile as I place a kiss on her neck.

"I'm just looking forward to meeting Arthur the dolphin," I reply.

Katniss laughs before twisting round to look at me.

"I want you to meet my family when we get to Seam. Will you come?" she asks.

"Always," I reply.

Katniss gives me a relieved smile.

"But won't your mother be mad at me for not asking her permission to court you?" I say jokingly.

"My mother has not been the same since my father died. She probably won't say one word to you. It's Prim you need to worry about," Katniss says.

I smile as I place a kiss on her nose.

"I better be convincing then," I say.

Katniss smiles at me before tipping her head up and kissing me on the lips.

* * *

Seam Island comes into sight on the horizon two days later and I get a mixture of excitement and nerves about meeting Katniss' family. I know they mean a lot to her and am desperate to impress them.

On the morning that we drop anchor, I enter the galley to find a small wooden carving placed on the table. I pick it up and realise that it is a delicate carving of a mockingjay. The little bird is in mid-flight and holds an arrow in its mouth. I smile when I notice the note underneath it.

 _I thought I would make you a bird that you wouldn't be scared of._

 _Katniss_

My smile only gets wider and I quickly tuck the little bird in my pocket. I'm sometimes scared that Katniss doesn't have the same depth of feeling for me as I do for her but gestures like this that show me how she feels. It gives me the confidence I need to go and meet her family.

Seam Island is a tiny bit of land. The dock is not big enough for us to anchor so we dock in a small bay and row to the island. Gale surprisingly offers to stay on board to look after the ship and keep an eye on Madge. A couple other members of the crew stay with him and Katniss promises to send his family to visit him.

I'm a little shocked just how poor Seam is once we reach land. Dozens of half-naked children run the streets, picking through the bins to find things to eat. Most of the houses look like they have been put up in a rush and all seem to slant sideways a little. A three-legged dog hops along the street and we walk past a man slumped against a wall. He is too weak to even swot away the flies from his face.

Katniss and the crew bring with them some sacks of gold from The Mockingjay and we are soon surrounded by children and adults, all grappling for a share of the treasure. Katniss demands order and soon the residents of Seam fall into line. I stand with The Mockingjay crew as we hand out gold that will help feed these people.

"Has it always been like this in Seam?" I ask Katniss as I hand a little girl with no teeth a small gold coin.

Katniss nods her head grimly.

"Now you can see why so many people here turn to piracy," she says.

"At least we are doing something to help them now," I reply.

Katniss smiles at me as we carry out our task. I suddenly feel bad for how I have ignored the poverty in the Caribbean. In Port Capitol everyone is so focused on making themselves richer. We don't stop to think about the people we step over in the streets.

The young children run and dance about the street with their new gold and many of the adults go straight to the market to buy food for their families. The crew begin to filter away and Johanna goes off to visit Finnick's grandmother to let her know what is happening. Katniss spends a few moments talking and laughing with some of the residents and it's clear how much she is respected here. Her kind heart makes me fall in love with her even more.

The sacks are all now empty and Haymitch comes up to me and lets out a loud burp. We both look in the direction of Katniss.

"You've gone gooey eyed again," Haymitch says. "She does have some flaws you know."

I laugh as I turn to face him.

"Have you never been in love, Haymitch?" I ask.

The old man grows solemn and even removes the bottle of rum from his lips.

"Why do you think I drink so much?" he replies.

I furrow my brow in confusion and want to ask him more questions but Katniss has finished her conversations and comes over to us.

"At least everyone will eat tonight," she says. Haymitch and I nod our heads. "Let's go and see my mother and Prim."

We both nod our heads again and Katniss leads the way to her family's house.

The Everdeen family home is a small cottage tucked at the edge of a hidden cove. The sand surrounding it is silky soft and I catch a glimpse of a dolphin jumping in the waves. Jay flies off to join it. Katniss practically runs up the wooden steps of the house in the rush to meet her family. A slender blonde girl meets us at the door and shares a warm embrace with Katniss.

"I've missed you, Little Duck," Katniss says as they hold each other tight.

Prim beams into Katniss' shoulder.

"Only you still call me that," Prim replies.

Katniss laughs as they pull apart and then she reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her sister's ear. Haymitch pushes his way into the house and collapses onto a chair but I hang back, waiting to be invited in. An older blonde woman appears from another door and surveys the scene quietly. Prim then catches sight of me over Katniss' shoulder.

"Katniss," she says. "There is a strange man in our house."

Katniss steps back and turns to give me a warm smile but Prim looks at me warily.

"He's not a stranger. Peeta has been working as our cook for the last couple of months. He makes the best rat stew," Katniss replies.

Prim frowns as she looks me up and down.

"You didn't mention him in any of your letters," Prim says.

"That's because she was too busy denying her feelings for him. But she's not denying them now, not if her moans at night are anything to go by," Haymitch replies.

Prim's eyebrows shoot up and she snaps her gaze back to Katniss.

"Are you sleeping with him? I thought you never did that with a member of your crew," Prim says.

I step forward and slide my hand into Katniss'.

"It's lovely to meet you finally, Prim. Katniss talks about you so much. I've been looking forward to meeting you," I say.

Prim turns to me but still looks wary.

"I think your sister is the most amazing person," I add.

Katniss smiles up at me tenderly and I give her hand a little squeeze. Prim shakes her head.

"Forgive me," Prim says. "You may be perfectly nice but I don't know you yet. You need to convince me that you are good enough for my sister."

"I wouldn't expect you to want anything less," I reply.

Prim nods her head and seems satisfied for now. Katniss reaches up to place a soft kiss on my lips. Haymitch grins.

"Now that's out the way can we open the good rum?" he asks.

We laugh and some of the tension disappears. Katniss' mother goes into the kitchen to get some food and Katniss and I take a seat next to each other. Prim watches me the whole time we do so.

Prim carries on doing this as Katniss catches up with her family. Her mother doesn't say much and the sadness over her husband's death is clear in her eyes. However Prim and Haymitch make up for it as they exchange amusing stories. I chip in whenever I can but feel like every one of my answers are scrutinised by Prim. I don't feel like I properly relax during the conversation.

Later I offer to help Katniss' mother clean up and as I am about to go back through I overhear Katniss and Prim talking.

"I'm just surprised, Katniss. You have never brought a man back here before. And what do we really know about him? He doesn't talk a lot about his life before he came on board The Mockingjay and you've admitted yourself that more things have gone wrong recently. Is his appearance really just a coincidence?" Prim says.

"He's done a lot to show me we can trust him. Don't you trust my judgement?" Katniss replies.

"Normally I would but I've never seen you look at a man like that. I just hope your love for him isn't clouding your judgement," Prim replies.

"I'm not in love with him," Katniss says.

Prim scoffs.

"You don't look at someone like that if you don't love them. I just don't want you to get hurt," she says.

"Peeta wouldn't hurt me," Katniss replies.

"I hope you're right," Prim says.

The conversation changes and I feel guilty after hearing Prim speak. Katniss sounded so sure of her trust in me but I have been lying to her from the moment I met her. Prim is the first person to question my presence on The Mockingjay and I can't be mad at her for thinking that. Madge's words from a few days ago echo in my head. What will happen when everything is all over? Maybe, no matter what I do, I will end up hurting Katniss.

* * *

Haymitch disappears in the afternoon and when he comes back he has a bunch of tropical flowers in his hands. Katniss and Prim immediately go quiet when they see them.

"Are you going up to Templesmith's peak?" Katniss asks.

Haymitch nods his head.

"I need to see them," he replies.

I furrow my brows but everyone else nods their heads in understanding.

"Do you want some company?" Prim asks.

Haymitch nods his head again.

"I think they would like that," he replies.

Prim and Katniss give him a sad smile and then get up to move. We all leave the house soon after.

Haymitch leads the way as we trek through the forest up to the top of a cliff. It sounded like we are going to visit someone so I am expecting a house when we reach the cliff edge. But instead there is only a small smooth stone. Haymitch drops to his knees in front of the stone and leans down to kiss it. He then leaves the flowers in front of it. Katniss and her family stand solemnly behind Haymitch. I take a step closer and catch a glimpse of what is written on the stone.

 _Maysilee Abernathy_

 _Georgie Abernathy_

 _Sleep peacefully, my loves_

My heart sinks when I realise what this means. Haymitch smiles sadly before he starts speaking.

"I hope you two are still alright up there. Georgie, I hope there are lots of toads for you to find. But don't hide them in your mother's bed. You know how scared she is of them," he starts.

He carries on talking to his wife and son as if they were still alive, telling them all about his adventures and asking them to look out for each other. My heart gets heavier the longer I listen.

"I never realised he was married," I whisper to Katniss.

Katniss turns to me with a sad look.

"Maysilee was mother's best friend. That's how Haymitch met her. Georgie and I used to play together when we were small children. But scarlet fever took him at seven years and Maysilee drowned in a fishing accident two months later. It broke him," Katniss replies.

"That's why he drinks so much," I say, finally understanding his comment from earlier.

"Yes," Katniss confirms. "We tried once to hide all the rum from him but he ended up trashing his quarters looking for some. It's the only way he knows how to cope."

I nod my head and realise just how much loss there has been among The Mockingjay crew.

Once Haymitch has finished talking he places another kiss on the stone and gets up to hug Katniss' mother. They both cry silently for the people they have lost.

I walk beside Haymitch on the way back down and I notice he doesn't have a bottle of rum in his hand for the first time since I've met him.

"You never talk about them," I say.

"There's no joy living in the past," Haymitch replies.

I nod my head in understanding. I've come to care for Haymitch these last few months and I hurt for him and the grief he carries around with him.

As I walk back I realise that I can't follow Snow's orders. I now have enough information to really hurt this crew. One message to Snow and navy ships would be here quickly, taking all those The Mockingjay crew hold dear. But I can't do that to them. Not when I feel their joy and pain as acutely as they do.

In that moment my mind is made up. Even if the person sending these notes isn't in the navy, I won't be able to go back. I won't be able to fight against my friends.

* * *

Everyone is quiet when we get back to the house and Haymitch disappears into a room to grieve. Katniss' mother still doesn't say much as she serves dinner and soon everyone is getting ready for bed. Katniss' mother hands me some sheets.

"I expect any unmarried man to sleep out here," she says.

I blush as I take the sheets off her and Prim smirks. Katniss rolls her eyes before coming to place a kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you in the morning," she says with a smile.

"Sleep well," I reply.

I kiss her quickly again before she turns and leaves. I watch her go with a content smile and find Prim staring at me. She nods her head to bid me goodnight and the turns to follow her sister.

I am woken when it is still dark by a soft kiss on my lips. I groggily open my eyes and am met by Katniss' silver stare gleaming down at me. She has crawled on top of me and smiles at me mischievously.

"Get up, sleepy head. We're going swimming," she says.

I wipe the sleep out my eyes before grabbing her waist and kissing her deeply.

"I think I need more of your kisses to wake me up," I reply.

Katniss smiles into my kiss but then pushes me back.

"No more kisses just now. I want to get a swim before the sun comes up. You might even meet Arthur," she says.

I laugh and she clambers off me and then sticks out a hand to help me up. I eagerly accept it as I let her pull me to the beach.

As soon as we hit the sand Katniss drops my hand and sprints for the ocean. We both strip out our under garments and I run a little further behind, taking a moment to marvel at how the moonlight bounces off Katniss' smooth and tan skin.

I watch her plunge into the sea and then emerge above water a little further out. She stands to face me with a playful grin. She places her hands on her hips and her perky breasts are on full show.

"Are you coming?" she calls.

I lick my lips at the sight of her and she flicks her gaze down to my cock which has already begun twitching at the sight of her naked form. I don't waste a moment longer before I crash into the sea.

I dive underneath the waves and swim until I reach Katniss' legs. I pick them up and wrap them around my waist as I jump out the water. Katniss lets out a little shriek and wobbles slightly before she wraps her arms around my shoulders to steady herself. I tip my forehead up and press it against hers.

"We should do more swimming naked," I state.

One of my hands slides up her body and cups a breast in my hand. Katniss gasps as she pushes her groin into me and her fingers tangle with the curls on my neck.

"Maybe Finnick has a point with this whole naked thing," she agrees.

I smile before she reaches down and kisses me languidly. My hands move round to cup her buttocks and give them a firm squeeze. We both moan as we press together.

We kiss for what seems like hours, exploring every crevice of each other's mouth and my cock starts to swell. Katniss begins to instinctively rub against me and I'm so close to taking her right here in the ocean. But just as we shift into position we hear a clicking sound and something gently bumps Katniss' side.

Katniss laughs as she lets go of me and slides down my body. Goose flesh immediately appears due to the loss of her warmth and I curse my throbbing cock. But Katniss doesn't see my frustration as she is too busy stroking the smooth skin of a dolphin. The dolphin tips its head out the water and continues to make its clicking noises as Katniss splashes it with water.

"Peeta, meet Arthur," Katniss says.

I smile as I reach a hand out to stroke its head. Arthur clicks in delight.

"He likes you," Katniss says.

"You think?" I reply.

Katniss nods her head just as Arthur ducks his head under the water and blows bubbles at us. I laugh and Katniss looks at me with a smile.

"Have you ever swum with a dolphin before?" she asks.

"Never. Though I was once stuck on a boat with a shark circling around it," I reply.

"I promise Arthur is a lot friendlier," Katniss says.

I nod my head and she moves my hand so that it grips Arthur's fin.

"Just hold on tight and let Arthur take you where he wants," Katniss says.

I do as she says and Katniss encourages me to lift my legs off the sea bed. She smiles at Arthur before bending down to give him a kiss and patting his back.

"Off you go, boy," she says.

Arthur makes a clicking noise and I get a better grip on his fin. Soon he is darting in the water, carrying me with him.

The sea sprays into my face and at first I think I will slip off but Arthur seems to sense this and doesn't go too fast. He takes me further towards the moonlight and as soon as I relax, I feel like I'm flying. I let out a laugh and a whoop as we skim across the water.

By the time Arthur brings me back the sun is just peeking out the horizon and Katniss grins broadly. I let go of Arthur's fin and pat his back before going to wrap my arms around Katniss.

"Arthur is amazing. One of the best experiences of my life," I say enthusiastically.

Katniss laughs as her hand strokes the front of my chest.

"When you said there was only one woman that caught your attention I didn't realise that I had to worry about animals swaying your affections," she says.

I grin as I press my head against hers.

"Arthur did let me pet him," I joke.

Katniss laughs again but I stop it as I swoop down for a kiss. Arthur makes a clicking noise before ducking under the water and swimming away. We continue to kiss and Katniss' hand dips underneath the water and finds my cock. She strokes the underside until I become fully erect and I press closer to her, hoping to finish what we started earlier. But suddenly Katniss snatches her hand away and instead sends a massive wave of water in my face. I blink and splutter for several seconds as she laughs and dives underneath the water.

The sky begins to turn orange and I survey the area to find her. I spot her a few meters away and she smiles and waves in my direction. There is a challenging look in her eye and I immediately dart over to try and catch her.

We play this game of cat and mouse for a moment. Katniss always allows me to get close but just as I reach out for her she slips through my grasp. She laughs as the sun slowly rises in the sky and I manage to chase her towards the shore. She begins crawling out the water and onto the sand. I use this as my opportunity to pounce. I leap forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her underneath me. She tries to squirm but doesn't try too hard as I pin her to the ground.

"You're harder to catch than a bar of soup," I say, leaning down.

Katniss stops squirming and smiles as she reaches up to cup my cheek.

"I'm a pirate. I like the chase," she replies.

I grin before bending down and meeting her eager lips. The waves lap over our feet and legs and the early morning light makes Katniss' skin glow. Her hands roam my back, coming up to tangle in my wet hair and I savour the taste of salt on her skin. My mouth finds the sweet spot on the corner of her neck and Katniss moans as her legs drop wider for me. I nestle my cock between them and gently begin to rub against her clit. She gasps as she grabs my hand and puts it on her breast. My thumb circles her nipple before tweaking it hard and Katniss gently bites down on my shoulder.

I groan and my cock throbs painfully against Katniss' thigh. She reaches down to gently stroke it and I curse at the sensations that course through my body. She then moves my tip to stimulate her clit. I push up on my arms so I can watch her pleasure herself with my dick. I don't think there is a better sight than her writhing underneath me. She gasps and moans and I soon become mesmerised. But my arms soon become weak and begin to shake. She must feel how hot my cock is in her hand and I bend down to kiss her fiercely. She kisses me back with equal force as she slips me into her body.

We moan together as we begin to rock together in the sand. The waves lap against our bodies in time with our thrusts and the sunrise bathes our bodies in light meaning we can see every expression that crosses the other's face. I move in and out. In and out. In and out until Katniss grasps my arse and clenches her walls around my cock. My balls feel heavy with cum but I desperately want to hold on until she has gone over the edge. Her walls continue to tighten around me and with one last purposeful thrust she explodes around me. As soon as she does so I wrench myself from her body and spurt cum all over the sand.

I'm left panting on my hands and knees and Katniss crawls over to me to place a kiss on my bare shoulder. I turn to pull her into my arms and give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's one way to see a sunrise," I say.

Katniss laughs as she snuggles into my side.

"I hope that was better than the dolphin ride," she says.

I smile and place a kiss on her head and we sit in the waves as we watch the remainder of the sunrise. Once the sun is high in the sky, Katniss moves away and gets up.

"Come on. If we're up this early, we might as well catch some oysters for later," she says.

I nod my head as she offers her hand to help me up and we walk hand in hand to find our dinner.

We manage to gather a bucket of oysters and bring them back to the Everdeen household. Katniss and I both try to wash the sand off our bodies before we get changed but it got into crevices in my body I didn't even know I had.

Katniss shifts about uncomfortably as we prise the oyster shells open.

"I think I even have sand in my crotch," she says.

I laugh but as I pry open an oyster shell I find something in it. It's a small dark pearl, a little disformed, but still beautiful nevertheless. I smile as I hand it to Katniss.

"For you," I say.

Katniss smiles at me fondly as she takes it off me.

"Thank you," she replies.

She then leans forward to place a sweet kiss on my lips. However, we are interrupted by the sound of Prim coughing. We pull back reluctantly and Katniss turns to face her sister.

"Good morning, Prim. Did you sleep well?" she asks.

Prim turns to look at me.

"I got woken early this morning by some people frolicking on the beach," she says.

I look down embarrassed but want to sort things out with Prim. I eventually bring my head back up to look at her.

"I know you are wary about me. But that's because you don't know me. You just need to ask me what you need to know. Ask me anything and I will answer," I say.

Prim studies me for a moment, trying to work out if I'm serious.

"You don't have to do that, Peeta," Katniss says.

"I want your sister to like me," I reply with a grin.

Katniss sighs in defeat and Prim nods her head in agreement.

"Alright," she says, pulling up a seat so she is opposite me. "I'll start of easy. What is your favourite colour?"

I think back to this morning and how the early morning sun looked against Katniss' skin. I smile as I answer.

"Orange. Like the sunrise," I say, making sure I catch Katniss' eye.

We share a smile and Prim rolls her eyes but this doesn't stop her with her questions.

" _How many brothers and sisters do you have?"_

" _How long have you lived in the Caribbean?"_

" _Where did I learn to cook?"_

" _Would I rather fight one horse sized duck or a hundred duck sized horses?"_

Her questions are exhausting but I'm grateful that none of her questions require me to lie. Katniss looks like she is nodding off as we get to the end of the questions.

"Last question. Why do you love my sister?" she asks.

I'm a little embarrassed Prim used the word love in front of Katniss. I haven't said that word to her even though I know that's what I feel for her. The timing hasn't felt right yet. But I don't let the use of the word deter me and I take a deep breath before answering.

"There is not one big thing I love about her. It's all the little things that make her special. The way she makes sure to speak to every member of her crew at least once a day. And the way she lets everyone have their opinion heard. I love that she can be fierce yet just and is as smart as any man I have ever met. I love that her singing voice makes the birds stop to listen and that she always wears her hair in a braid. But most of all I love the fact that when she loves, she loves fiercely and protectively. I know she would die for those she loves," I say passionately.

I glance over at Katniss and she smiles at me softly. Prim turns to survey the both of us. After a moment she sighs and turns back to me.

"You've passed," she concedes.

I raise my eyebrows in surprised.

"Really?" I ask.

Prim nods her head.

"You understand my sister and love her for it. That's all I want," she says.

I grin widely and lean forward to throw my arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you," I reply.

Prims smiles at me as we pull away but we are interrupted by Johanna frantically knocking on the door. Katniss turns to her with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"A fishing boat has just come from the nearest navy port. It said that the navy are celebrating finding the location of Cornucopia," Johanna says.

Katniss immediately jumps to her feet and rushes over to Johanna. Johanna shows her a piece of paper from the navy port that details the navy's success. Katniss shakes her head in disbelief.

"How could they have possibly found it? It's not anywhere near any of their shipping routes," Katniss says.

"I bet it was Marvel. He never did get over us ousting him from the ship for stealing the plunder for himself," Johanna says bitterly.

"This is a fucking nightmare! What else can go wrong?" she exclaims.

I stay quiet, feeling extremely guilty for being the one that told the navy about the co-ordinates of Cornucopia. I wish I could go back in time and change it.

"We need to get off Seam Island. If they've found Cornucopia it's only a matter of time before they find here," Katniss says.

She then turns to Prim. She pulls the younger girl in her arms.

"You and mother need to use the gold coins to get off this island. It might not be safe for you here," Katniss says.

"And what about you? Is anywhere safe for you now?" Prim asks.

"I don't know, Prim. But I need you to be safe," she says.

Prim nods her head and Katniss leans forward to place a kiss on her forehead. When she pulls back she looks at me and Johanna.

"We need to send someone to Cornucopia to check if this is true. It's too dangerous for The Mockingjay and the crew to be seen anywhere near it," she says.

"I think I know someone with a small boat we can trust," Johanna says.

"Good. Find them and pay them generously. I need to round up the rest of the crew," Katniss says.

Johanna nods her head and then dashes out the door. Katniss gathers our belongings while I go and wake Haymitch. After a hurried goodbye we head back to The Mockingjay.

The crew is uneasy as we get back on board and Katniss turns to confront them all.

"I know this is a shock to you all and is the latest in a long line of disasters. I can no longer guarantee your safety on this ship. I understand if anyone doesn't want to get back on board," she says.

There are lots of murmurings and people look between each other but no one steps to walk away.

"We're family," Darius announces. "You can't just abandon family."

Many nod their heads in agreement and Johanna raises her sword.

"To family!" she declares.

Tears begin to gather in the corner of Katniss' eyes as everyone raises their swords together and shouts:

"To family!"

* * *

 **A/N: So Peeta has seemingly made his choice now and wants to stick with The Mockingjay. But you just know they aren't going to be happy when they find out he sent the co-ordinates to the navy.**

 **As always, thanks to everyone who reads and supports this story**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A lot of people are wondering how Peeta is going to get out this mess. Certainly the longer he stays silent the bigger the fault out is. But keep faith that I have a plan!**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

Katniss calls Gale and Haymitch together after the crew has dispersed and we have set sail from Seam Island. I am about to go below deck to check in on the galley but Haymitch calls me back.

"Where are you going, boy? We need your brains to help us out," he shouts.

I hesitate at the top of the steps and look to Katniss and Gale. As much as I would like to help them I'm feeling very guilty for being the cause of their problems in the first place.

"I'm really not that clever," I reply.

"You were the one that suggested that the author of the notes is in the navy. We need you," Gale says.

Katniss nods her head in agreement.

"Don't be shy now," she adds.

I take a deep breath and nod my head. I look around the rest of the ship to see if anyone seems bothered but the majority aren't even looking, too busy with their tasks. Satisfied that there is not going to be an uproar over my special treatment, I follow Katniss and the others into her quarters.

Katniss lets out a weary sigh as we gather around the table.

"I'm not so worried about the treasure we have lost. We can always get more. I'm worried about the message it sends to us. Someone is intent on bringing us down," she says.

Haymitch nods his head in agreement.

"Our list of enemies is long. It's going to be hard to narrow it down," he says.

"Marvel is the only one that knew the co-ordinates of Cornucopia. We need to find him and find out who he told," Gale says.

"What if he is working for the person behind the notes? From the stories I've heard it would only take a few gold coins to get him to betray you again," I suggest.

I know I am the one that betrayed them by handing over the co-ordinates but it would make sense for the author of the notes to work with someone who used to be on the ship. Just like Snow has worked with me.

Katniss nods her head and pauses to process all our thoughts so far. We all patiently wait for her to speak.

"We need to go back to Hob," she finally says.

Gale's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"No way! It's too dangerous. It's not hard to figure out that we dock there the most often," he exclaims.

"I agree. The author of the notes already knows we stop there. It could very easily be a trap," I say.

"Plus the navy are on the look-out for Madge. They are bound to have people stationed there on the off-chance we bring her there," Gale adds.

"Then we sneak onto the island on a fishing boat. We need to get there and find out what Haymitch's little birds have found out about the notes. And it is the most likely place we will find Marvel," Katniss replies.

Gale shakes his head but Haymitch steps in.

"It's risky but we need to get to the bottom of these notes. I think they are linked with the raid on Cornucopia. Hob is the only place we're going to find information about it," he says.

"You can stay on board The Mockingjay while we go there, Gale. But my decision is final," Katniss says.

Gale hangs his head in defeat.

"Yes, captain," he says.

Haymitch scratches his beard.

"Have we asked Miss Undersee if she knows of any possible disharmony in the navy? I am sure she is privy to all the stories at the navy's balls," he says.

"She's unlikely to want to help us," Gale says.

Haymitch shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not saying we ask her straight out. You could just casually drop it in one of your conversations," he says.

"I'm hardly good friends with Miss Undersee," Gale replies.

Haymitch smirks as he takes a drink.

"You've just spent two days practically alone together on this boat. And I saw how close the two of you were when the rest of us came back on board," he says.

"We were just playing with Buttercup! You know there is not a lot to do on here. I was just showing her the crazy cat game," Gale says defensively.

"As long as that was all you were showing her," Haymitch says, his eyes flicking down to Gale's crotch.

Gale shoves him in the shoulder.

"She's our captive. I'm not going to do anything stupid," Gale replies.

"Enough!" Katniss shouts. "Gale, we're not accusing you of anything but the governor's daughter does seem closer to you. It would be a great help if you could ask her about the navy."

Gale nods his head in defeat and I stay quiet. I already know what Madge's answer will be but I can't share what she knew with the crew without raising questions about why she told me so quickly.

Katniss sighs heavily as she rubs her eyes. It's the first time I have seen her really stressed.

"I have a bad feeling about it all. I can feel it in my gut. Just like when father died," she says.

Haymitch and Gale look at her sombrely and I step forward to wrap her in my arms. I try to ignore the part I have played in this so far.

"We'll figure this out. Everyone is going to work together," I say.

Katniss nods her head into my shoulder and Gale and Haymitch ask for permission to leave. I place a kiss on Katniss' head once they have closed the door behind them.

There is a nervous tension on board for the rest of the day but also a strong determination not to be defeated. Many people are worried about what the Cornucopia raid will mean for Finnick but I'm pretty sure as long as we have Madge they won't hurt him.

Everyone is tired as the night draws in and Katniss and I make love slowly and tenderly in her quarters later that night. We have barely finished before she curls into my chest and falls asleep. I follow her not long after but my dreams reflect the guilt I have felt today.

In them I am standing on a tiny island and The Mockingjay is anchored not that far away. I call out for them to rescue me. I jump and wave my arms in the air but The Mockingjay stands still in the water. I dive into the sea and try swimming towards it. The ship seems to move further away but I kick my legs harder and eventually reach the hull. I clamber up exhausted but desperate to be back on board. Katniss face appears as I climb nearer the top. But she's not giving me her usual smile. Instead her look is cold. I grasp my hand at the edge and try to smile at her but she just steps forward and looks at me angrily.

"You're not welcome here," she says.

She then grabs my wrists and throws me off the boat. I fall backwards for what seems like an eternity before I wake just as I am about to hit the water.

I wake abruptly and breathe a little heavier as I do so. I instantly turn to check Katniss is still beside me. I let out a sigh of relief when I see her head on the usual place on my chest. My hand reaches to stroke her hair and I place a kiss on top of her head. The fear of her rejection in my dream still lingers.

I realise I won't get back to sleep so carefully peel Katniss off my body and get up to find some paper. Sketching has always helped clear my head and I want to banish all the thoughts from my dream. It doesn't take me long to decide what to draw. Katniss looks so beautiful as she sleeps. Any worries about her day disappear and it is the most peaceful I ever see her. My hands move across the page quickly to draw her sleeping and naked form.

I am almost finished when I see her eyes begin to flicker open. She yawns and stretches out like a cat before opening those beautiful grey eyes. She looks momentarily confused when she realises I am not in bed next to her but she soon smiles when she turns and sees me.

"What you are doing?" she asks sleepily.

"Drawing," I reply with a grin.

I put down the pencil but take the drawing with me as I climb back into bed. I pull her up and into my lap before showing her the picture. Katniss instantly wraps her legs and arms around my waist and neck and strokes a piece of hair back.

"You looked so beautiful this morning that I had to capture the moment," I say.

Katniss smiles before looking down at the picture.

"I am not this beautiful," she says.

I drop the picture on the bed and shake my head fiercely. I run my hands up her slides and along her shoulders until I grasp onto her neck. I tip her head so I can look straight in her eyes.

"Your beauty isn't the thing I love most about you but that doesn't mean I don't think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," I say passionately.

Katniss smiles softly as she leans her forehead against mine. Her fingers play with the hairs on the back of my neck, making my skin tingle.

"I think you are pretty handsome too," she admits.

"That's just because you have me naked and in-between your thighs," I say with a grin.

I wriggle my groin so that it gently presses into Katniss' centre and she laughs before leaning down to kiss me. I respond immediately and grow hard as she tenderly strokes the side of my face. Katniss lets out a little gasp as she pulls away and then looks deeply into my eyes.

"I love you," she whispers.

I grin widely as I press my mouth against her lips. Katniss laughs at my eagerness as my hands slide down to stroke the top of her thighs.

"Haven't you got something to say to me?" she says, raising an eyebrow.

"You already know I love you," I reply.

"Yes. I do," she replies with a soft smile.

I smile before bringing her lips back for another kiss. Katniss grips onto my curls tightly and we press our lower halves closer together. We both begin to rock as we seek more friction. Katniss' hands travel lower as she removes her lips from mine and kisses a trail to my ear. She begins to gently suckle on it and my hands inch closer to her clit. Her hands sweep over my chest, swirling around my nipples and making me even harder. By the time my fingers reach their destination, I find her centre slick and dripping wet. Katniss groans as I press on her clit and then bites her lip as I run hard and fast circles over it.

She lets me do this for a couple of moments, squirming in my lap while she strokes the back of my neck but she eventually reaches over for the condom.

"I need to feel you inside me," she pants into my ear.

I can only nod dumbly as she removes my hand and places the condom on my cock. I grab her waist as she rises up and I plunge into her. Katniss sets the pace as we are nose to nose. She grabs hold of my neck to give herself better leverage and begins undulating her hips slowly. We leave sloppy kisses on each other's mouths as she rides me at her leisure. My hand snakes its way to her breast and a sharp tweak of her nipple causes Katniss to gasp and then ride me with more force. I grunt as she takes me deeper and she begins to tremble in my arms.

I lower her back slightly, so I can take more control and lean forward to lick to drop of sweat that threatens to drip down her skin. There are more moans and I grip her hips tightly so I can move her on my cock harder and faster. Katniss lets out a string of curse words as I continue my rapid pace. One of her hands reaches down for her clit and I watch as the pleasure takes over her body. Her orgasm wracks through her body without warning and she cries out. She goes limp in my arms but I don't let up the pace as I race to my own peak. The pleasure is almost overwhelming but I can't stop. She feels too good. She purposefully squeezes me to help me reach my climax faster. Several thrusts later I finally come hard into the condom.

I collapse on top of Katniss and she smiles up at me as she strokes some sweaty hair off my face. I lean down to kiss her and she sighs.

"I wish we could stay in here forever," she says. "Everything is simple when I am with you."

I smile and agree with her while trying to push the voice out my head that tells me I am lying to her.

* * *

I rise before Katniss to prepare the crew's morning meal and the task helps distract me from the guilt I am feeling. I want to bask in the knowledge that Katniss loves me but I fear the longer I stay silent the worse things could get. But I don't know how I can tell her the truth without losing her forever.

Instead I bury my guilt and prepare Katniss' breakfast. I cut a slice of apple in the shape of a heart to put it on top of her slice of bread. I get a lot of teasing from the crew when they see it but I don't mind when Katniss finds me later and kisses me senseless. After that it is difficult to remove the grin from my face.

But Katniss and I aren't the only people on the ship that are getting closer. Gale may have denied it but over the next couple of days I see him and Madge together on several occasions. Madge spends a lot more time out of her cabin now and she often asks Gale to show her how to do things. At first it was tying knots, then how to steer the ship and today it is how to shoot a pistol.

"She better not put holes in my ship, Gale," Katniss says.

Gale shakes his head as he places rum bottles on the edge of the ship to act as targets.

"Why do you think we're shooting at the sea?" he replies.

Katniss sighs but stays to watch the lesson.

"And why does a good girl like you want to learn how to fire a pistol?" Haymitch asks.

"So if a pirate comes into my bedroom at night I can shoot him instead of being taken against my will," Madge says pointedly.

"Fair enough," Haymitch says. He then pauses as he looks at the rum bottles. "Those bottles of rum better be empty."

Even Madge smiles at his comment and Gale then steps forward to show her the gun.

"You load the ball and powder into the top here," he says demonstrating. "You pull this bit back and then take aim. When you release it, the flint will ignite and fire the gun. Be aware of the kickback."

Madge listens carefully and nods her head as she follows along.

"I think I understand," she says.

She reaches to take the gun out of Gale's hand and spends a few moments feeling the weight of it.

"You still want to do it?" Gale asks.

Madge waits a moment before nodding her head.

"I'm so tired of men telling me what I can and cannot do. I want to choose what I want to learn," she says.

Gale smiles back at her and then helps her aim at one of the targets. Madge becomes very focused and I smile at the thought of her father seeing her now. Everyone steps back as she points the gun at the rum bottles. Madge takes a deep breath and spends a long time eyeing up the target. I hold my breath as she cocks back the trigger and wait for the bang. She holds the gun tightly before gaining the courage to release the trigger.

The bullet flies through the air and whizzes past the gap between two of the bottles. Madge looks annoyed that she has missed but Gale steps forward again to help her. He pulls her arms back up again and places his hands on top of hers. But Madge flinches at his touch and his hands fall away quickly.

"Sorry. I know my hands are rough," Gale says, hanging his head.

"No!" Madge says quickly to reassure him. She then pauses to try and recompose herself. "I mean, I didn't dislike it."

Gale brings his head back up to look at her and Madge steps forward to pick up his hands. He watches as she runs her fingers over his hands and examines the various marks and scars there.

"Your scars make you more interesting. I bet every one has a story behind it," Madge adds.

Haymitch and I turn to each other with a smirk and Katniss shakes her head in disbelief.

Gale nods his head.

"I got this one when I got into a fight with a baby shark," Gale says, pointing to a jagged scar on his left hand. "And this is from when I got burned escaping from a gun powder house."

Madge smiles as she continues to trace his scars.

"And this one," she says, pointing to a small scar on his finger.

Gale smiles widely back at her.

"That's from when my baby sister bit me when she was teething," he says.

Their eyes meet and they both laugh. Gale then goes into more detail about his various scars and Madge listens, fascinated. The pistol lesson is forgotten momentarily as they forgot their differences in their standings.

I don't speak to Madge until she comes to help me in the galley later. She has a smile on her face and hums while she cuts up the vegetables.

"So did you finally manage to hit the target?" I ask.

Madge raises her head to beam at me.

"Yes! I knocked it right off the edge of the ship. I will no longer need to marry a navy man to protect me," she says proudly.

"I don't think you ever needed a man to protect you. You need a man that sees you as his equal and not just a piece of his property," I reply.

"Can you tell my father that? I feel like I am just a trophy he is trying to sell to the highest bidder," she says.

I smile sympathetically at her and there is a moment of quiet before I turn to her with a grin.

"You and Gale have spent a lot of time together," I say.

Madge sighs as she puts down the knife.

"I don't like what you are insinuating with that comment, Peeta Mellark," she says.

I shrug my shoulder.

"I'm just saying, he's a lot better than the other suitors your father parades in front of you," I reply.

"He's a pirate, Peeta. It doesn't matter that he's handsome and brave and loyal," she says.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"So you admit he has good qualities?" I say.

Madge sighs as she rests her elbows on the table.

"I think you were right, Peeta. These people are not bad. They do the wrong thing but for the right reasons. And if Gale used all his skills and qualities for the navy and not piracy, he would be exactly the type of man I would want to marry. But he doesn't so there's no point contemplating a future with him," she says.

I nod my head in understanding and we both go back to work quietly. After a while, I speak again.

"I'm not going back to the navy," I admit.

Madge snaps her head up to look at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Peeta, you can't! You're too good to leave," she exclaims.

"I can't fight The Mockingjay. They have become my friends. My family. And I know that sounds stupid because they killed the crew on The Victory but I care for everyone on this ship," I say.

Madge shakes her head.

"Is this just because you've fallen in love with Katniss?" she asks.

"She is a huge part of it. But it's not just her. I miss Finnick and want him back just as much as the others. I wish I could bring Haymitch's family back so he can stop feeling so hollow," I say.

Madge looks down and seems to contemplate something for a while.

"I can say that you died. I can say they found out you were undercover and killed you for it. You can start afresh," she says.

"You would do that?" I ask.

Madge nods her head.

"If that's what you want. I'll miss you as my friend but I want you to be happy," she replies.

I fling my arms around her and give her a warm hug.

"Thank you, Madge. You've proven to be one of my best friends," I say into her shoulder.

"I'll help you in any way I can," she replies.

* * *

I feel a lot lighter now that I have a plan on how to get out of this mess I got myself into. Madge and Gale still spend a lot of time together but keep things respectful. My heart aches for Gale every time I catch him looking at Madge longingly.

Katniss, Haymitch and I sneak onto a fishing boat at one of Hob's neighbouring islands and sail towards the black market port. Gale finally managed to ask Madge about the navy and she told him all the information she had on Thread. We sail to Hob to see if we can find any clearer information.

Hob is as loud and violent as usual and we split up to follow different sources. Haymitch goes off to find his little birds while Katniss is on a mission to find Marvel. I'm sent to Ripper's to check if there have been any more notes left.

There is a jolly mood in Ripper's tonight and a few people dance on tables while other people shout at each other in an effort to b heard over the noise. I smile at Ripper when I enter and she grins at me.

"You've got a smell of a pirate on you now. How are you enjoying the pirate's life?" she asks.

"It would be better if it didn't seem like someone was out to destroy The Mockingjay," I reply.

"Aye. I heard about Finnick. And your secret island. But you haven't helped yourself by stealing the governor's daughter," she says.

"Miss Undersee will be returned safely soon," I say.

I then glance around the bar area to check no one is listening.

"Have you seen anyone recently dropping off notes?" I ask in a whisper.

"No. I've kept a lookout like Haymitch said but it's been quiet," she says.

I nod my head and order a rum. Once I've finished it I go and double check the hiding place for the notes. I put my hand in the pot but only feel air. I thought I would feel relief at finding it empty but I can't shake the uneasy feeling I have. I pull my hand out and get ready to leave disappointed that I don't have any valuable information to report.

However, as I leave Ripper's tavern someone bumps into me. I put my hands up in an apologetic manner as I turn to face the person.

"My apologies," I begin to say but the person turns to me with a glare.

The man takes a step towards me and I instinctively step back.

"Having fun playing pirate, are you?" the man asks.

I freeze at his comment and he gives me a cruel smile.

"Commodore Snow is disappointed in you, Captain Mellark. You should have all the information we need to cut The Mockingjay crew where it hurts most. He's expecting that information," the man says.

My heart beats rapidly in my chest but I try to look as calm as possible.

"I don't have all the information yet," I try to lie coolly.

The man sighs heavily as he takes another step closer to me. He puts his face right in front of mine.

"That's a pity, captain. Commodore Snow doesn't have time for failures," he says.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I clench my fists at the side, ready to hit this man if necessary. My heart beats rapidly as the man smirks at me and takes a step closer. The warning from this man couldn't be clearer.

"Peeta!" Haymitch's voice calls.

I spin my head around to look in his direction and the man disappears into the darkness before Haymitch has taken a step closer to me. My heart still beats fast as I feel the least safe since I joined The Mockingjay.

Haymitch and Katniss walk towards me and I try not to show the fear on my face.

"Hello," I say once they have approached. "What did you discover? Anything useful?"

Katniss shakes her head.

"It wasn't hard to find Marvel. It only took a stop at the whore house. But he swears that he had nothing to do with the Cornucopia raid. Though he was gleeful that it had happened," she replies.

"And you believe him?" I ask.

"I held a knife to his cock while I questioned him. He enjoys his dick being sucked too much to lie," Katniss says.

Haymitch smirks as he takes a drink.

"Johanna would have castrated him anyway," he says.

Katniss shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips.

"Only say something if it is actually useful," she says.

Haymitch shrugs his shoulders.

"Well my little birds seemed to agree with the governor's daughter. Lieutenant Thread is not a very nice man. He has a temper and many prisoners have been found dead while in his care. A couple of years ago a maid was found strangled in his household. It seems the navy covered his involvement up but they are getting tired of tidying up all his messes," Haymitch says.

I remember the cold glint in Thread's eye the last time I saw him and shudder. I never liked the man and am under no doubt he would kill to get what he wants.

"He sounds like the type that would order murder but is the navy growing tired of him enough motive?" Katniss asks.

"There's more. He's apparently pissed he wasn't promoted to captain of the new ship they are building. That role was given to the only surviving member of the crew from The Victory, a Lieutenant Mellark. He doesn't have a nice word to say about the navy right now," Haymitch replies.

I freeze at the mention of my name. I've been going under my alias for so long now that it feels strange to hear it again. The Mockingjay crew are unlikely to link me to the name but it's too close to be comfortable.

Katniss sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I'm still not convinced but it is all we have at the moment. Did you find anything, Peeta?" she asks.

"No. There was no note and Ripper hadn't seen anything," I reply.

Katniss nods her head and then thinks for a while.

"We need to get to Thread. See if we can find any evidence linking him to the notes. Does he stay in Port Capitol?" she asks.

Haymitch nods his head in confirmation.

"We need to send a group there. It will be difficult to get onto the island with the navy on high security," Katniss says.

"What if there was a way to get most of the navy off the island?" I say.

"What did you have in mind?" Katniss asks.

"Arrange the trade of Miss Undersee for Finnick. If we set the location, far enough away from Port Capitol, a large portion of the navy will travel to ensure her safety," I reply.

Katniss turns to Haymitch and he shrugs a shoulder.

"It sounds like a good plan. And the return of Finnick would boost morale," he says.

Katniss nods her head.

"We need to plan for every possible scenario. I'm not having another plan fail again," she says.

Haymitch grins.

"I find I think best with some of Ripper's finest," he replies.

I laugh and Katniss rolls her eyes but we do turn to head back into Ripper's. Huddled together in a corner we come up with our next plan of action.

We stay up late, refining the plan, and Katniss sends the trade agreement letter for Finnick. We stow away on the fishing boat that brought us to the island and meet up with The Mockingjay later that day. As soon as we get on board Jay flies down to perch on Katniss' shoulder and a crowd gathers around us eagerly awaiting news.

Katniss explains the limited information we uncovered and the plan to rescue Finnick and find evidence on Thread. The news on Finnick brightens many people's mood and some jump and cheer in the air. Other's mutter their excitement about the potentional of bringing someone down in the navy.

"We're still in great danger. And the potential to fail is high. But if we don't try we are destined to be sunk to the bottom of this ocean. I know that our strength of bond and willingness to do anything for each other is our greatest strength. It is the only way we are going to succeed," Katniss says.

Many people cheer and raise their swords and Jay chirps happily. It's moments like this that I feel part of something special.

Katniss answers a few more questions before turning to me.

"We should tell Miss Undersee the happy news," she says.

I nod my head and we go off in search of her.

We find her in the galley slicing pieces of stale bread with Gale. We hear their laughter before we see them but this stops abruptly as soon as we enter. Katniss turns to Gale with a frown but I struggle to hide my smile.

Madge puts down the knife and wipes her hands on a dirty rag.

"I beg your pardon. I thought with Peeta away I would prepare meals for everyone," she says.

Katniss raises her eyebrow.

"And you chose Gale for a cooking partner? An interesting choice. He normally burns everything he cooks," Katniss replies.

Gale ducks his head embarrassed and picks at a loose thread on his shirt.

"I was just making sure she didn't steal any of the knives," Gale replies.

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the pathetic attempt of a lie but Katniss just shakes her head before turning to Madge.

"Thank you for keeping the crew fed. I would not have expected you to," she says.

Madge tips her head in thanks.

"I came to give you some good news. We have arranged for you to be returned to your family in exchange for one of our captured crew. You will only be with us a few more days," Katniss says.

Madge and Gale exchange a quick look and the tall man looks forlorn. But Madge turns back to Katniss and steps towards her. She grasps Katniss' hands and smiles at her brightly.

"Thank you," she says.

Madge then wraps her arms around Katniss. Katniss is unsure of what to do at first and her arms hang loosely by her side. Madge gives her a squeeze before stepping back and smiling at her again.

"I won't forget how well you treated me," Madge says.

Katniss nods her head and Madge turns around to flash Gale a smile before darting out the room. Gale is left looking like the light has been taken out his life.

* * *

The mood on board is strange over the next few days. There is plenty of excitement at the prospect of getting Finnick back but also apprehension about things that could go wrong. Gale is the most sullen I have seen him and snaps at anyone that gets too close. Only the presence of Madge seems to lift his mood. Katniss sighs as she watches him.

"I thought I knew everything about Gale. But I was completely unaware he had fallen for her," she says.

I grin as I lean in to nuzzle against her neck.

"Well, you were rather distracted by my kisses in the naughtiest of places," I say.

Katniss smiles as she tips her neck back to give me better access. I place a couple of kisses on her neck.

"You are very distracting," she muses as my hand slithers up to gently grope her breast. "But I never expected him to fall for someone like that."

I stop my kisses and drop my hand from her breast. I tilt my head to the side with a frown.

"Why not? Miss Undersee is beautiful and intelligent. Many men will have fallen for her," I say.

Katniss gives me a pointed look.

"You'll pay for that comment later," she says.

She then sighs and looks back towards Gale.

"She's just so rich. Gale's always resented those who have money," she adds.

I understand how Gale could have changed his opinions. I've always resented pirates and what they do but I ended up falling for one. I grip onto Katniss' waist and look into her eyes.

"We can't control who our heart falls for. I know it would be impossible for me to not fall in love with you," I say.

Katniss smiles sweetly at me as she strokes a piece of hair back.

"That sounds like something out of a romance novel," she says. "But I'll allow it."

I grin before swooping down to get a kiss.

* * *

The night before the exchange for Finnick I go and find Madge in her quarters. She steps forward to embrace me as soon as I enter.

"Thank you. I think I would have been more terrified without you here," she says.

I shake my head as we pull back.

"You are one of the feistiest women I know. You would have held your own," I say.

Madge smiles at me gratefully before smoothing out her dress.

"You were right about these people. I have been treated with more respect than many navy sailors would have," she says.

"So an improvement from the likes of Lieutenant Cato Fitzgerald?" I say with a grin.

"Oh please don't remind me! He'll probably be waiting with a proposal and a speech about how he can protect me!" she exclaims.

We both laugh but then Madge looks at me seriously.

"Do you still want me to tell them that you died?" she asks.

I nod my head.

"I didn't think I would find a family again after The Victory sunk but this is my home now," I reply.

Madge nods her head sadly.

"I'll miss you," she says.

"Gale will miss you," I say raising my eyebrow.

Madge shakes her head and refuses to meet my eye.

"Just look after him for me," she says.

I smile and we step forward for another hug. Madge looks up at me once we've pulled apart.

"I can help with Thread. I have enough favour with some navy soldiers to gather more evidence against him. It will help get justice for Thresh," she says.

I give her hands a squeeze.

"You don't have to but it would be of great help," I reply.

Madge nods her head.

"I think being a spy sounds awfully exciting," she says with a smile.

I laugh.

"You'd probably make a better one than me," I reply.

* * *

The next morning we anchor near the tiny strip of beach we arranged to meet the navy for the exchange. Katniss has already sent some members of the crew to Port Capitol and they hope to sneak onto the island to find evidence against Thread.

The navy are anchored on the other side of the strip of sand and because of the shallow waters both ships are anchored quite far out. Neither ship is in range of the other's cannons. Katniss chooses Gale, Darius and I to help escort Madge to the island. I'm hoping the dirty bandana and beard I have grown the last few days will be enough to disguise me from the Port Capitol navy.

The navy are already waiting for us on the beach as we row towards them in a small boat. They have brought with them three times as many soldiers than we have men and they all stand to attention with guns in their hands. Finnick is wedged between two taller guards. His breeches are torn and muddy and his knees rest against the ground. Old and new bruises paint his bare chest and his head lulls forward. Katniss' hand tightens on the edge of our little boat when she sees the state of him. Madge's unblemished skin hints at who the monsters really are.

We jump out the boat and wade through the last of the waters and Gale helps Madge out. A smile crosses her face when she sees her father sitting in a boat on the other side. The splashing of the water alerts our presence to Finnick and he finally lifts his head to give us a weak smile.

"I wondered if I would see your ugly faces again," he says.

However, one of the guards holding him raises his gun and bashes Finnick in the head with the end of it.

"Stay quiet, you piece of shit!" the guard yells.

Finnick groans as the gun meets his temple. Katniss reaches a hand for her pistol but the guard straightens up and torments Finnick no further.

One of the navy soldiers steps forward to facilitate the exchange and my eyes widen when I realise it is Thread.

"My name is Lieutenant Thread and I am in charge of this handover today," he says with a smug smile.

He doesn't seem to recognise me and Katniss can't hide the surprise on her face as she comes face to face with the man who could be using The Mockingjay in his twisted game.

But Katniss recomposes herself quickly and looks at him stoically.

"We have brought you Miss Undersee and as you can see she has been unharmed. In fact she has experienced the best of our hospitality. Something I see you didn't return to our crew man," she says bitterly.

Thread just smirks at her.

"The punishment for piracy is death. You should just be grateful he is all in one piece," he says. "Now release the girl."

"Not until you have released Finnick," Katniss states.

"Don't believe you are in charge of this negotiation," Thread says.

"Wanna bet," Gale says, raising his pistol to Madge's head.

She stiffens slightly in his arms and the governor stands up in his boat.

"For God's sake, Lieutenant! Let him go!" The governor says.

Thread sneers but does tip his head towards the guards holding Finnick. Reluctantly they undo his binds and then kick him towards us. Finnick stumbles forward and Darius and I rush to help him up. He moans a little as we pull him up but we soon get him back to safety. As soon as he is beside Katniss, Gale lowers the gun from Madge's head.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in her ear, before pushing her forward.

She stumbles too and the soldiers rush to her aide. She just has enough time to look back at Gale as they escort her to her father.

Thread turns to a with a grin.

"That concludes business today. I'm sure we'll meet again," he says.

He gives us one last cruel smile before turning to bark orders to return to the ship. We help Finnick get on the little boat and rush back to The Mockingjay.

There is a loud cheer when we haul Finnick back on board. He looks a bit dazed and wobbles once his feet set down on the deck. But it doesn't take long for the crew to descend on him. Johanna is the first to reach him and she jumps up and wraps her whole body around him.

"That was a pretty fucked up way to grab everyone's attention," she says.

Finnick winches at her initial impact but soon wraps his arms around her to squeeze her back.

"I missed you too, Johanna," he replies.

Normally Johanna would chastise him for being sentimental but she is so glad to have her friend back that she lets it go. She slides down his body and steps back to let the others greet him. Many people clap him on the back and exclaim how The Mockingjay wasn't the same without him. It doesn't take long for the cheeky smile to appear back on Finnick's face and he begins regaling us with tales about his captivity.

"I made friends with a rat. I called him Charlie and I taught him how to do a summersault!" Finnick declares.

"Oh God. He's gone mad!" Johanna exclaims.

Finnick gives her a cheeky wink and the rest of the group laugh. Many questions are fired at Finnick but I notice he is quick to dismiss any about his treatment from the navy guards. He seems to overcompensate with actions and laughs but there is a haunted look to his eye.

Katniss turns to me with a relieved smile.

"Finally something that has gone right," she says.

I nod my head in agreement but Gale just turns to slink away with his head hung low.

Finnick's arrival boosts morale over the next couple of days and people become more confident that we will defeat the author of the mysterious notes. Katniss is still agitated though and this only gets worse when we meet up with the crew members that went to Port Capitol to find information on Thread.

"There was nothing obvious linking him to the notes," they report back. "We did find lots of letters declaring his hatred for the newly appointed Captain Mellark but nothing to suggest he wants to bring the entire navy down because of it."

If I cared more about Thread's opinion I might be hurt by the hateful things he says about me in the letters but am unbothered that he thinks I'm _"a snivelling suck up who gets by with good looks and a smile"._

Katniss lets out a stressed sigh as she looks at some of the letters they snuck out. Jay hops about the table chirping but even he can't seem to soothe her.

"The handwriting doesn't match," Katniss says as she compares the letter with one of the notes.

"We could still attack him. There doesn't seem to be any other alternative," Gale suggests.

"I'm not attacking a man based on circumstantial evidence!" Katniss snaps.

Gale goes on the defensive almost immediately and pushes his shoulders back. He's been in a foul mood since Madge has gone so it doesn't take much for the tension to bubble to the surface.

"So we are just going to sit back and do nothing? We might as well just kill ourselves now!" he yells.

"I'm not going to just accept that fate. I'm doing everything to fix this!" Katniss replies.

"Well you're doing a fine job," Gale says sarcastically. "A lot has gone wrong under your watch recently."

"How dare you question my authority," Katniss replies. "Don't take your fucking heartbreak out on me."

Haymitch and I look between ourselves but don't know the best way to intervene. Both of them are going to regret this conversation later. They both glare at each other, both too stubborn to back down from a fight.

However, they are interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"What is it?" Katniss snaps.

Johanna opens the door and holds the small wooden box we stole from the governor's office in Port Capitol. She surveys the situation in the room and immediately senses the tense atmosphere.

"Sorry to interrupt but I got the box open," she says.

The curiosity of what's inside the box puts any simmering tensions to the side for a moment and Katniss takes a step towards Johanna.

"Have you looked inside?" she asks.

"Yes. It's a bunch of letters but I haven't read them," Johanna replies.

Katniss nods her head and takes the box out of Johanna's hand. She then brings the box to the table and opens the lid. Carefully she removes letters from the box and hands them out among us.

"This is Commodore Snow's seal," I say in surprise.

Katniss raises her eyebrows and the room falls quiet as everyone reads a letter in their hand. It takes a moment for my mind to piece together what it's reading.

"Oh my God," Haymitch says. "This is a plot to kill the king."

Everyone looks up from their letters in stunned silence. After a moment we all huddle together to share the contents of our letters.

"Snow is writing to some contact in London. He plans to poison his nephew, the king, and take over the throne," Haymitch says.

"But Princess Cashmere would be next in line to the throne," Katniss says.

"But don't you see. That's why we were ordered to attack The Victory and leave no survivors. It was to get rid of the princess," Gale says. "My letter discusses on how he plans to dispose of her children once he gets to London."

Katniss' eyes widen at the horror of the situation and I hold up my own letter.

"This confirms he's being using The Mockingjay to attack the crown. He boasts about how he's got us to do the dirty work for him," I say.

Everything falls together at once. Snow has been the author of the notes all along. Every ship or port The Mockingjay have been ordered to attack have had royal links and he's used the ship to hurt the crown and get rid of people in his way. He didn't send me on this ship to get revenge for the destruction of The Victory. He did it because The Mockingjay crew failed him when they let Princess Cashmere escape. He is punishing them for their failure and then destroying the only link to him and this conspiracy.

"This is bigger than I thought possible," Haymitch says, shaking his head. "What do we do, captain?"

Katniss goes very quiet and thinks for a long time.

"I need to sleep on this. Call the crew tomorrow morning and we'll discuss what we want to do," she says.

"Aye, captain," we all say in unison.

Katniss refuses me entry into her quarters that night and I sleepy badly in a hammock in the crew's quarters. Everything I thought I knew was a lie and I'm angry that Snow has used me as a pawn in his game. The man is evil. He had no qualms to kill his kin and men. To him Thresh's death was a necessary sacrifice to gain the power he wanted.

The next morning the entire crew gathers on deck and Katniss explains to them what we discovered with a grim expression. Surprise, anger and even fear ripple through the group.

"I say we storm Port Capitol and slit his throat!" Johanna calls.

"That's a good way to send you straight to the gallows," Gale replies.

"Why don't we just send the letters to the king? He needs to be warned," Darius suggests.

"What has the king ever done for us? He sits on a far away rock of land, having people polish his crown while we're out here just trying to survive," someone replies.

"And would Commodore Snow be any better? He'll want us dead before the crown is even placed on his head," Darius says.

Arguments break out among the crew as they argue about the best course of action. Katniss watches it all carefully and contemplates everyone's suggestions before speaking.

"We will warn the king," she says. A few people open their mouths to protest but she stops them with a look. "I cannot let a man and innocent children be killed."

The crew hang their heads in defeat but do nod their heads in agreement.

"I suggest we go to Princess Cashmere. She's still in the Caribbean and will want revenge knowing that Snow ordered her husband and children's death," I say.

"And how are we to get anywhere near the princess? Remember, we're the ones that actually killed her husband," Johanna says.

I keep quiet that Princess Cashmere already knows who I am and will let me in as soon as I walk up to the door. The time to tell The Mockingjay crew the truth about my identity is fast approaching but we need to get Snow before I can reveal my true self.

"I can disguise myself as a servant. I'm sure Gale and Finnick could grab one and steal his uniform," I say.

Finnick puffs out his chest.

"I wouldn't even need Gale to help me," he boasts.

Gale rolls his eyes and I can sense the crew seeing the merits of the plan.

"They might even give us clemency if we reveal this. The reward could be huge. Enough to support our families for our lifetime," I say.

There are a few more murmurs of agreement and Katniss steps forward.

"I agree with Peeta. We sail to Princess Cashmere tonight."

* * *

 **A/N:Things are going to start happening quickly now. They conclusion is in sight!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story. I love hearing your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

The night is quiet. The only sounds are the waves lapping against the hull. Everyone is too busy mentally preparing themselves for tomorrow. It feels like it can only go two ways. We're either going to be successful and get the letters to Princess Cashmere or we all end the day in chains. I'm trying not to think about the latter.

The sky is beautiful. Thousands of stars light it up like fireflies and I find it calming to look at. I notice several other people looking up at the stars too, some I suspect praying to a God they are not quite sure they believe in.

To my biggest surprise, Haymitch seems to be watching the stars as well. I smile as I walk up to him.

"I'm not used to you looking at anything other than a bottle," I tease.

"My May used to love the stars. She used to make me give them names," he says wistfully.

It's the first memory of his wife that he's talked about voluntarily to me and I smile at the fondness in his voice as he speaks about her. But he soon breaks out of it and turns to me.

"Are you sure you're up to it tomorrow?" he asks.

"I have to be," I reply. "Besides, I'm very charming. Princess Cashmere is going to be begging me to come in."

I flutter my eyelashes and Haymitch laughs.

"Can't argue with that. You've managed to melt the captain's heart," he says.

"It wasn't that cold to start with," I reply.

"No. But she's happy now because of you. Take my advice. You need to make an honest woman of her," Haymitch says.

I laugh and shake my head.

"Let's get tomorrow out the way first," I say.

It's crossed my mind to imagine what it would be like to have Katniss as my wife. I'm not naïve enough to know there wouldn't be low points but I get a warm feeling in my chest every time I imagine it. Sometimes there are even blonde and dark-haired children running about the place. The thought excites me.

It's only recently that I've realised these things could be reality. But I still hold guilt over lying to Katniss. I can't have my secret hanging over me for the rest of my life. I've realised that I will have to reveal my true identity. She's going to be furious and may even send me away for a while but I won't have a future built with her on a lie.

Haymitch passes me his bottle and I take a sip.

"Just so you know, I officiate all the weddings on this ship," he says.

I laugh and some of the rum dribbles down my chin. I quickly wipe it away with the back of my hand and Haymitch grins at me.

"Now stop talking to me and spend the night with the woman you love," he says.

We share a smile and I pass him back his bottle before bidding him goodnight. I go straight to Katniss' quarters and knock gently on the door.

"Come in," she calls.

I slip into the room and find Katniss sitting looking at the letters. She doesn't turn when I enter and I slide up behind her and then bend down to place a kiss on her cheek. She drops the letter she is holding and smiles as she leans back into me.

"I thought you were Haymitch," she says.

She leans her head against the hand I have resting on her shoulder and I place another kiss on her head.

"I hope I smell a lot better that Haymitch," I reply.

Katniss grins as she picks her head off my hand and turns to me.

"But he is more handsome than you," she jokes.

I tighten my grip on her shoulder just a little bit to make her yelp.

"I might go and find Johanna after that comment," I say.

"We both know Johanna would break you," Katniss replies.

I nod my head and we share a smile. Katniss then tilts her head and our lips meet in a lingering kiss. My hands weave into her hair and help her get to her feet. We break away slightly once she is standing but our noses gently brush against each other.

"I want to spend every possible moment of the rest of my life with you," I whisper.

Katniss smiles softly as her hands skim up my slides.

"Let's hope we both live long enough then," she says.

I nod my head before bringing her back for a kiss. Katniss' hands find the ends of my shirt and she gently tugs it. I smile as I step back so she can remove the garment over my head. Our eyes don't leave ebreak away as we begin undressing each other.

I pull the tunic off Katniss' body and only drop my eyes from her face to hold her breasts in my hand. My thumb runs over her nipples, making them sharp and perfect for sucking. Katniss hums her approval and I place a soft kiss between her breast bone. She sighs again as I place a trail of kisses down her stomach, over her belly button and finally one just above the waistband of her breeches. I look up at her and notice her eyes have already darkened with desire. She nods her head to encourage me to continue and I place a kiss on her hip bone before my fingers slowly undo the laces of her breeches. Once they are freed, I peel the garment down her legs and savour her musky scent. Katniss helps me remove the breeches from her feet and I place just one kiss amongst the dark curls at the apex of her thighs before standing up again.

Katniss smiles sweetly at me as we kiss again and then it is my turn to step back and watch her pull the breeches off me. She goes tantalizing slow and stops as soon as my cock is free. She grins as she takes me in her hand and then places a kiss on the tip. My hips squirm at the contact and she continues to pepper my dick with light kisses. It's agonizing and once she gets to the base she slowly licks the underside of my shaft. I groan again and Katniss smirks before taking me in her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the tip and teases the slit. I curse as I tangle my fingers in her hair. I gently push her head forward to encourage her to take more and she obediently obliges. She begins hollowing her cheeks as she sucks with more earnest. My grip tightens in her hair and then she reaches up to cup and squeeze my balls. I let out a loud curse word and begin to pant as she toys with me. As it gets too much, I push her away and pull her up.

"I want to finish inside of you," I pant.

Katniss nods her head and places a kiss on my lips. I eventually get the breeches all the way down my legs and follow Katniss to the bed. She lies down with her dark hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. I climb onto the bed with her and gently spread her legs apart. I kneel, looking down at her to admire her glorious form. Her nipples are still dark and pointy and I can see the wetness glistening at her centre. I reach down to run a finger through it and Katniss gasps as she watches me suck her juices off my finger. I don't tease her like she did me. I plunge straight towards her clit and suck hard. She lets out a yelp of pleasure and I use my fingers to spread and stroke her folds. Katniss arches her back and then slides her hands over her body to grasp her breasts. I look up to find her twisting and tweaking them and my dick twitches at the sight.

I use my tongue to draw patterns over her clit just as my fingers slip into her. Our groans bounce off the wooden walls and I pick up the pace of my tongue. I lick then suck. Lick then suck. Lick then suck and then curl my finger inside of her. Katniss' back suddenly snaps as I savour the feel of her orgasm.

I place lighter kisses on her clit before making my way up her body. She is still breathing heavily when I reach her lips but does accept my kisses. She smiles and strokes some hair behind my ear before sliding her hand down to find my cock. I find the condom and she helps me put it on before gently grasping my cock and bringing it towards her dripping centre. Ever so slowly she guides me inside of her.

I'm inside of her nearly every night but it still always surprises me how good she feels. So tight and wet and warm. Katniss wraps her legs around my waist and we stay still for a moment as we just look into each other's eyes. I don't think I have ever seen such a distinctive shade of grey.

Katniss eventually kisses me and digs her heels into my buttocks to encourage me to start. I happily comply and begin rocking into her slowly. Katniss' hands move across my back and we press together as tightly as possible. Each thrust is met with a sweet kiss and a moan. Katniss then tilts her pelvis ever so slightly, allowing me to go deeper and to hit that sweet spot inside of her.

"Yes!" she breathes as she grips on to my back tighter. "Keep going."

I answer her with a kiss but soon we are both too breathless to do even that. I pick up my pace and Katniss' walls tighten around me. I grip the sheets tightly on either side of her and thrust as deep as I can. My balls feel heavy just before they explode at the exact same time as Katniss' walls begin to flutter. We both cry out as we come together.

Nothing is said after but we share a few smiles and kisses before Katniss snuggles into my side and we fall asleep.

* * *

I'm woken the next morning by a frantic knocking on the door.

"Captain! There are ships on the horizon. It looks like the navy!" Darius calls through.

Katniss sits bolt upright and jumps out of bed before I have even rubbed the sleep out my eyes. Jay flies down from his perch and waits as Katniss hastily shoves clothes on. She doesn't even look at me as she dashes out the room with Jay flying after her. It's only once she's gone that I realise what is happening. We are so close to Princess Cashmere. The navy can't have found us now.

I dress quickly and when I emerge from Katniss's quarters there is a large group of people huddled on the starboard side with telescopes pressed to their eyes. I turn my eyes to the horizon and see three sets of white sails.

"Fuck! They must have come from the island. They have been waiting for us," Katniss says.

"But how would they know we are coming?" Darius asks.

"My guess is that Snow found that the letters were missing. He figured out this was the most likely place we would take them," Haymitch replies.

"Fuck," Katniss says again.

"Do you want me to change our course. We could try and out run them," Finnick suggests.

"We can't out run three navy ships. The Panem is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Katniss replies.

"Then we stand and fight. We sail towards them and do as much damage as we can," Johanna says.

Gale nods his head.

"We only need one person to escape from this ship to give that letter to Princess Cashmere. If we get close enough to the island we can send some people on the small boat before the navy attack. If the rest allow ourselves to be captured we can bargain for clemency like Peeta suggested," he says.

Katniss nods her head knowing that we don't have long to decide.

"I agree. Get everyone up and prepared to fight. It's not over yet," she says.

Everyone nods their heads and Haymitch and Gale soon begin to bark orders.

"Load your pistols, sharpen your swords and wheel out the cannons. We've got a fight on our hands," Haymitch bellows.

The crew scurries around the deck, getting everything prepared while Katniss and Gale duck into her quarters to talk strategy.

We continue to sail towards the navy ships and their sails become bigger and clearer. I gulp as I watch them come closer to us.

Katniss and Gale eventually come out of her quarters and draw everyone together to run through the finer points of the plan. It stems from taking out the smallest navy vessel first then two separate groups swinging onboard the remaining ships to try and overpower them. Katniss gives instructions to surrender if the fight looks to be lost

"We have been used this last year by a man greedy for power. He wants to destroy us so that his own lies can remain hidden. But he has underestimated us. He expected us to run at the first sign of him. But we won't. We're standing against him. Standing up to an evil power. If we sink today, he sinks with us!" Katniss declares.

There was a lot of nodding throughout the speech and a loud cheer erupts at its end. Feet are stamped and swords are raise and for a moment even I think we can defeat three navy ships.

The clamour continues as everyone disperses to go to their posts. Once the area is cleared Katniss comes to me.

"I've decided that you, Haymitch and Johanna are going to be released on the small boat. I'm trusting you to get the letters to Princess Cashmere," she says.

She hands me the letters and I take them hesitantly.

"Shouldn't you be the one coming with us?" I say.

I don't like the thought of being away from her. I won't know whether she makes it out alive or not. Katniss gives me a small smile.

"A captain always stays with her ship," she says.

She then steps closer to me and tips my head up to look at her.

"I love you, Peeta. Remember that, no matter what happens today," she says.

My heart clenches at her words but she reaches up to kiss me. She smiles sadly at me again once she's pulled back.

"It's nearly time," she says.

I nod my head and my heart feels heavy. She walks away while I go and find Haymitch and Johanna.

The navy ships are nearly in cannon range and the three of us have to work quickly to lower the small boat.

"Are you sure you can keep your hands steady enough to row this thing," Johanna says.

"You just concentrate on your job. Shoot at anyone that shoots at us," Haymitch replies.

"Now is not the time for jabs against each other," I snap.

Haymitch raises his eyebrow.

"I know you're grumpy about leaving the captain but when have Johanna and I ever been nice to each other?" he says.

"Just get on the boat. And hopefully we will all make it out alive," I say.

Haymitch shrugs his shoulder and clambers into the boat. Johanna and I untie the ropes holding the small boat to the ship and some members on board help lower us down. I manage to get one last glimpse of Katniss staring at me as Jay flies above her before we hit the water.

No sooner has the small boat been cast adrift, the cannons start fire. The navy starts first and the waters soon become choppy as the cannonballs smash into the water. Haymitch and I grab an oar and row hard to get out of the line of fire.

The first cannonball to hit a ship is one from The Mockingjay. It tears through the mast of the smallest navy ship. There is a crunching and then a creaking as the wooden mast comes crashing down. Some navy sailors jump into the water to avoid it and frantically swim towards the navy's other vessels. There is a cheer from The Mockingjay but it is hard to hear over the cannon and gun fire. The Mockingjay continues to bombard the smaller ship and cannonball after cannonball wreck holes in it's side. More and more soldiers on board abandon ship and flap about in the water. But some begin to panic and can't keep their bodies above the water. One gets trapped in a net and flounders until eventually his body goes still.

Haymitch and I continue to row, keeping our eyes away from the carnage while Johanna keeps her gun raised for any sign of trouble. I wish I was standing with the rest of the crew and sharing in their minor victory as the small navy ship begins to sink.

But Johanna scans the navy ships and then drops her gun slightly as a cannonball races towards The Mockingjay.

"Oh shit," she says.

Haymitch and I look in the direction of the ship and watch as the cannonball tears through the side of it, knocking out one of our cannons and sending someone tumbling into the waters.

"Fuck!" Haymitch declares as a second cannonball bashes into the side.

We watch helplessly as a third cannonball hits followed by a loud creaking sound. The wood of The Mockingjay bends and then snaps. A huge tear splinters right down it's middle.

This time it is the navy that cheers and The Mockingjay crew that scrambles to get off board. Haymitch looks on with the saddest look I have ever seen.

"I never thought I would see her sunk to the bottom of the ocean," he says.

Johanna and I hang our heads sombrely and we say a silent prayer for The Mockingjay and everyone that is on board.

We're in touching distance of the land and I hope that the majority of the crew can swim to the nearby beach. Haymitch and I pick up our efforts to reach the shore but miraculously the navy ships don't seem to notice us.

The beach is deserted when we eventually land and we jump out the boat to wade through the shallow waters.

Haymitch pulls out a bottle once we've reached the sand and tips it to The Mockingjay.

"To The Mockingjay!" he toasts.

Johanna and I nod our heads in agreement as we watch the ship crack underneath its weight. Part of my heart dies at the sight.

Suddenly there is a bang and Haymitch makes a grunt. His bottle of rum falls and rolls to my feet. Johanna and I snap our heads around and to our horror find a bloody patch blooming on Haymitch's shirt.

"Haymitch!" Johanna calls as she rushes to catch him as he falls.

But I snap my head up and realise that the beach wasn't as deserted as we thought. A wall of navy soldiers emerge from the tree line, all with their guns pointed at us.

I slowly put my hands up in surrender but Johanna still hasn't noticed their presence. She grips onto Haymitch tightly and presses a hand urgently to the gaping hole in his chest.

"God damn it, Haymitch. You need to stay awake. Katniss will kill you for dying," Johanna shouts.

Haymitch splutters and his head lolls about. Johanna lets go of him just long enough to tear off part of her shirt and tries in vain to bandage the wound. But I know it is too late. The red blood stain grows bigger by the second.

"Tell Katniss I loved her like a daughter. She helped fill some of the void left by Maysilee and Georgie," Haymitch says.

Johanna shakes her head vigorously.

"It's not your time yet, Haymitch. There is still too much rum left to drink in the world," she says.

Haymitch starts to laugh but this soon turns to a coughing fit. Johanna tries to soothe him but it is obvious that he is growing weaker.

"I'll finally get to see May and my boy again. I'm content with that," Haymitch replies.

Johanna shakes her head again and the tears pour down her cheeks. She turns to look at me with an angry expression.

"Why are you just standing there? Do something to help!" she yells.

I let a single tear slip down my cheek as I watch the life drain out of Haymitch.

"We're not alone, Johanna," I reply.

She snaps her head up and finally notices the navy surrounding us. I'm now familiar with the fury that crosses her face and if she didn't have Haymitch in her arms, I know she would have done something stupid.

"The fucking navy! You shoot without asking any questions. Why don't you just open fire and finish the rest of us off!" she calls.

"Johanna, don't make this worse. We're no good to Haymitch if we're both dead," I warn.

I don't want them to get hold of Haymitch's body. His breathing is getting shallower and I know it won't be long until he has passed on. But if we're not alive to protect the body, they'll just dump him in the ocean. I know he'll want to be buried with his wife and son.

Johanna heeds my warning and bites her tongue. She turns her attention back to Haymitch and rocks him gently in his last moments. I keep my eyes on the navy, and pray they let Haymitch pass peacefully.

I'm only aware Haymitch has taken his last breath when Johanna begins calling his name.

"Haymitch! Haymitch! Stay with us a little longer!" she calls.

I turn back to them but my friend is pale and his chest is still. Johanna howls and I let the tears fall silently down my cheeks. It hurts just as much as when I lost Thresh.

The navy still don't make their move and I wonder what they are waiting for but then my eyes are drawn to the sea and I see the splashing in the water as The Mockingjay crew swim to land. My heart clenches when I think how they have no idea what they are swimming towards.

It takes a while but eventually the crew begin to reach the land. Finnick is the first to arrive and he has a look of relief as his feet hit the sand. He gives me a weary smile but this soon turns to a look of dismay when he notices Johanna, still clutching a lifeless Haymitch, and then the navy waiting for him. He puts his hands up just like I did and we wait quietly for the rest of the crew to arrive.

They come one by one and many collapse exhausted onto the sand. Finnick has to cough to get their attention and notify them to the presence surrounding us.

I wait with bated breath as each member of the crew appears. Seeing every new person reach land is a relief but there is also disappointed every time it is not Katniss. Gale and Darius make it to the island and join us in our surrender but Katniss is still missing. I pray she got off the ship as I watch it almost split in two and submerge beneath the waves.

"She'll have been the last one off the ship. She would have made sure all of her crew had got off before abandoning it," Finnick whispers to me.

I know it is meant to reassure me but my unease doesn't let up.

The beach is silent as the navy wait for the final crew members. After an hour there are only a few more blobs of people in the sea and my heart almost jumps out of my chest in relief when Katniss crawls onto the beach, coughing and spluttering, but otherwise unharmed.

Finally, the last person arrives and I survey the people on the beach. It's a relief to see so many faces but it doesn't take long for me to realise which faces are missing.

I turn back to the navy to brace myself for our capture but before they move a commanding figure appears from the trees. My fists clench at my sides as Snow walks confidently towards us. He stops a few feet away and gives us a cruel smile.

"Will the captain of The Mockingjay please step forward," he announces.

There is a pause as the crew look among themselves unsure what to do. My heart hammers loudly and I wish that Katniss doesn't step forward. But I know her. She won't let anyone in the crew take her place.

After a moment Katniss steps forward and keeps her head high. Jay swoops down from the sky and lands on her shoulder. He tweets to confirm her authority.

"I'm the captain of The Mockingjay," she says.

Snow looks surprised and looks Katniss up and down before letting out a laugh.

"So this whole time the famous Captain Firebird has been a skinny little girl," he chuckles.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I know what type of man you really are," she says defiantly.

"I believe you are the one that underestimated me. This whole time I've had someone working for me on your ship, hidden in plain sight. Isn't that right, Captain Mellark?" Snow says.

He turns to me and there is no doubt he is addressing me. I turn to Katniss but she looks like her heart has been broken into a thousand pieces.

* * *

 **A/N: I know a lot of people have worried about the time when Peeta's identity is revealed. This is probably the worst way it could happen. But I hope you all come back to read next week to discover just how big the fallout will be!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

All the eyes of The Mockingjay crew turn to me with a mixture of anger and confusion. Every bit of guilt I've felt from lying to them comes to the fore and makes me want to dissolve into the air.

"Captain Mellark? Isn't that the captain Thread hates for being promoted ahead of him?" Gale says.

"You would be correct, young man. But I believe you know him as Peeta Smith," Snow says with a smile. He then turns to look me up and down. "You must forgive me for being a little out of sorts. You see, Miss Undersee had told us that Captain Mellark had been killed while he had been working undercover on your ship. But I'm so delighted she was mistaken."

"Why should we believe you?" Finnick says. "You lie to your own men."

Snow smiles at Finnick and calmly removes a letter from his pocket.

"Ever wonder how we knew about your treasure island? Captain Mellark was kind enough to send us the co-ordinates. Here's his letter informing me," Snow says.

The rage among The Mockingjay crew bubbles to the surface. Many brandish their swords and take a step towards me.

"You fucking bastard! You've lied to us from the beginning!" Darius exclaims.

"All that talk about hating the navy and you were one of them to begin with," Finnick says, shaking his head.

"You told them we were coming here. You're the reason The Mockingjay is sunk. You're the reason Haymitch is dead!" Johanna yells.

"No!" I shout, finally gaining the courage to defend myself. "I didn't tell them about today. I haven't told them anything in months. That's why I got Madge to tell them I was dead. I didn't want to be part of it anymore."

"I don't believe you," Katniss suddenly says.

Up to this point she had remained silent but now her features have turned cold.

"Everything you have ever said to us has been a lie," she adds.

I shake my head furiously as I step towards her. I reach out to take her hands but she jerks them away. Gale steps between us with a glare. I peer round his shoulder to try and look Katniss in the eye.

"Not everything has been a lie. I was on The Victory the day you attacked her. I watched one of your crew kill my best friend before I killed him in retaliation. I wanted revenge. Just like you want revenge for your father. But then I came on board and I realised who the real enemy was. And it wasn't the people I was sleeping beside," I say.

Katniss refuses to look at me and I sense that The Mockingjay crew are ready to pounce on me the minute she gives them the order. But I'm not going to give up.

"The Cornucopia letter was the only letter I sent. Everything else I told you on the ship was true. Don't doubt for a second that my feelings for you aren't real. My love for you is the truest thing I have ever known," I say passionately.

Katniss finally flicks her eyes back to me and I can see that she wants to believe me but she is too hurt to do so.

Snow chuckles in the background.

"And now it all makes sense. You were stupid enough to fall for the pirate bitch. Your dick overruled your loyalty to your country," he says.

I spin around angrily and glare at the commodore.

"Don't talk to me about loyalty to the country. We know your plan," I say.

"I would be careful about slandering me, Mellark. A judge doesn't normally trust the words of a bunch of pirates and a navy deserter," he says.

I don't want to reveal that we still have the letters. He'll just shoot at us as soon as I do. It's better that he thinks the letters sunk with The Mockingjay.

Snow reaches for his pistol and I try not to flinch at the sight of it. However, he doesn't point it at anyone and instead walks towards Katniss. Gale stands tall in front of her but she shakes her head and gently pushes him to the side. Snow smiles once he reaches her.

"Captain Mellark has deserted and betrayed the navy. That is punishment by death. I was going to do it myself but I think you deserve the honour. After all, he pretended to love you," he says.

I want to shout that it's not true but Snow flicks his eyes to tell me he will shoot if I say anything more. I have to trust Katniss to know the truth.

Snow hands Katniss the pistol and she takes it hesitantly. He smiles at her before stepping back to give her a clear shot at me.

Katniss looks at the gun in her hands for a long moment and I can only guess about the conflicting emotions running through her head. Eventually she takes a deep breath and steps towards me. Everyone goes silent as she comes closer before stopping a few feet away from me. I gulp as I catch her eye and try to show her with a look how sorry I am. How much I love her.

But Katniss' face is blank and she slowly raises the gun at me. In that moment I accept my fate. I've lied to everyone I care about. Maybe it was always going to end like this.

I keep my eyes on Katniss though. I want her to be the last thing I see before the whole world goes black. I hear the click of the trigger and brace myself for the impact. It feels like the whole crowd is holding their breath but I can imagine the look of glee on Snow's face.

Katniss locks her eyes onto mine and then there is a slight wobble in her hand. My heart jumps with a slight bit of hope.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I can't do it."

She then raises the pistol in the air and shoots. Snow looks furious and even The Mockingjay crew don't know whether to be angry or relieved. The navy rush towards Katniss and tackle her to the ground as they put shackles on her. This urges the rest of The Mockingjay crew into action and they fly up towards the navy. Scuffles break out everywhere but The Mockingjay crew are too exhausted from their swim to be effective and many are easily apprehended.

The pistol Katniss was holding tumbles to the sand and Snow's eyes fly to it immediately. He storms towards it and I use the chaos around me to make an escape.

I dart through the fighting bodies and by the time anyone realises that they should have apprehended me as well I'm almost at the tree line.

"Mellark is getting away!" someone shouts.

I don't dare look back and the first bullet rushes past my head as I reach the leafy shrubs. The shots continue to be fired in my direction and I press my back against a tree to shield myself. I take a moment to catch my breath and watch as the shots keep flying past me. When there is a slight let up in gun fire I dart away from the tree and begin weaving my way through the forest.

I don't have much of a plan. I just know I need to get the letters to Princess Cashmere. I just need to stay alive long enough to do that.

The shouts from the navy grow louder as they charge up behind me. I put my head down and pump my legs faster but it doesn't take long for the soldiers to start fire again. I run in a zig zag pattern to make it harder to hit me but the bullets come whizzing close past me. I only just narrowly manage to dodge one bullet aimed at my head before I feel a sharp pain in my right arm. I groan as I clap my hand over the place the bullet hit but know I can't afford to stop. I grit my teeth and force myself to keep running.

It doesn't take long for my fingers over the wound to get sticky with blood and I'm so focused on trying to stem the flow of blood that I become a bit more disorientated and stumble a few times on the roots. The stampede of navy footsteps gets closer by the second and I know I need an alternative plan.

I quickly scan the surrounding area for a solution. There are just trees and bushes everywhere. But then I see a little opening at the base of a tree that is covered in vines. I duck down to the ground and crawl towards the space. I grimace as I let go of my arm and pull the vines back from the tree. There is just enough space for me to crawl behind it. I quickly try to rearrange myself behind it and have to bite my lip to stop myself groaning from the pain in my arm. I press my back against the tree and try to stay as still as possible as the navy approach.

Hurried footsteps soon appear and I can see the flash of red of their coats through the vines.

"Did anyone see the direction he went in?" someone asks.

"He can't have just disappeared," another one says.

There is a moment of silence as they break apart and circle the area.

"Maybe he's hiding. Has anyone checked the trees?"

A shoot is fired in the air and birds flutter away from their leafy perch.

"That's a good way to waste bullets," someone chastises.

"At least I'm doing something," the man replies. "Snow is going to kill us if we let him escape."

There is a moment of quiet again as they continue to search the area. A few of them stick the end of their guns in bushes and poke about. One gets closer and closer to me.

"What do you think Mellark meant when he said he knew Snow's plan?" one asks.

"What does it matter? He deserted the navy. Probably just trying to make himself look better," someone replies.

"You're probably right. You can never predict which ones will go rogue," the man says.

I want to burst out the vines to defend myself. I want to show them the letter right here and now and let them know exactly what type of man they are working for. But I know I will have a dozen bullets in my chest before I even have a chance to reach into my pocket.

The soldier gets nearer to me and continues to bash and shake bushes. I hold my breath as his shadow crosses my tree. He pauses for a moment and then jabs the end of the gun into the tree. I freeze as it hits the area just above my shoulder. He jabs at the tree again but this time it skims the top of my head. I wait for the third blow, the one likely to give away my presence and result in my death. But the soldier pauses for a long moment and it's a wonder that he can't hear how loud my heart is beating. He makes a movement but instead of hitting the tree again he moves away.

"He's not hiding here. We've probably let him get further ahead. Let's split up and see if we can catch up with him," the man says.

There are voices of agreement and their footsteps soon move on. When I can no longer hear them I let out a loud sigh of relief.

The wound in my upper arm is still in agony and I now have the time to inspect it. I notice that the bullet is still in my arm and I grit my teeth as I dig my fingers in and pull it out. I let out a muffled scream and hope that no one is around to hear it.

I examine the bullet in my hand for a second before throwing it to the ground. I rip the end of the shirt off with my teeth and tie it tightly around the wound. The make-shift bandage won't last long but will hopefully survive until I get to Princess Cashmere.

I allow myself five minutes of rest before cautiously crawling out of my hiding place. There seems to be no sign of the navy so I get back to my feet, a little unsteadily, and continue my journey through the rainforest.

I know roughly which direction to go in to reach the princess and when I eventually get to the end of the forest I can easily see the house on the hill she will be located in. The bandage around my arm is stained with blood but seems to stop the flow of blood for now. I duck into the nearby town and sneak my way up to the house.

It's a steep climb to reach it and I have to stay low in the grasses to avoid being seen but eventually I get to the gate. I crouch behind a pillar and watch as the servants go about their chores at the front of the house. I try to locate a way to get into the house and spot a door that has been left open at the side. Nobody seems to be going in and out of it at the moment and I decide that is my best way to get to the princess. I plot my course to get there and wait for the perfect moment to surge forward. However, just as I am about to make my move, I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"You are so predictable. It is almost too easy to capture you," Snow's voice hisses in my ear.

My survival instincts kick in immediately and I try to shake his hand off me. But Snow just tightens his grip on me and I winch as the pain in my arm gets more intense. But I raise my other elbow and smash it into his nose. This catches Snow unawares and he loosens his grip just enough for me to wriggle free.

I don't even think as I dart for the door I marked earlier.

"Stop him! He's a wanted criminal!" Snow shouts.

Several of the male servants stop and look confused as I charge towards them. It's clear some of them have no idea how to fight but a couple drop the objects they are carrying and run towards me. I kick the first one in the groin and he tumbles to the ground quickly. The second one is a bit more problematic as he manages to get his arms around my back. I use all my strength to throw him off me but he wraps his legs around mine bringing me down with him. We grapple on the ground, first we me on top and them him. With a move Thresh and I used to practise in training, I wrap my legs around him and flip us around. I don't let him get a chance to catch his bearings in this new position before I punch him hard in the head. The servant's wig falls off and he groans. I knee him in the groin for good measure before quickly getting off him and dashing into the house.

I know Snow will be following me so I act quickly. I stumble across a maid in the hallway and grab her by both arms.

"Where is Princess Cashmere?" I ask urgently.

The poor girl looks terrified and trembles in my arms. I shake her but no words come out.

"I need to know where the princess is!" I exclaim.

The girl whimpers and I grow frustrated. I desperately pull out my pistol and point it at her head.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see the princess," I plead.

The maid finally finds her voice and continues to tremble.

"In the drawing room. It's the last room on the left," she says.

"Thank you," I say.

I drop the gun from her head and release her. She cries as I let go and scampers off. I fix my eyes to the end of the house and run towards it. A few more seconds and I can reach the princess.

However, when I reach the entrance hall, Snow bursts through the main doors. I stop in my tracks as he prowls towards me.

"You're a nuisance, Mellark. But it makes killing you even more satisfying," he snarls.

I raise my gun to him and it stops him momentarily.

"Even more satisfying than killing your own nephew? Your niece's children?" I ask.

"Are you saying that I am planning to commit treason?" he says.

"I know you are," I reply. "I have your letters. And I'm willing to die to get them to the princess."

Snow chuckles and shakes his head.

"That's always been your problem, Mellark. You've got too great a sense of righteousness. But those type of men don't get very far. Particularly when I become king ," he says.

He takes another step towards me and I fire my pistol. Snow manages to duck out the way and yells in frustration. He removes his own pistol and begins firing at me. I duck behind the banister and fire shots when I can. The sound of bullet fire bounces off the walls of the entrance hall and vases and marble statues shatter all over the floor.

The bandage around my arm loosens and the blood starts pouring out again making my firing arm weak and unsteady. My shots begin to miss Snow by wider and wider margins and he starts to push closer towards me. Everything I'm doing now is on instinct.

I look up to the ceiling and notice the chandelier above me. I think if I can time my shot right I can trap Snow beneath it. He doesn't seem to have realised my plan and I hide behind the bannister as he continues to fire shots at me. I wait until he gets a bit closer before turning my attention back to the chandelier. I let him take one more step before turning my gun to the ceiling and aiming at the elegant fixture above me. I pull back the trigger but the bullet just hits one of the candles instead of the hook in the wall. I curse as I scramble to reload my pistol but the pain in my arm is getting worse and I struggle to hold the weight of the gun in my hand.

I turn to look at Snow and his eyes are filled with evil glee. I try to lift my hand up to the ceiling again but I only get half way there before the pain in my arm gets too much. I let out a scream and drop the pistol to the ground. Searing pain runs along my whole arm and I can't even find the strength to wrap my fingers around the handle.

Snow is almost in touching distance and all I can think about is how I failed. I've failed the king and Princess Cashmere. I've failed The Mockingjay crew. I take a deep breath and lean my head back against the banister.

Snow doesn't waste any more shots. He knows he's got me cornered. He'll wait until he can see the look in my eyes. I watch him, showing him I'm not scared of him and everything just seems to go quiet.

But a gun shot breaks through the silence in the room. Snow stops in his tracks. Then a gush of blood begins to spurt from his neck. His mouth begins to froth with the blood and dribbles down his chin. He frantically pats the side of his neck to try and stop the blood but he knees soon buckle and he falls to the ground.

I look around the room, confused where the shot came from and I suddenly see Princess Cashmere holding a pistol with trembling hands. When our eyes meet she drops the gun like a hot coal and almost looks appalled by herself. I manage to prop myself up on the banister, while clutching my bleeding arm, so I can see her properly. Princess Cashmere turns to me with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I heard everything. I couldn't let him kill my daughters," she says.

I nod my head sadly before reaching into my pocket to give her the letters.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! A lot has happened in the last two chapters. I know a lot of people are worried about how Peeta is going to come back from his betrayal but trust that I will turn it around. Next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue and I promise I have a plan to make things right.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Princess Cashmere scrawls her name carefully at the bottom of the paper before lifting it up and adding it to the huge pile of papers beside her. She sighs once she's finished and looks up at me with a smile.

"That is the last of the documents pardoning The Mockingjay crew. They cannot be punished for any crimes they have committed in the past," she says.

I let out a sigh of relief and step forward to shake her hand.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I know it cannot have been an easy decision to make," I say.

"The crew saved the lives of the royal family, including the ones of my children. I had to reward that," she says.

I smile at her gratefully and she eventually withdraws her hand.

It transpired that Princess Cashmere witnessed my confrontation with Snow. The commotion by the gate had drawn her attention away from the drawing room and the princess had ventured out to investigate what was happening. She stopped when Snow burst through the front door and watched as I accused Snow of conspiring to kill the king. It was my determination to get the letters to her no matter what the cost that led her to believe what I was saying was true. When shots began to be fired she rushed back to the drawing room and found the pistol she kept in a drawer ever since The Victory sunk and then came back to shoot Snow, just in time to save my life.

The events after Snow's death have been a whirlwind. The letters confirmed that he was plotting regicide and the princess cleared of murder. I was originally arrested but was soon released as the princess explained my role in uncovering the plot. Once I was released I worked to free the rest of The Mockingjay crew and get them clemency for their previous crimes. The king and princess were so relieved that they and their family were still alive that they ignored protests to hang The Mockingjay crew and granted me what I wanted.

"I have thought about what you said you wanted as reward. It will be difficult to find employment for such a large crew but I already have some of my men scouting possible ventures. We've already secured a small fishing boat for the friend of yours who is good with a trident," Princess Cashmere adds.

I smile as I think of the delight on Finnick's face when he is presented with the boat. The royal family want to reward me for my actions but I have never been one for jewels and riches. After spending so much time with The Mockingjay crew I know that all of them would take an honest job if one was available. I asked the princess to help them all find employment. My hope is that Finnick can support his grandmother using his new fishing boat. That Johanna finds a job felling trees in the rainforest and Darius finds a place in the royal guard. With The Mockingjay sunk they all need to find new ventures.

"You do not know how much this will mean to them all," I reply.

She smiles at me again and then sighs.

"Are you sure I cannot convince you to become a commander in the navy. We need good men like you," she says.

I hang my head as I shake it.

"I've seen too much corruption in the navy to ever go back. I don't think I could ever fully trust the majority of the men," I reply.

Princess Cashmere gives me a sad smile but does nod her head in understanding. The navy is in a bit of turmoil at the moment. Snow wasn't the only corrupt officer and the trials for various crimes by men in power have already started. The navy is having to rebuild from the bottom again and although the royal family have asked me to help them, my heart just isn't in it any more.

"What will you do instead?" Princess Cashmere asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I think the sea will always call me back but doing what, I don't know," I reply.

But I do know what I want in an ideal world. It would involve a small cottage by the beach, waking up to Katniss every morning and the pair of us on a boat. Working together. As a team.

But she hasn't allowed me to speak to her since Snow revealed my identity on the beach.

"What about you? What are your plans now?" I ask.

"I am going back to England. I have been away from my daughters for over a year. It's time for me to go home and be a mother again," she says with a smile.

I smile back at her but there is still a hint of sadness in her eyes. She sailed to the Caribbean with a doting husband and she leaves him behind, resting on the ocean bed. There is a long pause before I speak again.

"Was it worth it?" I ask. "Getting revenge for your husband's death?"

Princess Cashmere looks me straight in the eye as she contemplates my question. She was hysterical after Snow drew his last breath. I have enough experience to know that killing another man never really leaves you and I'm not sure the princess was prepared for the consequences.

She is quiet for a long time but does eventually answer me.

"There was some satisfaction knowing I stopped the man that gave the order for killing Seneca. Sometimes it even makes me happy to think about it. But it does not change the fact my husband is gone. It does not lessen the pain of missing him," she replies.

I nod my head sadly. I thought I would feel better knowing Snow was dead. He caused so much death and misery but the princess is right. Revenge doesn't bring back the people we lost.

I tip my head and bow to the princess. I know this is likely the last time I will see her.

"Safe journey, your highness," I say.

Princess Cashmere smiles at me and then dismisses me from the room.

Over the next couple of days, one of her advisors contacts me and we work together to find employment for the remaining members of The Mockingjay crew. Much to my delight the majority of the crew survived the ship sinking but there is still a pang when I think of the people lost.

I don't have any direct contact with any of the crew. I'm still not sure how I'm perceived by them and I want to solely focus on the task at hand. But I feel lonely. I've lost another crew again, just like with The Victory, and I have few people I can turn to.

I end up turning to one of the few people I know does not hate me and the lies I told. Madge greets me with a warm smile and embrace, something that I see her father does not approve of from over her shoulder.

"I never thought I would see you again!" Madge exclaims. "I am so glad that you were able to get away from everything alive."

Madge squeezes my hands tightly as she looks in my eyes and her father coughs from behind her, gently trying to remind her of the proper etiquette for a gentleman visitor. But Madge just ignores him and drags me into the drawing room where we are served tea. Her father retires to his study, muttering about inappropriateness.

"You look wonderful," I reply. "You have more of a sparkle in your eye than usual."

Madge smiles widely at me as she accepts her tea.

"I have finally managed to get rid of the greatly unwanted advances of the horrendous Cato Fitzgerald," she replies.

"What did you do?" I ask with a smile.

"I may have pressed a small knife to his genitals," she says with a mischievous smile. "Father was furious but I have scared off every suitor in a hundred miles."

I laugh before taking a sip of my tea.

"You do not seem greatly upset by that fact," I say.

Madge shrugs her shoulder.

"My time on The Mockingjay has taught me that I do not need a man to look after me and tell me what to do. I am happy to embrace my spinsterhood and become knowledgeable with all the things men think I shouldn't know," she replies.

I can't help but smile at her. She seems so confident in herself and unafraid of the rules that society often demands.

"So you will never marry? Even if a certain tall, dark-haired former pirate appeared at your door?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

Madge hesitates for a moment and I know her mind instantly goes to Gale. But she soon throws the thought out of her head and shakes it.

"No. I'm going to be a strong independent woman and am going to teach other little girls how to be one too," she says.

I smile back at her but don't know if she would be so confident in her answer if Gale was standing right in front of her.

There is another pause as we both take another sip of our tea.

"Talking about strong and independent women, have you spoken to Katniss yet?" Madge asks.

I hang my head shamefully as I suddenly find the contents of my tea cup extremely interesting.

"No. I tried to see her when she was in the jail and once again when they were released but she refused to see me both times," I reply.

"And you haven't tried again?" Madge says. "That's pathetic, Peeta."

I bring my head back up to look at Madge. I should have expected her to be brutally honest with me. Her ability to speak her mind is what made us friends in the first place.

"What am I supposed to do? It's completely understandable that she hates me. I'm not sure she can forgive me," I say.

"Nonsense. The Peeta Mellark I know wouldn't give up so easily. I saw the way the two of you were on the ship. All those smiles and kisses you thought were secret made other people just happy to witness it. I have never seen two people so completely besotted with each other," Madge replies.

"Sometimes love is not enough," I say.

Madge pauses for just a moment, possible thinking about her own feelings for Gale, but she soon shakes her head furiously.

"I don't believe that in this case. You need to find her, throw yourself down at her feet, explaining everything and begging for her forgiveness. A grand gesture might help also," she says.

I give her a small smile but Madge is serious in her determination to convince me to make things right.

"You were a man of the royal navy, sailed with the most feared pirate crew in the Caribbean and fought with a man who was plotting to kill the king. You're a brave man, Peeta Mellark. Show your courage now," Madge says.

My smile grows wider and a flutter of hope fills my chest.

"That was an inspirational speech. Maybe the royal family should appoint you as head of the navy," I say.

Madge grins at me.

"Women are not allowed to even own property. I don't think the world is ready for a woman in the navy," she says.

"I'm sure you'll try something to change that," I reply.

We share a smile before discussing lighter topics and catching up on all we have missed. I am nearing the end of the visit when there is a knock on the drawing room door and the butler enters.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Undersee, but there is a young gentleman at the door requesting an invitation to see you," he says.

Madge turns to me to roll her eyes before addressing the butler with a sigh.

"What is the young man's name?" she asks, clearly dreading another pompous or arrogant suitor.

"A Mr Gale Hawthorne, miss. He says he is a friend of yours," the butler replies.

Shock registers on Madge's features and she goes very quiet. I hide a smile as I take a sip of tea. After a long moment, Madge finally answers.

"Yes. I am acquainted with him. Invite him in," she says.

The butler nods and goes to fetch Gale. Madge takes a deep breath and smooths the creases out her dress before reaching up to touch her hair. The butler appears a moment later and Madge stands as soon as Gale enters the room. His eyes immediately find hers and he takes his hat off to bow his head at her.

"Mr Hawthorne," the butler announces. "I will get the maid to bring another cup for tea."

"Thank you, Flavius," Madge replies but her eyes don't leave Gale as she says this.

The butler leaves the room and I am left with the pair of them staring at each other in awe. I'm not even sure if Gale's aware of my presence in the room. He smiles shyly at Madge before clearing his throat to speak.

"Forgive me for my intrusion but I was in Port Capitol and wanted to see how you were," he says.

"As you can see, I am well, Mr Hawthorne. What brings you to Port Capitol?" Madge asks.

I smile at the formality between them. They certainly never spoke like this too each other on board The Mockingjay but they are both suddenly aware of an opportunity and need to follow the correct protocols.

"I have been given a job with Paylor Shipbuilding. They have offered me a position to help design ships," Gale replies.

"Congratulations. Does that mean you will be residing in Port Capitol then?" Madge asks, a hint of a smile appearing on her face.

Gale smiles and nods his head.

"I am," Gale replies. "I was hoping that I could see more of you while I am here."

The smile grows wider on Madge's face. Gale may not be her father's choice but with a job like that with Paylor Shipbuilding Gale is now worthy of her in society's eyes.

"I would like that very much," Madge says.

Gale grins the biggest grin I have ever seen and steps forward to take Madge's hands. He looks deep into her eyes as he tucks a strand of hair back.

"You look beautiful by the way," he says.

Madge presses her forehead against his and smiles.

"You are one of the best men I have ever met," she replies.

I suddenly feel very awkward intruding on this intimate moment between them and clear my throat to get their attention. They slowly break away and Gale notices me for the first time since he entered. He looks a little shocked to see me and I brace myself for his reaction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," he says a little icily.

But Madge grabs his hand again and gives it a little squeeze.

"You have to know that by the time I got on The Mockingjay Peeta was already defending you and the crew. I lied about his death so he could stay with you. In the end he chose you over the navy," Madge says.

It clearly makes Gale uncomfortable thinking about forgiving me but his feelings for Madge force him to consider it.

"I'm sorry but you have to believe Cornucopia's location was the only thing I revealed to them. They wanted to know about your homes and families but I couldn't betray you like that. I know that doesn't make up for everything I've done but lying to you all for so long was my biggest regret," I say.

Gale still looks unsure but Madge gives him another encouraging squeeze.

"Is it true that you were the one that fought for clemency for us?" he asks.

"And I've been working to secure you all employment," I say nodding my head.

Gale studies me for a long moment but eventually sighs and concedes.

"I'll try to forgive you," he says. Then there is a short pause. "I'm sorry for killing your friend."

"I'm sorry I worked for Snow," I reply.

We both nod our heads in gratitude and it feels a relief to have made amends with at least one person.

There is another moment of silence and I prepare to make my excuses to leave but Gale stops me.

"We're having a memorial for Haymitch back on Seam. We're finally taking his body home. For some reason I think he would want you there," he says.

I'm surprised by the invite but Haymitch's death has played heavily on my mind since it happened and I would like to see him reunited with his wife and son.

"Thank you," I reply. "It would be an honour to come."

Gale tips his head and I turn to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you soon," I say.

Madge nods her head.

"Goodbye," Madge says. "Until next time."

"Until next time," I agree.

And then I leave the potential lovers to reacquaint themselves.

Gale sends a note with the details of Haymitch's memorial and I make plans to gain passage to Seam. Nearly every member of The Mockingjay crew has now been found employment. Everyone but one.

Katniss was the most difficult person to secure a job, mainly because I know she will be grieving the loss of The Mockingjay and reluctant to engage with anything else. But she will have to eventually. For Prim and her mother's sake.

Eventually I convince Princess Cashmere to give Katniss a new ship. This time not to be used for piracy but to transport much needed supplies to the smallest islands and ports. It would be part of the government's initiative to improve the quality of life for the most needy and vulnerable and would be more than enough to support Katniss' family.

I decide to sail the ship to Haymitch's memorial, to act as a sort of peace offering but I am still nervous about seeing Katniss again.

I haven't let myself think about her too much. The ache in my heart becomes too painful if I do but I can't escape her in my dreams. Her grey eyes haunt me as a sleep and I wake up extremely aware of the empty space beside me.

It only takes a small crew to get the new ship to Seam and to my pleasant surprise, Darius turns down the job in the royal guard to offer his services on board.

"I never thought I would say I miss the sea," he says as he comes aboard. "Just got to convince Katniss to give me the job."

I laugh as he gives me a cheeky wink.

"I don't think that will be a problem," I reply.

Darius grins at me before darting off to help with the preparations to set sail. But his words stay with me as I look around the ship. This ship isn't grand but I already feel a connection to it. Maybe it's because I know it is Katniss'. But I suddenly picture myself living on board here, working alongside Katniss and helping the people who need it. But I know Katniss will need a lot more convincing to let me work on here compared with Darius.

The journey to Seam is uneventful and I enjoy being in Darius' company again. He was the most forgiving of The Mockingjay crew. He feels that because I forgave them for killing Thresh and the rest of The Victory crew it is only right that he forgives me too. It feels good to have at least one ally.

I wait until the last day to dock at Seam, wanting to avoid the angrier members of The Mockingjay crew so Darius and I have to dash to the cliff edge for the memorial. We are the last to arrive as we climb the crest of the hill and join the mourners at the back of the crowd.

The entire Mockingjay crew are here along with both Katniss' sister and mother. They stand near the front and I duck my head, hoping to avoid being seen until it is all over.

A hole has been dug in the ground and a simple headstone erected next to the one of Haymitch's wife and son. A minister stands at the front and says a few words about heaven and the life after death. I smile as I think about all the sins Haymitch committed while he was alive and hope that heaven doesn't exist because he wouldn't get there. I hope instead he has found a way back to the family he loved so much.

After the minister finishes several people get up to share stories about Haymitch and I realise I didn't take advantage of his company enough. There are so many of his crazy adventures I didn't get to hear about when he was alive. I laugh when I hear the story of him impersonating a member of the clergy and cry when someone talks about the fishing trips he took with his son. As story after story comes I realise that even though he was drunk most of the time, he was loved.

Eventually Katniss steps forward and my heart jumps at the sight of her. Her eyes are red around the corners and I want to step forward and wrap her in my arms. But I've lost the right to do that.

She sniffles as she looks down at her hands.

"After my own father died Haymitch took me in his arms and said not to worry. He said he would look after me and do all the things a father would do. He taught me how to sword fight…and drink," Katniss begins.

A ripple of laughter runs through the crowd and I feel pride at hearing the words that come out of her mouth.

"He bought Prim and I gifts and chased away unwanted suitors. I missed my father every day but with Haymitch around the hole my father left felt a little bit smaller," she says.

The tears fall silently down my cheeks as I watch the girl I love hurting.

"I'm going to stop now because I don't want to ruin the moment," Katniss sniffs. "I hope you found your family again, Haymitch."

Nearly everyone in the crowd is crying now and Katniss lets herself have a moment to cry to before taking a deep breath and singing a lullaby people use to send their children off to sleep.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow._ _  
_ _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._ _  
_ _Lay down your head, and close your eyes._ _  
_ _And when they open, the sun will rise._

The tears are a full on river down my cheeks now and Darius sniffs loudly beside me. Once Katniss has reached the end of the song people step forward and pick up a spade. They begin shovelling the dirt on top of the coffin and Katniss goes to wrap her family in a hug. I can't see their faces but can see their shoulders heave with their tears.

Most of the people in attendance head down to the local tavern to carry on the memorial but I hang back waiting to say my own goodbye.

The dirt is eventually piled on top of Haymitch and I wait until the last person has gone before making my way to the small stone. I place my hand on top of it as I look down at the pile of dirt.

"Thank you for being on my side," I say.

I spend a silent moment wishing my friend goodbye before turning back to go and sleep in the lodgings I booked for the night. However, when I turn around I come face to face with Katniss.

I freeze and Katniss clenches her fists at her sides.

"I thought everyone had left," I say.

"Prim left her shawl," Katniss says.

She then marches up to pick up a grey shawl that had been left in the grasses. She turns to move past me without looking but I reach out and grab her arm. Katniss spins around angrily and tugs out of my grip. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Please. Don't go. I need to speak to you," I say.

"And say what Peeta? You betrayed us. There is nothing you can say that can make that better," Katniss replies.

"I know. But it's not going to stop me from trying. If I could go back I would still accept Snow orders. Because without them I would have never have met you and not meeting you would be the worst thing to happen in my life," I say.

"You used me, Peeta! Charmed me into bed so you could be in all the important meetings. So you could find all the important information to send back to him," she says, her voice getting louder.

"No," I say shaking my head furiously.

I try to reach for her hands but Katniss snatches them away from me. But I still carry on.

"You don't have to believe anything else, Katniss, but you need to believe that I love you. I love you so much that it feels like part of me has been missing since that day on the beach. It was real for me," I say passionately.

Katniss holds my stare and her lip wobbles just slightly. The tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes again but she shakes her head.

"Goodbye, Peeta," she says.

My heart feels like it has been ripped out my chest as I watch her turn to walk down the hill.

* * *

I'm in no mood to drink when I get to my lodgings and go straight to my room. My heart still feels like it is missing from my body and I just want to crawl up into a ball and hope sleep relieves the pain a little. But I still have to give the ship to Katniss and rather than put myself through the torture of seeing her again, I write her a letter.

 _My dearest Katniss,_

 _I know you walked away from me but that doesn't mean that I will stop loving you. In fact, part of me is always going to hope that one day we can reconcile. It doesn't even have to be as lovers. Your friendship would be enough for me._

 _I want apologise for all the lies I told while on The Mockingjay. I was grieving for a friend that was killed on The Victory and I thought revenge was the only way to feel better. I now know that to be wrong. Revenge has not brought my friend back and I still miss him._

 _You and The Mockingjay crew made me change the perspective I have on the world. I always thought that being in the navy was the most noble of professions but your crew taught me there are other ways to be noble. The love you all have for your families is breath-taking and your determination to help the vulnerable inspirational. It is my biggest regret that I did not realise this before I sent the note about Cornucopia. I was wracked with guilt afterwards and know now that all that plunder would have been used better than the nobles you stole it from._

 _I am not trying to buy your forgiveness with this gift. It is from the royal family and not me. As reward for unveiling the conspiracy against the crown you have been given a small ship that will be used to transport timber, coal and cloth to the poorest of towns. It is located in the dock at Seam and you will find Darius on board. It does not have a name yet but I trust you to choose wisely._

 _I will keep hoping that I see you again and that you can forgive me in time but until then, enjoy using your new ship to make the world a better place._

 _Love you,_

 _Always,_

 _Peeta_

I seal the letter and pay a young boy a gold coin to take it to Katniss in her family's cottage. The boy looks in awe at the coin and scuttles off to complete the task.

I sleep fitfully that night, suddenly scared that Katniss will not accept the ship. By the time the sun rises I don't think I have slept more than a couple of hours. I get up and secure passage on the first ship out of Seam.

I don't get a direct route to Port Capitol and it takes me two weeks to get back home. When I do I formally resign from the navy and accept employment on a local merchant boat. I spend the next four months transporting cotton to various ports and only step on land to take a drink at the nearest tavern. I don't speak to many people as I ache for the bond on The Mockingjay crew.

I have virtually no contact with any of them anymore. Madge keeps me up to date with many of their goings on and her courtship with Gale seems to be going from strength to strength. He actually writes to me, telling me he forgives me, something I think Madge pestered him about until he actually did it. Her defence of me is strong and I think it was only her insistence that I chose them over the navy that won him over.

I write to Katniss nearly every time I dock. I post a letter emphasising my regret and sorrow for every lie I told her. I tell her I miss her and send her things I think she will like. I send her sea glass the same colour as Prim's eyes, a small carving of a dolphin that reminds me of Arthur and a golden pin of mockingjay bird. Ripper tells me that she picks up the letters I send to Hob but as of yet I have not had a reply.

I miss her more than I thought it would be possible. I can't even look at the other girls that brush past me in the tavern and every raven haired beauty sends me into a spiral of fond Katniss memories. No matter how hard I work, I can't seem to forget her.

I'm in a noisy tavern, drinking alone, when my name is suddenly called.

"Peeta! What are you doing here?" Darius exclaims.

I turn, stunned to see my old friend. Darius has grown a beard since the last time I saw him and smiles brightly at me.

"I can't believe I ran into you here! Wasn't sure if I would ever see you again," he says.

I smile at him and offer him the bar stool next to me.

"Didn't think I would see you either," I reply. "I'm just here for work. I work on Templesmith's ship."

"He does cotton right? So you really were serious about not going back to navy," he says.

"I made up my mind long before The Mockingjay sunk," I say.

Darius nods his head and takes a sip of his drink. His eyes then light up and he pats me on the shoulder.

"You'll never guess what I learned to do! I can actually bake bread now! Took lessons in it and everything. My cooking is no longer the worst on the ship," he says.

I laugh.

"I'm not sure I believe that the bread is edible," I reply.

"I promise it's good. I've got some on the ship. You should come back and try some," he suggests.

I hesitate before answering.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say.

I duck my head and take a sip of rum. Part of me would love to see Katniss again but her silence tells me that she wouldn't feel the same. Darius looks at me sympathetically but doesn't take back his offer.

"Time is a great healer, Peeta. She knows you didn't betray us when The Mockingjay sunk. And although she'll never admit it, she's grateful for you getting us clemency and employment. I think she even misses you," he says

My heart does a little flip at the thought of her missing me too. But I don't want to get too carried away. I still don't think her greeting of me would be welcoming. I pull my head back up and chew on my lip as I contemplate his offer.

"Katniss won't be there anyway. She's visiting a friend on the island," he says.

After a long moment I down the rest of the rum and slam the bottle back down on the table.

"Okay. Let's go," I say.

Darius grins at me and takes a sip of his drink before leading me out the tavern.

Darius chats all the way back to the ship about how much fun he is having working on it.

"It's just so great to be doing something that is useful. The joy on people's faces when we bring timber to build houses is something I will never tire of," he says.

I nod my head as we clamber on board. The ship looks the same from when I left it with Katniss all those months ago. It's a bit messier but the mockingjay carved on one of the doors shows me just how much it means to its captain.

Darius takes me down to galley and shows me his bread. I take a slice and have to admit that it's not bad. Darius grins triumphantly when I tell him it's good and then slings an arm around my shoulder.

"Still not as good as yours though," he says.

I laugh and then Darius opens another bottle of rum. We share the bottle between us as we swap stories of our latest pursuits and I laugh properly for the first time since The Mockingjay sunk. When the rum is gone I get back up to go and stay in my lodgings.

"Thank you, Darius. I think I needed this," I say.

He smiles back at me.

"Hopefully we'll run into each other again," he replies.

I nod my head with a smile and then we both head up to the top deck. However, when I step outside Katniss is coming up the gang plank. We both freeze when we see each other and all words seem to leave me.

Katniss stays still for a long moment but slowly relaxes her muscles.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Darius was just showing me his bread. It's pretty good," I reply.

"Well he doesn't bake mice in it. We're all grateful for that," she says.

I smile, thinking she is referring back to the story I told her about the joke I played on my brother. Maybe she isn't as closed off to me as I thought.

"My intention was never to ambush you here. I can leave if you want," I say.

Katniss stares at me for a long moment but I can't read her expression. Darius shifts nervously on his feet behind me.

"I read your letters," she finally says. "You waffle on a bit."

My smile gets a little wider.

"I will go to my grave apologising for what I did," I reply.

"I don't need any more letters telling my how sorry you are," she says.

My heart drops in my chest and I hang my head. Any glimmer of hope that she had forgiven me vanishes.

"I'll stop writing then," I reply. I then force my head back up to look at her for one last time. "Goodbye Katniss."

I then turn to walk down the gang plank but Katniss' voice stops me.

"If everything you say in those letters is true you wouldn't walk away now," she calls.

I slowly turn back to look at her.

"Do you want me to stay?" I ask.

Katniss stays for a long moment and my heart thumps loudly in my chest.

"This ship still doesn't have a suitable cook yet. Are you in employment?" she asks

I let myself smile again.

"Nothing I'm attached to," I say.

Katniss smiles too.

"Do you want to come aboard?" she says.

I don't think twice as place my foot back on board.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're almost finished! Just the epilogue left. I hope everyone is happy with how I tied things up.**


	15. Chapter 15:Epilogue

_Epilogue_

 _1 year later_

Katniss huffs as Prim tightens the laces at the back of her dress and turns to me with a scowl.

"How can woman wear these things? I can't move in it and can barely breathe," she moans.

I smile at her as Prim rolls her eyes. I take a step towards her and gently cup her cheek in my hand.

"You'll just have to avoid getting into any fights today," I say. "But you do look beautiful in it."

"I know you would prefer it if I was wearing nothing at all," Katniss replies.

I grin as Prim steps back and shakes her head.

"Remember there are innocent ears in the room," Prim says.

"Then you might want to close your eyes right about now," I reply, flashing Prim a grin.

Prim gasps a bit in exasperation and I lean my forehead against Katniss' before reaching down for a kiss. Katniss responds immediately, opening her mouth and sliding her arms up my back. I use one hand to angle her head and the other to press her close against me. The kiss is slow as we both savour the taste of each other. Katniss tries to tip her pelvis closer to mine but the fullness of her skirt gets in the way and the movement doesn't have the desired effect.

She pulls back with a huff.

"See! There is nothing good about dresses!" she exclaims.

I chuckle lightly as I reach back for her waist.

"You are doing this for Gale and Madge. If you don't moan about it for the rest of the day I'll reward you later," I say with a twinkle in my eye.

Katniss smiles back at me and I lean in to place a kiss on her nose. She then steps forward to place her head on my chest as she embraces me. I hold her tight and give her a little squeeze to show her my support.

This intimacy between us has been a rather recent progression. When I first boarded The Redemption (the name Katniss chose for her new ship) I had to work hard to rebuild her trust in me again. That meant having to settle for being her friend at first but my feelings for her never diminished and only grew stronger. It wasn't until a morning six weeks ago, that she leaned in to kiss me again during the sunrise. I have never been happier but I know now not to take my time with her for granted.

Prim coughs to get our attention and we reluctantly step away from each other.

"We need to leave. The wedding starts in less than an hour," Prim says.

Katniss and I both nod our heads and we gather our belongings. We meet with Darius on the top deck before disembarking and heading towards the church.

Gale and Madge finally get married today. Gale's designs for Paylor Shipbuilding have been a huge success with even the reformed royal navy choosing one of his designs. It didn't take him long to rise through the ranks of society and make enough money to be a suitable husband for a governor's daughter. Madge's father is still uneasy about the match but even he can't deny the light in Madge's eyes when she is with Gale. He does not treat her as some prize to show off at social gatherings and has encouraged her in her own endeavours. Madge is now more knowledgeable than nearly every man in Port Capitol and has worked hard to set up a school for other young girls.

We have met with the couple every time we have docked in Port Capitol but today will be the first time we will have seen the majority of The Mockingjay crew since last year. The governor is anxious about having so many former pirates at his daughter's wedding but every one of The Mockingjay crew now has an honest job and has flourished in the last year. However, that hasn't stopped Governor Undersee from hiring a larger security force than normal.

The church is already busy when we arrive and there does seem to be a distinct divide between the highest society of Port Capitol and my former crew mates. Many of the ship owners and their wives eye The Mockingjay crew warily and have a look of disgust when they watch us greet each other loudly.

Katniss shifts about uncomfortably in her dress and I know she feels more exposed in this dress than she would have if she had walked in stark naked. I put my hand on her waist and kiss her temple to reassure her and she relaxes a little as we survey the room. Eventually Finnick spots us and waves a hand.

"Katniss! Peeta! Over here!" he yells.

An older gentleman in a white wig shakes his head and mutters beside us but I am not going to let pompous idiots ruin our day. I smile broadly back at Finnick and Katniss takes my hand to drag me towards him. Johanna is beside him and we all greet each other with warm embraces.

"It has been too long!" Finnick declares.

I smile as we pull back.

"I agree. Almost didn't recognise you wearing a shirt," I say, plucking at the fabric on his chest.

"Annie told me I had to wear one. Said it would be bad social etiquette or something not to," he replies.

"Annie?" Katniss asks.

Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Finnick is in love. I've had to listen to him sing love ballads all morning," she replies.

Finnick flings his arm around her shoulder and gives her a little shake.

"You're just jealous I'm no longer singing about you," he teases.

"No. I thought about cutting your tongue out to make the noise stop," she replies.

"I'm glad you both still love each other as much as always," I say.

We all share a grin and Johanna asks about the recent village we transported timber to. We see her quite a lot as she works for the company that provides us with the timber to ship. We've only just recently come back from a tiny coastal village that got almost completely destroyed in a storm. The Redemption crew stayed four weeks to help rebuild the village and put in some flood protection.

We don't get to speak long as a trumpet sounds and we have to take our seats. Katniss catches Gale's eye at the front and gives him a reassuring smile. He smiles in thanks and takes a deep breath before pinning his eyes on the door of the church.

The trumpet stops and the string quartet starts playing. Madge appears a moment later in a pale blue dress that brings out her eyes and has flowers in her hair. She grins widely when she sees Gale and takes the first step towards the rest of her life with him.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and it is difficult to remember seeing two people more in love. Even when they are speaking to other people their eyes always glance back tp each other.

As expected the food is magnificent and the dancing jovial. The Mockingjay crew have a rather different version of dancing to the high society of Port Capitol but we manage to blend the two together to create a fantastic atmosphere.

I spend the day laughing, drinking and catching up with lost friends and I realise just how much I've missed everyone.

When the sun goes down Finnick suggest a bonfire on the beach so we leave behind the rich of Port Capitol to dance down to the sand. Johanna somehow manages to locate an axe and makes quick work on the trees to create a large bonfire. High quality rum is passed around as the bonfire is lit. Katniss sits beside me with her head on my shoulder as we watch Darius pull out his fiddle. Some people start dancing and it reminds me so much of the nights we spent on Cornucopia.

"So Gale, need any tips for the wedding night?" Johanna asks, bumping his shoulder.

"I'm no innocent virgin," he replies.

"No. But Madge is. Be gentle with her," I say.

"Or you'll challenge me to a fist fight?" Gale says with a smile.

I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Madge doesn't have any brothers and we all know Governor Undersee can't throw a punch. Someone has got to make sure you treat her right," I reply.

"It shouldn't be a problem for Gale. He's had more virgins than the rest of us put together," Finnick teases.

Gale thumps him in the arm and the rest of us laugh. There is then a moment of quiet as we sip on the rum.

"Haymitch will be devastated to have missed this. This rum is damn good," Katniss says, looking at the bottle.

"I don't know. The rum must be good up in heaven," Finnick muses.

"Like hell Haymitch made it to heaven. He has enough sins to make even God blush," Johanna replies.

We all smile as we remember our fallen friend. There is another silence as we all look out to the black sea.

"Fuck, I've missed this," Johanna says.

Everyone nods their heads. Katniss and I may have a new crew now but it's not the same. The bond on The Mockingjay was special and can't be replicated.

"Maybe we should all get matching tattoos of a mockingjay to remember each other," Gale suggests.

"Who needs tattoos when we just need to look at the love in our hearts to remember," Finnick says.

"I'm going to punch you in the face for words like that, Odair. Annie has made you too sentimental," Johanna says.

Many of us laugh and then Gale turns to Katniss and me.

"The next time we'll probably all see each other is at your wedding," he says.

"Who said you'd be invited?" Katniss retorts.

They share a grin and I place a kiss on Katniss' head. It's nice to know she's thought about marriage too.

"Our wedding will probably be quite spontaneous. Finnick is probably going to get married before us," I say.

Finnick nods his head and gets a dreamy look in his eye.

"But eventually we'll run out of people to get married," Johanna points out. "What excuse will we come up with to meet?"

"I'm sure we'll find our way back to each other," Katniss says.

We all share a smile and turn to watch the dancing around the fire. The music entices the mockingjays out of the trees and they begin flittering about the starry sky. They swoop and dive and sing in time with the melodies below.

It's a perfect moment.

* * *

 **A/N: And that the end! Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story.**


End file.
